Simon's Experiments
by Alius111
Summary: Stitch's troubled and abused son Simon invents something and he thinks it will be the greatest accomplishment of his life, But what happens when his experiment goes horribly wrong? Please Review.
1. Simon

**Alius111: This story is currently being edited for spelling, grammar, punctuation, and any other errors I can find. After all, I wrote this when I first came to this sight, and let's face it: my writing style was terrible. So, now that I had improved and honed my skills, I am going back and correcting one of the first story's I ever wrote. But if you can't wait until I'm done correcting, then by all means, go ahead and read on. But be sure to please review.**

**Simon's Experiments**

**By Alius111**

**Chapter One**

**Simon**

You don't know me. If you did, then I suppose you could consider me a good person—despite the fact that I'm in jail. I don't presume to know your definition of a good person, nor am I pretentious enough to think that I fall within your criteria. So I'll make it your decision. When this story has reached its climax and all is said and done, I'll let you decide my character. But until then, you can call me Simon. That is my name. My name is all I have now; everything else was taken from me. It may not be as distinguished or as eminent as some names, but it's mine nonetheless.

To make a long story short, let me start off by saying that I am an Experiment. Well, that's not exactly true. 'Experiment' is merely the name my species has been callously dubbed by the populace. It is also common to refer to us as 'Trogs,' but I wouldn't recommend it. I might not take offense, but there are far more aggressive experiments who wouldn't be so lenient. It's not their fault. That's just how they are programmed to behave. I guess you have Jumba to thank for that.

Unlike my fellow Experiments I wasn't created by Jumba in his lab. I wasn't another one of his science driven perversions of nature. I had been _born,_ that's why I am special. I am the youngest of the first generation of Experiments to be naturally conceived between a male and a female. In the beginning there were only a handful of us, but as long as my species continues to flourish in secrecy, I am certain that there will be more on the way. Unfortunately, I might never be there to see it.

My Father is Experiment 626, but you may know him better as Stitch. My mother was Experiment 624; her given name was Angel. Tragically, she is no longer with us. I don't like to speak of it out loud but in order for my story to be told justly: I might have to elaborate on the subject. But, I'll get into that later.

Jumba created six hundred and twenty seven genetic creations, and out of all of those creatures, my Father was the only one to produce offspring: My three elder brothers and myself. I guess you could I'm the runt of the litter. When I say 'runt' I'm not referring to my size or stature; I'm meant in terms of my physical ability. Each of us is an almost exact replica of our Father, only differing slightly with our own subtle distinctions. For instance: I am the spitting image of my Dad, both of us having a koala like appearance, but with only one difference: his body is covered in dark blue fur with lighter blue patches on his chest, abdomen, around his eyes and two large blotches on the back of his head and one on his back. But instead of my fur being blue, I am covered with a very fine coating of jet black fur with light grey patches in the same places my father has light blue. I don't know what brought on this awkward discoloration; my brothers all have the same color fur as my Dad. But as this story goes on, you'll quickly learn that I am very different from my family.

Unlike my brothers, I have inherited none of my Father's extraordinary abilities. Not one. I can't lift objects three thousand times my size; I can't see in the dark; I don't have a retractable set of arms or tentacles–Hell! I'm not even fireproof. And perhaps one of my most vulnerable traits: a single bullet would probably kill me. They all have these incredible powers, but I do not. They are indestructible and have minds that can think faster than supercomputers. I do not. But for all of their almost god-like powers; I have something they don't. I have one unique quality that sets me apart from the rest of them: my vast intellect.

My brothers might be able to think faster than a federation class supercomputer, but I say this now without an ounce of self satisfaction and without any inflation of my ego; that I am a genius. It's not just having all the answers that makes one smart; it's having all the questions. I have creativity and the ability to think without restraints. Personally, I like to be called an 'Evil Genius.' I got that trait from my mentor. I'm sure by now that I don't have to tell you who he is. If you guessed Jumba Jookiba, you would be correct.

Before I was sentenced to life in prison, Jumba had been my best friend and mentor. He taught me everything he knew about science and then some. The rest I learned on my own. We each had a great respect for each other because of our superior minds and our love for science. In a lab we built in secret with our own two hands, we invented many devices and concocted countless experiments all in the name of science. We created objects from weapons of mass destruction to household appliances. In fact, it was one of my own experiments that caused this whole mess in the first place. Looking back on it now, I wish I had never made that damn chemical. I never considered the long term effects; I should have listened to Jumba, but as always I was overconfident, and it had cost me dearly.

For the past year of what could be called my life, I have spent day after day confined in a prison cell. I know they will never let me out while I am alive. Sometimes I yearn for a window so I can see the outside world. But having a window in my cell would be a little redundant: instead of the lush green forests of Kauai, I would only see the empty void of space. It has been hell. Whether or not I belong here will be up to you.

Quietly, I lay on my bed, snuggling up in the dry and coarse blankets, looking around my darkened cell. It was a small room with a single bed, a toilet, and a sink. The bed was small and hard as a rock, it was terribly uncomfortable but good for the back. Instead of bars, my cell was sealed shut with a thick plate of unbreakable glass. I didn't have a chance in hell of getting through that. The impenetrable glass plate could only be opened by the Warden from the other side. I could never get out. That glass was designed to keep even the strongest aliens from breaking out of their cells. At least the facilities made up for it in a way. Yes, as far a dark, stinking hell holes go, my cell was the Ramada. Using my claws I had etched scientific and mathematical equations into the walls until my claws were worn down to stubs; it was something to pass the time and keep my mind sharp. Unfortunately you could barely notice; they sort of blended in with the rest of the scratches and tally charts that had been chiseled into the walls with disturbing detail.

Sighing, I looked up, gazing longingly through the cell door. Sometimes at night I can hear the tormented screams and agonizing wails of my inmates echoing throughout the prison block. At first it was hard to sleep when the prisoners are screaming into the late hours of the night. The inmates' crazed and maniacal lament was almost enough to drive me insane. But eventually you get used to it. After the first few sleepless nights, their deafening shrieks almost sing you to sleep like some kind of morbid lullaby.

Every grotesque and misshaped alien that inhabits the damned hell holes of prison Asteroid K-37 was either a terrorist, a murderer, some poor, unfortunate creature who got on the wrong side of the tracks, or had committed some other heinous crime against the Galactic Federation. Murderers, killers, psychopaths–every last one of them. Can I be counted among the worst of them? Yes, I suppose I could. But I wasn't always here. Prison Asteroid K-37 wasn't always my permanent residence. I had a home once . . . and a family. I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about. Well, I believe I may have time to tell you the tale before the lights go out.

_Some time ago . . ._

Hawaii. If I had to describe it in one word, it would be 'deceitful'. The small tropical paradise was like the poisoned apple the Wicked Queen offered Snow White. Sure, it was beautiful on the outside, but on the inside it was rotten and deadly. Everyone thought Hawaii was such gorgeous island. And why wouldn't they? It had lavish five star resorts, tropical forests, a warm climate, crystal clear water and white sandy beaches. Yes, I'm really painting a pretty picture here aren't I? But to me Hawaii wasn't beautiful. To a mind such as mine, it was a prison surrounded by ocean. It was like a brighter, sunnier Alcatraz without the stone walls. Hawaii was the place everyone wanted to be; it was a chance to escape from your normal life and live it up in a tropical heaven. For me it was always the exact opposite. I often found my self thinking of large cities abundant in steel and concrete, the air slurred with car exhaust and smog. I felt like an animal locked away in a zoo, and Kauai was my cage.

In a way, I lived my entire life imprisoned. But not by bars and impenetrable glass. I felt like I was trapped in my own life. I grew tired of the same routine and the endless repetition and consistency. I was tired of looking at the same people and the same places. I felt like I was losing myself to apathy. The only excitement I experienced was in my laboratory when Jumba and I would spend hours tinkering away, so I buried myself in my work. Being the youngest and having no special abilities, I was always the black sheep in my family. I was accepted as a member of my Ohana, but I often faced neglect at the hands of my father; and my brothers had taken every opportunity to make my life miserable. They liked to spend their time coming up with new and inventive ways of tormenting me. It was sort of demented hobby of theirs.

The only one who ever understood me was Jumba–probably because we were so much alike. We were the greatest minds on the island–even on Earth. The small minded humans of the planet couldn't compare to us. In our laboratory there was nothing we couldn't accomplish. We would spend hours–sometimes days-- meddling and altering the laws of nature. It was what Jumba like liked to call 'Evil Genius work.' In many ways I was smarter than Jumba, but I would never tell him that. I like to make people think I'm not a smart as I actually am; I find it harder to relate to people if they think you're more intelligent than they are. But still, I always felt I understood the world better than everyone else. I saw things in a different light; the glass was always half-full in my mind. To me the world was like a book, a book I could read for hours, taking in all the information it had to offer. There was always something new to learn, and believe me when I say: I remember everything I learn. One thing I pride myself on is my photographic memory (which you could imaging comes in handy when you don't have a paper or pencil).

Life in Kauai went on very much as it had since I entered the world, full of its own comings and goings. Tourists always crowded our streets with their cameras and suitcases. But that one fateful day when I would make the most significant scientific discovery of my life; a breakthrough that would send my mind spinning with questions as I calculated the endless possibilities. It would be my greatest accomplishment but it would also be my doom. Maybe if I hadn't fallen asleep at my computer, maybe after years of trying and failing I said "To hell with this experiment," things might have turned out differently. At the time I was working on the formula for what would unknowingly become my downfall. I'm not going to bore you with the details; even if I tried you probably wouldn't understand a word of it. Right now, the only thing you need to know is this formula would soon set off a chain of events that would send my life crashing down in flames.

Hidden in a secluded part of the jungle, about half a mile away from the house, was my laboratory. On the outside it appeared to be nothing more than a small warehouse, no bigger than a tiny house. The walls were made of concrete lined with a metal alloy of my own creation. It had no windows and only one door in and out. This was only a small section of the laboratory; the bulk of it was underground.

My laboratory lies dormant in pitch darkness except for the bright blue light shining from the supercomputer's massive screen. A series of graphs and an endless jumble of equations shined on the monitor. As usual I had fallen asleep at my computer, my face planted on the keyboard, a thin trail of drool leaking from the corner of my mouth. I stayed up all night working tirelessly on the formula for my next experiment. Finally after hours of pounding on the keyboard, fixing every error and calculating every numeral; I had collapsed from exhaustion, falling asleep right there in my chair. I had been working on this formula for the past two years. Every night had been devoted to getting it just right. Any miscalculation or glitch—the slightest error—could ruin everything.

It was almost noon by the time I awoke. Yawning loudly, I sat upright in my chair, stretching my cramped limbs. There's something abut sleeping face down on a computer that tends to give one terrible back cramps. The computer's light stung my sensitive eyes in the darkness of my laboratory—it was like having a spotlight pointed at your face. I cursed myself for falling asleep at my computer again. When I turned around I found the large steel complex deserted. From what I could see in the light cast by the screen's ghostly glow, my lab was empty. Jumba must have gone home after I fell asleep. Sighing, I stared up at the supercomputer. My formula was nowhere near complete.

After all of that work—another night wasted—I still wasn't any closer to perfecting my formula. I was close, but there was one thing I couldn't get right; it didn't fit with the rest of the formula. It didn't make sense, everything should have added up. I must have tried over a hundred times last night—and still no results! Maybe this slight mathematical anomaly wasn't the problem; maybe the problem was further back. But how as I supposed to rectify the problem if I didn't know what it was? I was lost. I suppose I could have miscalculated. But in my pride I would never admit to that. What was I to do? Unfortunately, my formula was driven from my mind as a loud, angry growling sounded from my gut.

Cringing in pain, I held my stomach. Hunger was gripping my insides like a cold vice. I had neglected to eat the previous night, and the night before—so lost was I in my work that I had forgotten one of the most essential necessities of life. I spotted a candy bar lying discarded on my desk next to an empty coffee cup (probably left by Jumba) and I immediately began to salivate. It was of my favorites: a delicious Twix bar all mine for the taking.

Licking my lips, I reached out for the candy, but in my tiredness and fatigue my hand struck the coffee cup, accidentally knocking it onto the keyboard. Before I could stop it, the arrant coffee cup rolled along the keyboard, causing a jumble of random numbers to be typed on the screen.

"Dammit!" I cursed, angrily throwing the coffee cup to the floor. I gazed up at my formula, appalled at the mess the cup had made. I had my finger poised over the delete button, ready to erase the random numerations the cup had caused—but at that instant, my eye caught something; it was so small and obscure in that mass of calculation I might never have seen it at all.

Some people believe in destiny, that everything is predetermined. But was it fate or coincidence that when the coffee cup hit the keyboard, it struck just the right keys. Because I saw something there in that random pile of numbers. Something I had overlooked. Typing madly, I rearranged some of the numbers, fixing them into curtain equations. When I was finished I looked up at the screen and crossed my fingers. Pressing the enter key, I watched amazed as the computer input the new information. I was only waiting a few second as the supercomputer calculated the outcome of my experiment. Yes! It had worked! It all added up! Of course it all made perfect sense, how could I have not seen it before? The computer finally showed a positive result. I had done it (In a matter of speaking). By some amazing coincidence a rogue coffee cup had shown me the way to completing my life's work.

Gently I caressed the massive computer screen, my fury palm smearing the glass. I couldn't believe it. It was finished; my formula was finally finished. Completing that formula had been—in my mind—the greatest achievement of my life. Everyone has a purpose in this world; I believed I had just completed mine. Of all the things to be discovered by accident: penicillin, Newton discovering gravity, but this had to be the greatest. Not because of its use, but because of its brilliance. Quickly I saved the information to my hard drive and with newfound energy, I sprung from my chair. I took the stairs up to the forest level and headed for the door. Punching my password into the small terminal, I ran through the moment the metal doors opened. The sunlight nearly blinded me, but I didn't care. I had to tell Jumba! 

* * *

**Alius111: **I would like to thank my Beta Reader Shay for re-reading and correcting my mistakes. 


	2. The Good News

**Simon's Experiments**

**By Alius111**

**Chapter Two**

**The Good News**

The lab's massive metal doors slammed behind me. It was a clear Hawaiian day; the climate was, as always, unusually hot. I ran through the tropical forest, pushing branches out of my way as I went. The house was only a few minutes away. A thousand thoughts were rushing through my mind, all of them about my formula. With its completion my mind had been opened to thousands of new scientific possibilities. Yes, I imagined that the next few days would be taken up by endless experiments and testing.

By the time I reached the house I was already out of breath (I never was the physical type). It was a modest two story beach house, painted a light blue, with large metal shingles for a roof. The only thing that would strike someone as odd were the three large domes that were built on the rooftop. Yes, all in all it was a pretty nice set up. Of course this place had never truly felt like home to me. The only place I felt at home was my lab.

I ran up the wooden steps and towards the front door. The floorboards creaked under my feet as I went. The front porch definitely needed a paint job. The old white paint was chipped and peeled with age. I would have to remind David about that. So far so good: my brothers were nowhere in sight; I was in no mood for confrontations.

I threw open the front door so hard it slammed into the wall, the glass window shaking in its frame. Panting, I ran into the living room. Everyone was seated in front of the television watching some old movie, I believe it was called 'Earth Versus the Spider'. Their eyes were practically glued to the television screen. I don't even think they heard me come in. How someone could spend so much time staring at that idiot box was beyond me.

Luckily seated on the couch, stuffing his face with potato chips, was Jumba. Everyone's attention was suddenly on me. I ran up to him, leaning on his knee trying to catch my breath. My brothers stared at me with distaste, but right I hardly cared. They weren't going to ruin this moment.

"Ah, Simon," Jumba said. "Have you come to watch movie?"

"No," I heaved. I really needed to exercise more. I was spending too much time in front of my computer. "Jumba...I-it's finished, my formula is finished!"

Jumba stared at me with complete shock. His surprise gave way to joy when he jumped off the couch laughing triumphantly.

"Ha! Excellent! Then we have no time to lose!" He dropped the bowl of chips, where, much to Nani's disdain, they scattered on the floor. Laughing again, he scooped me up in his arms, threw me over his shoulder, and took off out the door, down the steps, and into the tropical forest towards our lab.

When we finally arrived at the labs door, Jumba threw me off his shoulder and punched in the access code on the small computer terminal.

"Evil Genius Jumba entry code 102030405060708090," he said.

'Entry code accepted,' said the terminal's robotic voice.

Feeling excited, we walked though the doors as they opened. Our lab was three levels: the first level which was above ground was my residential quarters. It's where I slept and practically spent most of my time. I used to have a room in the main house, but to make things easier for everyone I moved my room into my lab. The second floor, which was underground, was where all the scientific work was done.

Down there is where I kept my supercomputer and other machines. There were tables upon tables of test tubes, beakers and other scientific tools. But probably the most important in the back is where we kept The Vault, which contained our most dangerous inventions and chemicals.

And finally, the third floor, which was also underground, was the bowels of the lab. This is where we kept the machines that kept the lab going. They were the life of the entire laboratory. Down there machines that produced electricity, heat, water, and anything else needed to keep the lab in perfect working order were located.

Taking the stairs down to the second floor, I sat my self in front of the Supercomputer and began typing furiously on the keyboard. I opened the files about my formula. With pride I displayed them to Jumba. He watched the computer screen, astonished, reading every equation of my formula.

"Ha ha! You've done it!" He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Jumba," I managed to choke out, I pulled myself out of his arms, and sat back in my chair. He asked me how it happened, so I explained to him the whole incident with the coffee cup. He chuckled warmly.

"Incredible," he said under his breath. After a short moment of silence he finally said, "When do we start testing?"

I should have ended it, right at that moment. If I had known what I know now I would have smashed that damn computer to pieces. But I didn't, I wasn't aware of the danger I was getting myself into. I can't describe how many times I've kicked myself for proceeding with testing. Instead of doing what I should have done I turned to Jumba and said, "Immediately."

And that sealed my fate. With one word I was setting up the pieces for my own destruction. Now it was final. We quickly got to work. We fired up the Laboratory. The machines sprang to life, their little electric lights beeping. We wanted to put my theory to the test as soon as possible.

I recall getting ready for the testing very clearly. I was anxious, but at the same time I was afraid, afraid that my experiment wouldn't work. What it was just another failure? What if it was just another dead end? Maybe I was just setting myself up for more disappointment. Looking back I wish it had been a failure. Little did I know my experiment would indeed work. It would work more than I could ever possibly imagine. Not in my wildest dreams did I think it would work out so well. But it did, and soon you will see exactly where it got me.

* * *

**Alius111: **This chapter has been edited. A special thanks to my Beta Reader, Shay Shay.


	3. Early Beginings

**Simon's Experiments**

**By Alius111**

**Chapter Three**

**Early Beginnings**

I awoke the next morning feeling very tired and lethargic. I felt like I had hardly gotten any sleep at all. Rolling over, I looked at my alarm clock. 3:45PM stared back at me in bright red numbers. Damn it! I over slept again. I really needed to start going to bed at a decent hour. It was my fault, really. I was always working late. Last night Jumba and I had worked determidly into the late hours of the night. So far the only progress we made was a large beaker of transparent liquid that was sitting inside a protective glass case; safe inside the vault.

My stomach growled. Cringing, I placed my hand over my stomach. I had neglected to eat again. If I wasn't careful I might end up starving myself. It was too late for breakfast and too early for dinner. It looked like I would have to make my own food. Sitting up, I untangled myself from the covers and jumped out of the bed. I could use a cup of coffee. I never really liked coffee, but it tends to give you a little kickstart in the morning.

Yawning, I walked over to the counter towards the coffee machine. It was empty. Okay so there was no coffee . . . I would just have to eat something with some sugar. I walked over to the mini refrigerator and opened the door. Empty.

"Damn it Jumba!" He was such a pig! He was always stuffing his face when at his age he should be looking after his health. I guess I would just have to wait for dinner. I should check on my experiment. Something of this importance should be checked regularly and closely monitored. I took the stairs down to the second level. It was relatively cooler in the underground level.

I sat in my chair,and turned on my computer monitor. The word Login flashed on the supercomputer's massive screen. I entered my login code on the keyboard and the computer sprang to life.

"Welcome Simon," said the computer's robotic voice.

"Thank you, Debra," I said, searching through my files.

Debra or The D.E.B.R.A was a computer program Jumba and I created. Its purpose—among other things—was to monitor the lab and experiments. It was Jumba who came up with the name Debra. When I asked him what Debra stood for he just snickered and said it was his business, and left it at that.

"Debra, what is the status on my experiment Chemical 606?" I asked.

The Computer to took a moment to load before answering. "Chemical 606, status, stable."

"Excellent." Everything was going as planned. Soon I would be able to move to the second stage of development, and then the more rigorous testing. "Debra, how are my stocks doing?" A series of calculations and numbers ran across the screen.

"Stocks, up eight points since yesterday," was her answer.

Excellent, the stocks were rising. Looks like I made another good choice. That is how we were able to fund our research. Over the years I had made some very good choices in the stock market. In fact I was one of the wealthiest people on the earth. I had money in banks all over this planet. It was safe to say my financial life was secure. Jumba and I would have enough funding for ten lifetimes. As far as the government was concerned the stocks belonged to my alter ego. A German entrepreneur by the name of Emmanuel Mison. Emmanuel Mison was my alias. Using his face I was able to walk safely through corporate America. At that point in time Emmanuel was a name known all over the United States. I thought it was funny—considering he didn't exist.

Debra notified me that someone was entering the lab. It was Jumba. A moment later I heard him coming down the stairs.

"Simon, you're awake," he said when he saw me sitting at the computer.

"Yes, I am. By the way did you happen to notice that the refrigerator was empty?" He stopped in his tracks, suddenly looking nervous.

"Oh yeah...about that." He started scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was being hungry."

I jumped out of the chair. Crossing my arms I walked towards him. "Hungry? Jumba you cleaned out the whole thing. There is more food in your stomach than there is in a grocery store."

He huffed. "Oh come on, what is big deal? So I had little snack." The four eyed alien turned away from me and headed towards the vault at the other end of the lab. Swiftly I followed after him determined to make my point heard.

"What is the big deal?" I asked "Jumba, you really should be watching your weight. Look at you. You're a blimp."

"Nonsense." He said defiantly. "Jumba is in perfect health." We stopped in front of the vault's huge steel doors. You could set off a hydrogen bombs and it wouldn't even make a dent in this door. It was made up of my own special metal alloy. Right now it was fetching a pretty good price on the Galactic Black Market. But Jumba, perfectly healhty? I had to snicker at that.

I laughed. "You can't even walk across the lab without breaking a sweat."

Huffing indignantly, Jumba put one of his massive hands on a scanner. Tha machine scanned his finger prints and bleeped loudly.

"Access code," it said.

"Evil Genius Jumba, access code 102030405060708090." The vault's door opened,and we walked inside. The vault was a very large room with racks and shelves practically packed with various test tubes and beakers. The florescent lights switched on, reflecting off the freshly waxed linoleum floor.

Without speaking we walked down one of the dimly lit aisles of racks. As we moved nearer to the back of the vault we passed by four large glass tubes. As I looked up at them I sighed. Floating inside each of those containers were the bodies of four small experiments. They were my first attempts at creating a living breathing experiment, but for some reason they had never gained consciousness. It had been a crushing failure. Jumba must have seen me staring at them because he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay." He said warmly "I have good feeling about this one."

I smiled, and thanked him, but I wasn't totally convinced. I wasn't trying to create another living experiment. My formula which I had worked for the last two years was for a chemical. I called it Chemical 606. I haven't told Jumba what it was for yet, but I knew I had to tell him sooner or later.

We reached the back of the vault, and there, sitting on a stainless steel table; was the large glass case that held my life's work. Right at that moment I wanted nothing more than for Chemical 606 to be nothing short of a complete success. It's funny how one's priorities can change so drastically. Right now the only thing I want is to see the sky again instead of a metal roof, and the cold glass pane of my cell door. Putting on black rubber gloves, Jumba opened the case lid and examined the large beaker. Everything seemed to be in order. I told Jumba that there was no need to check it. Debra informed me it was stable, but as Jumba always told me: I should never trust a computer—which was crazy because using a computer eliminated the possibility of mistakes—unless the user is the one who made the mistake.

I wanted to continue testing and development as soon as possible, but Jumba insisted that I take a break for a few hours. I put up a good argument but eventually gave in. What was the harm in taking a little time of now and then? We would continue testing tonight, but for now we would just have rest and relaxation.

XXXX

I strolled down a busy Hawaiian street on all fours. Walking around like an animal was degrading, but as far as these people were concerned I was just a dog. These people were completely oblivious to the point that it sickened me. I asked myself how could someone pose so unconvincingly as a dog yet fool hundreds of people? Humans were simple minded creatures. They saw only what was right in front of them. I suppose they saw me only as a dog because that's what they wanted to see. It was so much simpler for me to be a dog rather than the offspring of an illegal genetic experiment. They probably wouldn't except it anyway. Humans feared what they didn't understand. Day by day they walk around living their happy little lives, completely oblivious to everything right in front of them. Then again who am I point fingers? Am I really any better than them?

Even for the warm climate it was an unusually hot day. I was thinking that I should have gone to the beach. At least I could have gone swimming. That was another unique quality about me. For some reason my molecules weren't as dense as my brother's. So, unlike them, when I entered the water I would float. Yes, when it came to genetics I really was an anomaly. I liked ot think my brothers envied my ability to swim. How perfect would that be? They wanting something I had. Just the thought gave me tingles.

I stopped in my tracks when I came face to face with Experiment 007, the Experiment designed to drive everyone insane with its never ending barking. And sure enough attached to the other end of her long purple leash was Mertle Edmonds. I shuddered. Something about that girl made my skin crawl. From what I understood she was constantly harassing Lilo, using every opportunity to shun the poor girl from her pathetic little band of goons.

"Hey look!" she announced smugly. "It;s one of Wierdlo's dogs." 007 started barking madly as Mertle and her little group of friends surrounded me.

"What do you think its doing?" said the girl known as Yuki.

Myrtle laughed "Probably looking for recruits to take back to Weirdlo's home planet." They broke into a series of annoying giggles. I couldn't believe it. She was twelve years old and she was still acting like a child. This girl seriously needed to get a life or at least a hobby.

I drew the line when she started poking me in the head with a stick. The poking only made them laugh louder. Very well, if she thought I was a dog then maybe I should act like one. I let out threatening growl. There laughter suddenly cut short, and they looked at me with fear.

"Watch out It's vicious!" Myrtle screamed. Turning arounfd they all bolted down the street. I chuckled as I watched the girls run screaming around the corner, dragging 007 behind them. _Well, that was the highlight of my day,_ I thought. I had nothing better to do with my time so I decided to go to the beach. It would beat just walking around town waiting for Myrtle to come back . . . possibly with a police officer.

I arrived at the beach shortly after the confrontation with Myrtle. As always the beach was crowded with hundreds of people, most of them tourists. People were lying on their towels sunbathing, they were swimming, surfing, the place was packed. I didn't feel like being around that many people so I took my business a few miles away to a more secluded part of the beach.

"Ah, now this is more like it," I said.

This area of the beach was completely deserted. The long stretch of sand was completely barren save for a broken pale and a few ghosts of footprints. There was a rumor flying around about this place. According to the people a few months back a young boy was savagely attacked by a shark. He didn't make it. Anyway a few more attacks were reported, a young girl about five years old, an old elderly women, and a surfer who was unfortunate enough to find himself pulled out to sea by the rip tide. The shark was never caught and this area of the beach has been abandoned ever since. I felt bad for the people who had gotten attacked, but nothing could be done about it now. In any case it worked out pretty well for me. Here I could enjoy myself without being disturbed by anyone.

"Hey fellas," came a loud obnoxious voice. "Look what we have here."

"_Oh no,"_ I thought. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Slowly I turned around around to confront whoever was behind me. My suspicions were proven true when I was my brothers walking confidently towards me. I felt my stomach drop to the floor. What did they want?


	4. Origins

There was no use running. They would be on me before I could even turn around. Besides I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of watching me run. I thought about Mertle and her friends running away from me. Maybe it was a cruel irony that I found myself in almost the exact same situation. Damn karma.

My brothers and I were relatively the same height as my Father, but each of us had our own unique physical qualities. Elvis, the oldest brother was a little more muscular than the rest of us. Besides being taller too, he also had a little bit of spiky fur on top of his head. Now my two other brothers Aaron and Presley...I'm not even sure how to describe them.

In the womb I suspect that they were originally meant to be one person, but was accidentally separated into two. You couldn't tell either of them apart, they moved the same way, they talked the same way, they even sometimes finished each others sentences. They were inseparable, one would not go anywhere without the other.

To this day I still find hilarious that my father named his son after Elvis Aaron Presley, but I suspect Lilo might have had something to do with it. As I said before my brothers didn't like me. I've heard of sibling rivalry but this was ridiculous. Besides verbally abusing me, I've succumb to very harsh beatings at their hands. I'm reminded of the incident were Elvis broke a very large piece of wood over my head.

Now I was surrounded by all three of them. Aaron and Presley were circling me like vultures while Elvis just stood in front of me snickering. He was such a pompous jackass! He thought he was king of the world, and the greatest thing to happen to any female experiment.

"Hey queer." He said to me. His voice sounded just like Fathers. I let the comment roll of my back. I could hear Aaron and Presley laughing behind me. They were probably standing there to make sure I couldn't escape.

"What are you doing out here? Looking for your boyfriend?" Elvis snickered. That comment made Aaron and Presley laugh even louder. By now my fists were clenched tightly at my side. I could feel my claws cutting into my palms. But I dared not strike out at him or try to engage in any kind of physical action. Due to his enhanced strength he could literally break me in two like a pretzel!

"Elvis, its always a pleasure to see you." I mumbled, struggling to keep my temper under control. Suddenly he grabbed me by the fur on my chest, and pulled me forward until our faces were practically touching. I heard a threatening growl escape his throat. I hate to admit it, but I was afraid. I hated how intimidated I was by him.

"Hey!" I said nervously. "I don't want any trouble." I attempted to back away from him, but Aaron and Presley Prevented me from escaping.

Elvis chuckled. "Really well trouble found you!" Without warning with his right hand he grabbed me roughly by the throat, and lifted me into the air. I struggled to breath as he squeezed my windpipe. I tried to tell him to stop, but he was squeezing me neck so hard the only thing that came out was a gagging sound.

He then pulled his left arm back and punched me in the stomach. If he had punched any harder he would have broken me in half. I wanted to cry out in pain but his hand around my neck prevented me from doing so. He punched me three more times before he finally loosened his grip on my throat, and threw me to the ground. But it wasn't over yet. I doubted he would let me off that easily. Suddenly he kicked me so hard in the stomach I actually coughed up blood. Tears welled up in my eyes from the intense pain.

It was at that moment that Aaron and Presley decided to join in. Mercilessly they all started kicking me at once. I curled into a ball, and covered my head with my arms trying to protect myself, but it didn't do any good. This must have gone on for about fifteen minutes before Elvis finally said.

"OK, this has gotten boring, lets go guys." They all turned to leave, but at the last moment Elvis turned around and swiftly kicked me in the back. "See ya later fagot!" laughing they all turned around and left me bleeding with my face down in the sand.

I felt pain all over my body, but that kick to the back had hurt the most. I would have thought it was broken, but I could still move. Wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth, I pulled myself to my feet. My nose was bleeding profoundly(it was probably broken), my back had gone numb, and I could feel a pounding headache coming on. I knew I would have to get back to the lab so I could bandage up my wounds. But it was such a long way. My arms hung loosely at my side as I began to limp down the beach.

I had been Limping for hours now, and had made little progress, but finally after much strain. My feet walked off the hot sand and onto solid concrete. Well at least I had made it to town. Eventually the pain had subsided leaving a dull throbbing in its wake. The sun had disappeared behind a dark cloud. It looked like at storm was coming. Just my luck. I needed to get back to the lab before it started to rain.

I arrived at the Labs front door just as the first few drops of rain began to fall. Feeling drained, I typed in the password.

Access Code...

"Evil Genius Simon, access code 010203040506070809090807060504030201" The doors opened, and I stepped inside. The only thing that greeted me when I entered the lab was silence. Jumba was no where in sight. It looked like I was on my own. Grabbing a roll of bandages from the medical supply cabinet, I went into my personal bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom, dripping blood on the clean tile floor. I Looked at myself in the full length mirror that was set next to the sink. From the looks of my battered reflection they had beaten me pretty good. I had two black eyes, and a large cut on my forehead. The bleeding in my nose finally subsided. Judging by the sharp pain in my chest I guess I had a bruised rib. Besides some other small cuts and scrapes that was it.

I leaned against the mirror rubbing my temples. I had such a pounding headache! I felt very tired, its incredible how getting the shit kicked out of you will make you tired. I applied bandages and gauze to my wounds. After making sure to switch of the light I left the bathroom ,and headed down to the second level. I nearly tripped going down the stairs, but luckily I was able to grab hold of the railing before I fell.

I felt drained and exhausted I had used all my energy dragging myself from the beach. I was practically running on fumes. I decided the best thing for me was to take a nap, but before I did I had to check on my experiment. Groaning I heaved myself into my chair and booted up the computer.

"Debra...how is my experiment?" A series of calculations and number flew across the screen.

Chemical 606, status stable.

"Good". I leaned back in my chair, wishing the pain in my head would go away. Thoughts of my brothers and how they had ganged up on me filled my mind. They were all miserable cowards. What kind of person attacks someone when he's outnumbered three to one? It didn't bother me as much anymore. I was used to it by now. These beatings were on weekly basis. Actually I would have been surprised if they hadn't attacked me.

I was used to the beatings and the name calling. I thought back to the hurtful comments Elvis had said. Queer he said, fagot he called me. I tried my best to not let the names get to me, but words hurt. They were always accusing me of being a homosexual. Probably because I had shown no interest in any of the female experiments. Its not that I didn't like females, it was just that I had no time for them. My work took up all the spare time I would use to look for a potential mate.

Another thing was none of the females caught my interest. If I were to take a mate she would have to have a mind that could challenge my own. She would have to share my interests. I was looking for more than just an attractive form. But in didn't matter in the slightest because I had to face the facts. What female would ever want to be with me? I was a freak among freaks. I had no powers or special abilities.

A female would want a male who could impregnate her with strong children. I could imagine my line being as weak as I was. I would probably end up alone for the rest of my life. Jumba was my only true friend, and he wasn't going to last forever. Especially with the way he eats. Once he died then what would I do? The only other friends I had were the lifeless machines that populated my laboratory. I wished my brothers and I could get along. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone.

But my brothers always had a raw seething hatred for me. Its not because I'm a rude or bad person. I had never done anything to them that would justify the way they treat me. Actually I wished I was a bad person then they would have a reason to hate me. But no, the reason they despised me was far more cruel.

I Looked at the picture that was set right beside the computers keyboard. There was a pink experiment smiling at me from the photo. It was a picture of my Mother. Standing beside her in the photo with his arm around her was my father. Sighing, I leaned on my desk recalling the story of my birth.

Many years before when my father and mother found out she was pregnant they were overjoyed. They weren't exactly trying for children, but they were excited none the less. Father had quickly spread the news to every experiment and they congratulated him. Jumba was having a field day. One of his experiments were going to have offspring! Months later she started to develop, and soon enough it was very obvious she was pregnant. Scans later on revealed that three healthy males were on the way. Father was ecstatic.

A few more months passed, and finally my Mother went into labor for the first time. Everyone was prepared the names had been chosen. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. Elvis was the first one to be born. He was fallowed soon after by Aaron and Presley. Mom was weakened by the whole ordeal. apparently giving birth to three children is difficult. But it didn't matter now they had their three boys, everything was perfect. But then it came as quite a shock when she went into labor for the fourth time. This time with yours truly.

Mine was a very difficult birth. She had trouble pushing me out. In fact it wasn't until the next morning that my small hairless form was crying in my Father's arms. I had been completely unexpected. For some reason when my mother was scanned I didn't show up on the chart. I still haven't figured out why, but still everything was okay they now had four boys instead of three. They would get by.

However for some reason Mother...she didn't wake up. Right after giving birth to me, she closed her eyes and didn't open them again. They tried every thing to revive her, but it did no good. She was gone. I suppose birthing me had been to much for her. It had been Lilo who had given me the name Simon at birth. She said I looked like a Simon, Funny I never saw it.

So, there it is. That is why my brothers hated me. They believe that I am responsible for our Mother's death. Maybe that's why Father neglects me, maybe deep down like his sons he too believes that I am responsible. It wasn't fair! I was being blamed for something that wasn't my fault. At that moment a terrifying thought entered my mind. What if it was my fault? I might have not put a gun to her head, but she's dead because of me.

The beatings and the name calling I could take, but I can't take the guilt. You can't imagine the pain when your own brothers blame you for killing their Mother. It was too much for me to handle right now. Maybe after a good long nap, and after my wounds heal. I might feel better. Shutting off the computer, I walked up the stairs to the first level. I climbed into bed and curled up in the covers. The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep was Chemical 606.


	5. A Little Mishap

"Simon, Simon wake up." Someone was shaking my shoulder. I tried to bat their hand away so I could go back to sleep, but whoever it was wouldn't stop shacking me.

"Go away." I groaned, But the person shacking my arm was relentless.

"Simon! Is time to wake up!" I shivered as the covers were pulled off me. I heard a gasp. Sluggishly I turned over to face the one responsible for waking me up. I opened my eyes, and there was Jumba standing beside my bed with a shocked expression on his face. I tried to get up, but I was still to weak. The headache hadn't gone away. There was a pounding inside my skull.

"Simon, what happened?" He asked me.

"It was nothing." I said "My brothers and I just had a little disagreement." I managed to get up into a sitting position. My head felt like someone had dropped a brick on it.

"Oh no, not again" Jumba gently lifted me out of the bed, and started walking towards the bathroom. I looked back at where I was just sleeping, wishing that I was still fast asleep, but I was shocked to see that my pillow had a large blood stain on it. I reached up and touched my face. My nose had started bleeding again.

Jumba carried me into the bathroom, and sat me on the toilet lid. He left the room for a moment, but shortly returned carrying some bandages and a bottle of pills. Slowly he removed the bandages I already had on, which were completely stained with my blood, and applied fresh bandages and gauze to my injury's.

"Here." He said "Take these." He handed me two small blue pills from the bottle he had been carrying. I asked him what they were for and he said.

"They'll take care of pain." Reluctantly I swallowed the pills, Jumba handed me a glass of water. Once the glass had been drained he took the cup from me, and placed it om the rim of the sink. When I wasn't paying attention he reached up and squeezed my nose. A bolt of pain shot through my head increasing the pounding in my skull.

I yelled out, swatting his hand away "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! THAT HURT!" Jumba said nothing. He just looked at me scratching his chin. Then finally nodded as if something had been decided.

"Sorry, I was checking if nose was broken, seeing that it is wait here." For the second time he turned around and left me alone in the bathroom. I was used to Jumba doing these kind of things. Everytime I was injured either by some accident or by a fight with my brothers. He was always right there with bandages in hand. Jumba was my friend, and my mentor. Actually he was more like a father to me.

I was reminded about this one time a few years ago. I was still a very young experiment. I had been playing with a large piece of broken wood. I don't remember why. Which is surprising because I usually remember everything. Anyway, a large piece of the wood had broken off, and had wedged itself deep into my right hand. It was the first time I had gotten a sliver, and it hurt.

Jumba had found me crying in front of the house. He asked me what was wrong ,and I showed him the sliver stuck in my hand. Smiling he told me, he could take care of it. He lifted me onto his shoulder and brought me to his ship. (Which was also his lab at the time). Once we arrived he sat me down in the pilots chair, and attempted to take out the sliver, but every time he tried I jerked my hand away. He told me to hold still, but I said I was afraid that it might hurt. If it hurt a lot going in then it must hurt even worse going out.

He asked me if I knew how pain actually worked. I shook my head. He then got into this long lecture about how pain worked. He told me about the nerve cells and how they sent messages to brain. Telling the brain that it hurt. So, really pain was just a bunch of electrical impulses. I was reluctant but assured, so I told Jumba he could take it out. When he laughed I looked down at my right hand, and was astonished to see the sliver was gone.

I looked up, and there was Jumba holding a bloody piece of wood in his hand. He had distracted me with the lecture. I had been paying so close attention that I didn't notice when Jumba had taken it out. And it hadn't hurt at all.

"There now that wasn't so bad." He had said. It was at that moment in time that I realized Jumba had become the leading Father figure in my life. After he applied some disinfectant, he said I could leave if I wanted to. But I didn't want to. I asked him if I could stay and watch him work in his lab, and he said yes. So, the rest of that night was spent watching Jumba work on various projects in his ship/lab. And in terms of science it had been a very educational night indeed. It was a year after that, that we would come up with the blue prints for our own laboratory .

Sighing, I looked around the bathroom. A few years ago this had all been just a vision in both our heads, but look at it now. Through our hard work and ingenuity we had brought our idea to life. We were now the proud owners of the most technologically advanced laboratory on the earth, and we were proud of it.

The labs at N.A.S.A and Area 51. That's right there actually is an Area 51. It was quite easy to find, when you have your own satellite orbiting the earth. Anyway their labs were no where near as advanced as ours. We even got our hands on some of the advanced alien technology. I'm not at liberty to say how. Lets just say it involved some very shady characters, and leave it at that.

Yes, I was proud of our laboratory. In here I accomplished things other scientists wouldn't dare dream about. I've been to space, I've discovered a cure for most cancers (But I haven't gotten it quite right yet) And I've even managed to enlarge an atom to the size of a basketball. Now If I could only get chemical 606 to work then all of my problems would be over.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jumba re-entered the bathroom carrying a large metal suitcase.

Without speaking he set it on the rim of the sink. He opened the lid and I peered inside. Thankfully it was just full of more medical supplies. The pain killers finally started to kick in. Pulling the supplies out of the case, Jumba immediately got to work.

After a long grueling half an hour. Jumba, finally returned the supplies back into the case, and admired his handy work. He had attached a small metal band to my nose that would act as a cast. It would keep my nose from healing crooked. Of course when he tried fastenting the metal band to my nose it felt like he had grabbed my nose with a pair of needle nose pliers, but thanks to the pain killers I hardly felt anything at all.

I noticed Jumba was looking at me weird. He seemed distant, like he had something on his mind. After a long awkward silence he finally said "I think you should tell 626."

I just sat there staring at him wide eyed, wondering if I had heard right. "What do you mean? "I asked. But I think I knew what he meant.

"You know what I mean." He said crossly.

I sighed "You want me to tell my Father that Elvis, Aaron, and Presley are beating on me. Don't you?"

Jumba nodded "Yes, Exactly"

I hopped down from the toilet ,making my way towards the door. "I...I can't." Jumba leaned down and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen." He began. "I'm sure if you were just to tell him h-"

Before he could finish. I wrenched my shoulder from his grasp, staring up at him angrily.

"Don't you think I've tried! I tried to tell him once, and after what happened I'm not about to try again!"

Before Jumba could say anything else. Turning around, I stormed out of the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me leaving, Jumba alone in the bathroom. Taking the stairs down to the second level, I sat myself in front of the supercomputer.

Jumba didn't know what he was talking about. I had already tried to tell my Father what was going on. It had been years ago when I was a young experiment. Just entering the world of science. After a specifically nasty beating. I had sought out my Father, seeking his help. When I told him, he looked at me like I had an arm growing out of my forehead.

I'm not sure what he was thinking. Maybe he didn't believe me, maybe he didn't think it was that serious. You know boys will be boys and all that crap. Or maybe he didn't care. He had told them to stop, but that was the extent of his actions. Of course my brothers didn't listen, and boy was I in for it now. They really beat me good after that. Oh well the past was the past.

My head pounded painfully. Leaning forward on my desk, I planting my face in my hands. I didn't know what was wrong with me lately. It wasn't like me to lose my temper like that. Usually I was very calm and collective, But lately I had been feeling... I spotted an empty coffee cup on the edge of my desk. The words "I'm A Genius I Am" was painted on it in bright blue letters.

I must have stared at that cup for ten minutes. It seemed so peaceful, solitary, and boring. Suddenly the strangest thing happened. Everything went black for a second. Time felt like it had skipped a beat, and the next thing I knew I was standing on my seat, and the I'm A Genius I Am Cup was lying on the floor in pieces.

"What?" I didn't remember doing that. I started rubbing my temples, the pounding in my head had gotten worse. The pounding was as rhythmic as a heart beat. Each beat felt as if a giant spike was being forced into my brain. Groaning, I sat back down in my chair. I needed some Advil, but it would have to wait for later. I neglected to check Chemical 606 tonight.

I started typing away on the keyboard. "Debra what is the status of Chemical 606?" The usual series of numbers and calculations ran across the screen. I nearly jumped out of my seat when the screen suddenly flashed red.

Chemical 606, status unstable.

"WHAT!" I threw myself from the chair, leaving it spinning behind me. I don't think I ever ran so fast in my life. My heart was pumping like a jack hammer in my chest. I reached the vaults door, and slammed my hand against the scanner that had been built closer to the floor.

Access Code

"Evil Genius Simon, access code 0102030405060708(Damn it! why did I make my password so long!)09090807060504030201. The vaults doors opened to me, and I ran inside. I ran passed the shelves of beakers and test tubes towards the back of the vault. When I got there I was horrified to see that the dark orange liquid in the beaker was boiling over! Oh no, I had forgotten take it off the bud son burner!

Jumping up, I grabbed the edge of the table, and hoisted myself onto the top. I pressed my face against the glass case. It looked like it was about to blow! I put on the protective rubber gloves that had been lying on the table. Without wasting anytime I opened the glass lid, and took the beaker off of the bud son burner. Once it was off the heat it started to still, and eventually it stopped boiling all together.

I placed the beaker back inside the glass glass making sure the lid was securely shut. Taking off the rubber gloves, I wiped the sweat from my brow. That had been a close one. Right now Chemical 606 was at a very dangerously reactive state. A few more seconds of prolonged exposure to heat, and it would have exploded. Incinerating me, and leaving a smoking crater in its wake. Now I had to let it set for a while. So, I could breath easy for a little bit. I checked the clock on the wall. It was dinner time. Excellent! I was starving.


	6. The Ugly Duckling

The whole family was seated at the kitchen table. Due to the not so recent growing the family had done in the many years that have passed. Nani had to get a much larger kitchen table. Large enough to seat, five experiments(myself included), three people, Pleakly, and Jumba. Soon they would have to make room for one more. Nani was pregnant with her David's first child.

You couldn't tell by looking at her, she was only one month along. Nani had been worried about how they would afford it. But, I assured here that if she was ever in trouble. I would be more than happy to give her a loan. She was the only person besides Jumba who knew about my finances.

Everyone was having their own conversations. Lilo was unusually silent, David was talking to Nani's stomach, Dad was laughing at some story my brothers were telling him, and Jumba and Pleakly were in deep discussion. I just stayed silent poking at my mashed potatoes with my fork. Everyone's plates were almost empty. We had roast chicken with potatoes for dinner, and Pleakly had set out a bowl of a thick bubbling green paste. I still haven't figured out what it was, but it smelled like fish.

Pleakly, he was quite a character. I must admit I tried to avoid him as best as I could. One time when I was younger I had wandered into Jumba and Pleakly's room. When I opened his closet, I had found that it was full of nothing but women's clothing. After that I tried to keep my distance. You could get used to the cross dressing, but I still thought it was strange.

"Oh my god Simon, What happened to your nose?"

I looked up from my potatoes at Nani, who had noticed the metal band on my nose. Everyone's attention was now on me. Elvis glared at me. I knew what that look meant. It basically meant say anything I'll beat you into the ground. I swore Jumba almost looked triumphant.

I cleared my throat struggling to find an excuse. "I...I had an accident in my lab." I finally said. Jumba gave a laugh.

"Really? How?" Nani asked.

"Yes." Jumba said, leaning on his elbows "How?"

I racked my brain for another excuse. Why did Nani have to know every damn detail? "I fell down the stairs, and When I fell my nose hit the railing." Seeming convinced she turned back to David, who continued talking to her stomach. My little ruse had fooled her, but Father was giving me a strange look. Suddenly Jumba angrily pushed out of his chair and stormed out of the kitchen. Seconds later I heard the front door slam.

"What was that about?" Asked Pleakly, but no one answered him. Sighing, I looked back down at my potatoes. I should have just told my father the truth about what had happened. Looking back now I wish that I did. If I had told him maybe this whole mess could have been avoided, but I couldn't. I hate to admit it, but I was afraid of my brothers, and what they might do to me if I did. It wasn't so much Aaron or Presley. It was Elvis I was scared of. Truth be told he really was a sadistic little jackass.

But deep down I was afraid of what my Father would do. I was afraid that if I actually did tell him. He would say that he didn't care, or even worse. He would tell me that he hated me, and would flat out blame me for killing his mate. I think that would be worse than if he had been the one beating me. Oh well. For now I would just have to put up with it, but not for much longer. My brothers may have enhanced strength and all of those other powers, but I have my mind. They were using their advantages, and I was using mine.

"Hey, Simon."

I looked over at Lilo who was poking me in the side.

"What?" I asked her. She leaned forward beckoning me with her finger. Moving closer to her, I listened intently.

"I was wondering If you could do a favor for me."

"A favor? What kind of favor?" I asked.

"There's an early Hula lesson tomorrow, and it won't be over until late. We've been doing a lot of practicing for the festival that is coming. Anyway I was wondering if you could do the rounds for me?"

"The rounds?" What was that? Ah yes, now I remembered. Every week or so Lilo had to check all of the experiments that inhabited the island, and see if they were still happy in the one place they truley belonged. It was a pointless ritual in my opinion, but she was their caretaker so she considered them her responsibility. She was very passionate about the whole thing. Probably because she went through all the that trouble to capture them.

"I don't know Lilo, I have a very important project I'm working on." Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "What about one of my brothers? I'm sure one of them would be happy to help you."

She laughed." Ya sure, one time I asked Elvis to do it and he didn't even check half of the experiments. Your the only one I can trust with this, please." She was practically begging me now.

"Alright!" I said. " I'll do it."

Lilo smiled. "Thanks Simon!" Saying that she got out of her chair and left the kitchen. "I owe you one!" She yelled from the hallway.

"Ya right, you owe me six hundred and twenty-three not one." I said under my breath. By now Nani and I were the only people left at the table.

Nani pointed to my plate "Are you done with that?"

"What? Oh yes I am" I handed my plate to Nani. Leaving the table, I made sure to push my chair in. I was moments away from leaving the table when...

"Simon, don't forget were all going to the beach in two days."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Nani I have a very important project I'm working on."

"Oh, come on you can take one day off to spend time with your family." She said, carrying everyone's plates over to the sink. I groaned. It seemed like everyone on this earth was against me finishing my experiment. It didn't matter now, there was no use arguing with her. Haning my head in disapointment, I walked into the living room which was surprisingly empty.

"Where is everyone?!" I yelled to the kitchen.

"I don't know!" I heard back.

Well, It looked like I had the whole living room to myself. Crossing my arms behind my back, I circled around the living room. It didn't seem like there was much to do. I eyed the television, no, forget it. I didn't like watching T.V. I spotted some books that were lying discarded beside the coffee table. What the hell I might as well. I had nothing better to do. Sitting down beside the books, I reached out and picked up the nearest one. _Alright lets see what kind of reading material Lilo owned_. I thought.

The first book was a large, red, and a hardcover with the title Plastic Surgeries Gone Wrong. People becoming horribly disfigured didn't interest me. I threw the book over my shoulder and grabbed the second one. This one was blue, and was called Practical Voodoo. I cringed, Lilo was a very strange girl. I threw that one away too, but the last one caught my interest. Leaning forward, I picked it up off the floor.

This book was purple. Instead of a title it had a picture of a duck on the cover. Maybe it was a book about ducks. Curious I opened the book. It had no words only pictures. On the first page was a picture of a duckling all alone in a forest, with a speech bubble above its head that said "I'm Lost." On the next page the duckling was with its family. They seemed very happy. I don't know why, but I felt sad all of a sudden. It was strange how an illustration could affect me like this. Angril,y I slammed the cover closed, and tossed it out of the living room.

I got up and was about to leave the living room. When there blocking the doorway was my Father, and in his hands was the book I had just discarded.

"Oh sorry." I said, nervously.

"Its okay." He replied. Taking a step forward, he attempted to hand me the book.

"No, its okay. I was just looking at it." I said, pushing the book away. walking past him, I headed toward the front door.

"Ugly Duckling."

"Huh?" Confused I turned around to look at my father.

"The Ugly Duckling." He said again, pointing to the book in his hand. I just stared at him with a confused look on my face. Walkingbeside me, he opened the book to the picture of the duck.

" This is Ugly Duckling." He was referring to the crying duck that was lost in the woods. "He's sad because he's all alone and nobody wants him, but on this page he finds his family, and is happy again because he knows were he belongs."

I wasn't sure were he was going with this. So, I said the only thing that came o mind. "That's great, that's uh…really interesting." I noticed he was giving my nose a weird look. Curiose, he reached out to touch it. When his hand moved towards my face, it looked like he was going to hit me. Frightened, I instinctively flinched. He quickly drew his hand back when he saw my reaction. He almost looked worried.

"I got to go." I said, turning away from him.

"Uh, Simon?" He said. I turned and faced him again.

"Yes?" He looked like he was struggling to say something.

"Never mind." He finally muttered. Sighing my father turned and left the living room, dropping the book onto the floor.

_That was strange, _I thought. I had to get back to my lab. I had a busy day tomorrow. At last I left the living room, and went out the front door. It was an unusually cold night for Hawaii's climate, but my lab wasn't far. Ignoring the cold, I stepped down the wooden stairs, and headed down the trail that would take me to my laboratory.


	7. Doing The Rounds

By the time I reached the labs main entrance. The wind had really picked up. It looked like a storm might be on the way. I shivered, It was so cold out tonight. I punched in my password on the small terminal.

Access Code

"Evil Genius Simon, Entry code 010203040506070809090807060504030201." As always the lab doors opened, and I walked in. I felt so tired. I wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed and get some much needed sleep, but I couldn't, not just yet anyway. I still had to check on Chemical 606. Sluggishly I walked down to the second level which was completely pitch black. That was strange the lights were off. I thought Jumba had come here after dinner, but there was no trace of him ever being here at all. I wondered were he went off to. Where does a large four eyed alien go in the middle of the night?

I plopped myself in my chair and logged into the computer. "Debra, has Jumba entered the lab in the last fifteen minutes?"

"No, Simon." The computer robotic voice answered.

"Thank you Debra." That was strange were could he be. I was probably just overreacting. He had more than likely gone back to his ship. Back to the matter at hand. "Debra, what is Chemical 606s progress.

I waited as the computer calculated.

Chemical 606, status stable. I breathed a sigh of relief. Good, I was to tired to deal with another problem like the last one. Seeing that everything was in order. I shut down the supercomputer, and started heading back up the stairs.

"AHHH!" I fell to my knees when a blinding pain suddenly burst through my head. I kept myself steady by clutching the railing. Jerking in pain my eyes madly shot in every direction. The room went fuzzy as my vision failed me. The whole room started to spin, making the pounding in my head increase. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the railing, with my hand clasped tightly around it.

When I regained consciousness, I found myself standing in front of my bed. The sheets and pillows torn to shreds. I roughly massaged my temples trying to quell the pain.

"What the hell happened?" Squinting I looked around. The whole first level looked like a tornado had hit it. Chairs were knocked over, torn papers littered the floor, cabinets had been thrown open, their contents littered the floor. What happened? Who had done this? I winced in pain looking down I saw a large piece of jagged glass sticking out of my hand. It was only then that I noticed the abundance of shattered glass surrounding me.

Crying out I wrenched the piece of glass from my hand, and threw it to the ground, where it broke into smaller pieces. For some one who always had the answers. I had absolutely no explanation for what I saw. One moment I was walking up the stairs and know this! What next?! I knew I had to clean this up, but just as I was about to start cleaning I was hit by a dizzy spell. My legs went numb, and I collapsed onto my bead. Curling up in the torn pieces of material that had been my bed spread I fell unconscious.

XXXX

When I awoke my alarm clock read 4:00AM. It was the only thing on my bed that had been left intact. I ran my hand down my face. I was so exhausted. I had gotten some sleep but it had come without the rejuvenating effects that usually accompanied it. It was early I wasn't supposed to be up for another couple of hours. I clapped my hands and the lights switched on. I had recently installed a clapper. I stretched my sore limbs. I needed a cup of coffee. Yawning I rolled out of bed, and onto the cold floor. It was then that I remembered the considerable damage that had been done to my room.

"Great! This is just perfect!" I had to clean this mess up for Jumba saw it. I still wasn't sure what had happened. It was obvious that some how I had done it. But what was I supposed to tell him. That I wrecked the residential level, but I don't remember doing it? He would think I was crazy. The next thing I know he'll have me locked up in a padded room with a straitjacket!

No, I had to get rid of the evidence. I couldn't let anything interrupt my experiment. Not when I was so close to completion. So, I got to work. I spent the next few hours the cleaning and washing the entire first floor. After two hours of exhausting labor. The first floor was spotless. It had taken me a little longer than I thought, but beside the absence of some glasses and plates that had been broken. Everything looked back to normal. But if anything like this ever happened again I would have no choice but to tell Jumba. Especially if my health depended on it.

I'm sure it was nothing. Probably just stress related. I had been under a lot of pressure lately. I would have to order more plates and glasses, but I could afford it. My alarm clock read 6:05AM. The sun would be rising now. If I was going to check on all the experiments in one day. I would have to start now. I opened the laboratory doors and walked into the brisk morning air.

Instead of walking forward towards the house like I would usually do. I turned right and walked around the large steel complex, heading towards the back. Behind my laboratory was my garage. Which is were I kept my auto mechanical tools, and my main mode of transportation. I arrived at my garage which was roughly the size of a normal sized garage. I kept it locked at all times. The only way to get in was a thumb print scanner. If anyone attempted to break in the alarm would immediately sound.

I pressed my thumb against the scanner, and the garage door opened. I walked into the darkened room and pushed out my hover craft. My hover craft was my pride and joy. I had built it with nothing but my bare hands, and some elbow grease. It was much larger than the hovercraft Jumba had built for Lilo. Mine was the about the size of a small car.

My hovercraft had everything. It was black with a large Grey stripe painted down the center, it had an advanced weapons system that could blow a hole in the ground the size of a house, a stereo, could reach up to speeds of 340.3 miles per second, and had a fresh coat of wax. This was the fastest way to get around the island. Using my hovercraft I would be done by sundown. I hopped into the drivers seat and turned the ignition key. The jet engine roared to life. I took my black sunglasses out of the glove compartment and put them on my face. Pulling back on the joystick the hovercraft took off into the air.

Laughing I took of full speed into the sky. I had already accelerated thousands of feet above the island. I threw my head back and let the wind blow through my fur. There was nothing more accelerating than flying thousands of feet above the ground at high speeds. It really got the adrenaline pumping. I pushed forward on the joystick and the hovercraft plummeted towards the ground. I pulled up just as I was about to hit the oceans surface. Flying inches above the sea, the cool ocean water sprayed me in the face. Looking over the edge of the hovercraft I saw an entire school of tropical fish swim by. Due to my photographic memory I'd be able to identify them later. After spending a few more minutes of flying and spiraling through the air. I took of back into the sky, and began circling the island.

I sighed watching the beautiful scenery below me. The sun was just rising, the mountains were casting a long shadow over the island. As much as I disliked this place I had to admit it. Hawaii really was a beautiful place to live. Oh well, I couldn't spend all day watching the landscape. I picked up my clipboard which had the names and numbers of each experiment with a little check box beside it.

"Who's first on my list?" I ran my finger to the top of the paper. "Okay, experiment 001 here I come." preparing myself for a hard days work. I flew towards a random part of the island in search of experiments. This was going to be a long day.

XXXX

"Okay, twenty down six hundred and three to go." I wrote a check mark beside experiment 020s name. Who was still perfectly happy working for charity. The next experiment was experiment 021.

XXXX

I walked down the streets, clipboard in hand towards a food stand. This food stand was run by experiment 062. He made the best tofu fries I have ever tasted. It was completely unnecessary for me to go see him. Because I had no doubt that he was still happy, but I was hungry. Minutes later I walked away from the food stand carrying a large box of tofu fries. They were delicious as always. Maybe I would go and see experiment 523 next for some shave ice.

XXXX

My next stop was experiments 149, and 150. The daring partners and crime were usually hanging around the stores. Ever since they were paroled it was hard to keep track of them. I had a hard time finding them, but once I finally tracked them down, and they seemed happy enough. That what was two more off my list. One hundred and fifty down, four hundred and seventy-three to go.

XXXX

I hovered next to the lighthouse. Waiting patiently for Experiment 221 to show himself. Soon enough he flew out of the lighthouse, an electrical current surging behind him.

"Hey Sparky how's life in the lighthouse?" I asked. He laughed manically and flew around the hovercraft giving off a dangerous amount of electricity. Then flew back into the massive rotating light. Leaving me lightly singed. Well, that answered that question. I checked the clock that was built into the dashboard. It was already noon. I had to pick up the pace!

XXXX

The carnival was crowded at usual. You couldn't turn around without knocking someone over. The whole place was completely packed with tourists. I could wager that there wasn't a single Hawaiian citizen in the whole theme park. As much as I hated crowds I had business here. Experiment 322, the experiment designed to verbally insult people worked here at a dunk tank. It shouldn't be to hard to find him. He was usually surrounded by a crowd of angry people. And sure enough I saw him at the dunk tank making fun of the surrounding people.

I eased my way through the crowd trying not to draw attention to myself, approaching the dunking tank I saw a young boy step forward holding a tennis ball. It looked like he was going to try and hit the target.

"Hey kid!" Yelled 322. "Nice clothes, what's the matter is your welfare mother not able to buy you a decent set of clothes!" 322 burst into the laugher. The boy angrily threw the ball, but as I suspected missed the target. Laughing even louder 322 threw more verbal insults to the boy who ran off crying his eyes out.

Suddenly 322 spotted me in the crowd. "Hey look who it is!" He announced "Its Simon, hey Simon! How's it feel to be unwanted wherever you go?! Or how is it being a powerless FREAK!"

"That son of a bitch" I cursed under my breath. I pushed a little girl out of the way, snatching the tennis ball from her hands. I threw it at the target. It was a direct hit! 322 was sent plunging into the pool of icy water. Feeling satisfied I left the carnival.

XXXX

I flew over the ocean towards a little speck of land about a mile from the island. I had finally entered the 500-Series. I didn't have that many more to go. I landed on th small island, and was greeted by Experiments 501, and 502. After a short conversation I was satisfied that they were happy in their one true place. But, they did have some very surprising news. They were actually trying for some offspring. So, wishing luck I flew back towards the island.

XXXX

I walked along the area publicly known as muscle beach. It was the place were all the muscle bound people came to exercise, or test their strength against one another. It was the perfect place to find Experiment 601. I looked up from my clipboard and saw the large purple experiment lifting weights. Excellent, I knew I would find him here. After I confronted him. He insisted that I spar with him and wouldn't let me leave until I did. After what was a very short match I left muscle beach nursing multiple bruises.

XXXX

I yawned, leaning back in the drivers seat. Resting my feet on the dashboard. I was finally finished. I observed my clipboard. Every experiment had a check mark beside his or her name. The sun was setting behind the horizon. And stars were starting to appear in the sky. It may have taken me all day, but I had found and checked all six hundred and twenty-three experiments.

Now I could finally get back to the laboratory, and rest up for the trip to the beach. I must admit I was enjoying the time off I was having. Sometimes I forget how much fun just flying around the island can be. Speaking of flying, the hovercraft was low on fuel. At full speed I flew across the island. Moments later I was parking the hovercraft into my garage. Making sure everything was locked up securely I headed to the front of my lab. It had been a trying day, and I was anxious to get to get some rest.


	8. To The Beach

I was in the back of the vault standing on the stainless steel table. Wearing black rubber gloves, and a white lab coat. After trying to get some rest after the days events. I had found that I had to much pent up energy to sleep. I figured if I wasn't going to get any work done tomorrow. Then I might as well work on chemical 606 tonight.

I held two large glass cylinders in each hand. Two different chemicals fizzed and bubbled in each cylinder. In front of me was the beaker that held Chemical 606 which was boiling over a bud son burner. This was a crucial step in mixing the chemicals. If done correctly I should have a beaker full of a dark purple liquid. I had to make sure that I added just the right amount of each chemical. Chemistry was a lot like baking. You had to make sure to add the right amount of ingredients or what ever you were baking wouldn't turn out right.

Holding my breath. I slowly poured the chemicals into the beaker. I set the cylinders to the side, and watched the beaker intently. At first nothing, but then the chemical mixed together, and my new concoction was now dark purple instead of orange. I sighed in relief. Good, it hadn't exploded. If I had added to much of a foreign chemical I could have lost a hand. Now I just needed to submit it to some electricity then I would be done for the night. I took a large battery from a supply cabinet, and placed it next to the beaker. I took two metal electrodes that were attached to the negative and positive out puts of the battery. And submerged them into the purple liquid.

After the chemicals electrons were charged for about a day I would be ready for the next step. I placed Chemical 606 back into the protective glass case, making sure the electrodes didn't fall out, and securely shut the lid. I took off my lab coat an gloves and threw them on the table. I really was a slob sometimes. Then again all brilliant people are, but I didn't like to brag. Making sure everything was put away in its right place, I left the vault.

When the vaults door closed behind me I noticed a foul stench in the air. I sniffed around trying to find out what it was. That's when I noticed it was me. I stank of sweat and chemical fumes. I had spent all day in the hot sun and had neglected to take a shower. Well I couldn't go to bed smelling like this. The fumes given off by the chemicals I had been using made me smell like burnt rubber. After shutting down the lab. I went up stairs to the first level.

My alarm clock said it was Midnight. A little late to take a shower, but it needed to be done. I went into my bathroom, and closed the door behind me. Walking over to the bathtub I turned on the shower, and held my hand under the water until I decided it was warm enough. I never liked taking showers. It took forever to dry myself since my body was covered with fur. But, I suppose it was better than taking a bath. I never did like the idea of sitting in a tub of water stewing in my own filth.

I stepped into the shower, and closed the shower curtain so water wouldn't get on the floor. I was immediately soaked as the warm water ran down my body. For the first time in a long time I was feeling very relaxed. First I just stood there letting the water sooth my aching muscles. Then I remembered that I had to get up early in the morning. Wiping the water from my eyes I reached for a bar of soap.

Once again I felt the painful sensation like someone was driving a rail spike into my head. Crying out in pain I grabbed the sides of my head. I suddenly lost my footing and slipped on the wet porcelain floor of the tub. I tried to keep myself from falling by grabbing the shower curtain, but it was torn from the rings, and I hit my head on the edge of the bath tub nearly knocking me unconscious. Blood seeped from the large cut on forehead and swirled down the drain. I stared up at the ceiling, the shower head still raining water on me. I tried to call out to someone. It would do no good. No one would hear me in here. I became light headed as the room started to spin. My vision became cloudy and I blacked out.

XXXX

I awoke hours later curled up in the bottom of the bathtub. The shower curtain wrapped tightly around me. Grabbing the edge of the tub I pulled myself into a sitting position. My headache had progressed into a migraine. Opening my eyes, I lazily looked aroun. I was terrified at what I saw. The entire inside of the bathtub was covered with long jagged scratches. I ran my hand along one of the claw marks. Whoever had done had clawed their way right through the porcelain. It would have taken someone with very sharp claws to do this. Someone with claws...like mine.

What was happening to me?! The blackouts, the first floor getting wrecked, and now this. I couldn't take it. I couldn't blame these episodes on stress anymore. This had gone on far enough. I would have to tell Jumba. There was something seriously wrong with me. If anyone could help me it would be him. I could feel a small trail of blood running down my face. I reached up and touched my forehead. My fingertips were covered in oink blood. I groaned, I must have cut my head when I fell on the tub. There were no windows in my bathroom. Actually there were no windows at all in my lab. So I had no idea if it was still night or day.

I leaned forward and turned off the shower. For a moment I just sat there trying to collect my thoughts. I don't know why but I suddenly felt the urge to steal shoes. Shrugging the feeling off I climbed out of the bathtub. Before leaving the bathroom I grabbed a towel off of the towel rack. Water dripping from my soaked fur, I walked over to my bed. I hadn't seen Jumba since he had stormed out at dinner. Today was the trip to the beach so I could probably discuss this with him then. I noticed the large puddle of water that was forming around me. I furiously scrubbed myself with the towel. Making sure to dry every inch of me. I was still damp but once outside the sun would dry me.

My alarm clock said it was 11:02AM. The family would be leaving for the beach any minute now. I knew I had to get ready. I suddenly didn't feel like going to the beach. But that was out of the question. Nani would have my head if I tried to interfere with her precious family fun time. Moving over to my dresser, I opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair a black and gray swimming shorts. I found it very uncomfortable to wear shorts when I hardly ever wore clothes. But for some reason we were supposed to wear something when we went swimming. Reluctantly putting on my shorts I left the lab and ran towards the house.

XXXX

When I walked through the front door everyone was so preoccupied I don't think they noticed that I came in. The kitchen was full of hustle an bustle. Nani was running franticly around the room stuffing food and drinks inside of a large red cooler. My brothers were sitting in the living watching everyone else do the work. What a big help they were. David was carrying all of the equipment, beach umbrellas, towels, etc. If I had to guess everyone else was probably changing. Nani saw me walk into the kitchen.

"Oh good Simon your here can you carry this?" She said pointing to the large cooler on the table. I gave her an amused look. There was no chance in Hell that I could carry that cooler.

"Nani, I can't carry that." I said.

"Its OK I got it" I turned around. My father jumped onto the table, lifting the cooler above his head.

"Thanks Stitch." Nani said. "Things are getting a little crazy around here." Nodding Father carried the cooler out the front door.

"Simon." Nani said poking me in the shoulder "Why don't you go wait in the living room with your brothers." She moved me out of the kitchen and into the living room. Of course my Brothers noticed me the moment I walked in. They each were wearing swimming shorts like mine. I leaned against the wall trying not to draw attention to myself. But it didn't do any good. They jumped from the couch an had me cornered against the wall.

"What do you want." I asked coldly.

Elvis chuckled "How's your nose?" Before I could stop him he painfully grabbed my nose and jerked my head back and forth. My nose had healed somewhat but it still hurt like a punch in the face. Growling I knocked his hand away.

"You know what." I fumed. "I've had quite enough of you."

"Ooooooooooooo." Said Aaron and Presley in unison.

"Well." Elvis laughed "Look who suddenly grew a pair of balls."

"Boys!" Nani yelled from the kitchen. "We're leaving!" We heard everyone walk out the back door. Leaving me alone in the house with my Brothers. I tried to push past them, but Aaron and Presley grabbed me by the shoulders holding me in place. Before I realized what they were doing Elvis kicked me right between the legs. Crying out in agony I fell to my knees holding my groin. The three of them burst into laugher. Using his foot Elvis pushed me to the ground.

Tears welled up in my eyes. Those bastards! That had to be the worst pain I had ever felt. Compared to getting kicked in the groin. Having your nose broken was like a mosquito bite. Still laughing like a bunch of hyenas they left the living room. Moments later I heard the front door slam shut. I whimpered, damn it that hurt! Eventually the intense pain in my crotch steadily subsided. With my legs shacking I climbed to my feet. I swore one of these days I was going to get back at them.

If I had just kept my mouth shut I wouldn't be standing here holding myself. What had come over me. I never stood up to Elvis before. Usually I was terrified of him. But in that moment I had felt so angry so aggressive. That damn headache had come back again pounding its way through my skull. This trip to the beach wasn't off to a very good start. Limping I stepped out of the living room and out the front door.

XXXX

I found my family on a secluded area on the beach. The very same spot that my Brothers had beaten me only days before. Apparently the didn't care about the flesh eating shark that was supposed to inhabit these waters. Personally I thought it was just a myth. The only thing close to a shark in these waters was Experiment 602. Nani and David were lying side by side on a beach towel taking in as much sun as they could, Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakly were sitting under a beach umbrella eating sandwiches, and my Father and Brothers were playing volleyball.

Casually I strolled onto the beach, the hot sand burning my feet. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The suns hot rays were beating down on my back. It was the perfect day to go to the beach. I walked under the beach umbrella thankful to be in the shade, and sat next to Jumba.

"Hello Jumba." Jumba gave no notice that he had heard me. "Jumba answer me." I said poking him in the side.

"What is it you want?!" He snapped. I looked over at Lilo who was giving us a strange look.

"Lilo can you give us few minutes?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Alright" Collecting her towel and sandwich she walked over to where David and Nani were sitting. I stared at Pleakly waiting for him to leave. He seemed to get the idea. Putting on his hat, he fallowed Lilo.

"Jumba there's something I have to-"

"I'm going to tell 626" He cut in.

I shook my head " No you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because." I said. "Do you know what my brothers will do to me if you did?"

Jumba scoffed. "Then you have to tell him. If you won't then I will."

I struggled to find a way to change the subject, but Jumba wouldn't back down. "Alright I'll tell him" I finally said. Jumba asked me when. "As soon as Chemical 606 is completed, but no sooner." I thought I would have to convince Jumba to take the compromise, but he surprisingly agreed.

"Now what was it you were wanting to tell me?" He asked in his thick Russian accent.

I broke into a long discussion about what had been going on for the last few days. Jumba listened intently and consoled me as I told him about, the blackouts , the headaches, the first level getting wrecked, the scratches in the bathtub, everything. When I was finished Jumba seemed troubled. He seemed deep in thought for a moment before he finally said.

"I want to run some tests on you."

"Tests?" I didn't like the sound of that. "What kind of tests?"

"Blood work, scan brainwaves, is standard procedure. But for know lets be enjoying time at primitive earth sand pit."

XXXX

I stared up at the clear blue sky as I floated absent mindedly on the water. The oceans current gently rocking me back and forth. I never felt more at peace. All of my troubles, Chemical 606, my Brothers, the blackouts. All of that didn't matter now. I was perfectly content floating there listening to the waves. Of course my relaxation was cut short when Elvis swam by clinging to a surfboard. With Aaron and Presley sitting on top of it. I knew the only thing keeping Elvis afloat was the surfboard so I kept my distance. The anger and aggression I had felt before was gone, and had been replaced by the usual blood chilling fear.

"Hey faggot can you surf?" He said punching me in the shoulder, Aaron and Presley broke into a fit of laughter.

I looked at him afraid and a little confused. "What?"

Elvis splashed water at my face. "Can you surf? Dumb ass."

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Because Dads fucking making us! Can you or not?!"

Could I surf? What a ridiculous question. O f course I could surf. If I could beat Elvis at anything it would be surfing. When I was younger I took lessons from David. Years ago if I wasn't to busy in my lab. I would grab my surfboard and ride the waves until the sun set. But when I started working on my formula I had no free time for any recreational activities. So I was probably a little out of practice.

Hesitantly I told him that I could. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me a couple of feet towards land, yelling for me to get my damn surfboard. Luckily David had brought it with him. He said that he knew I would want it. Thanking him, I grabbed my surfboard and swam back to sea. My surfboard was black with a large grey stripe down the middle. I hadn't used it in years, but David had taken the liberty of putting a fresh coat of wax on it. Lying facedown on my surfboard I paddled over to were my brothers were floating.

"Its about fucking time!" Blurted Elvis. He pulled himself onto his surfboard. Sitting next to Aaron and Presley. It looked like all three of them were going to use the same board. We paddled further out to sea looking for the perfect wave. Suddenly I heard a whimper. I looked over at my Brothers to see Aaron holding onto Presley for dear life. It was common knowledge that Aaron was terrified of the water. Elvis and Presley more than likely had to drag him kicking and screaming out here.

"Aaron stop being such a pussy!" Elvis yelled smacking him across the head. Aaron stopped whining, but he didn't loosen his hold on Presley's waist. I spotted a wave approaching us on the horizon. Elvis must have saw it to because he turned his surfboard so it was facing land. I did the same thing. I was a little nervous. I could swim but I still didn't like the idea of a wave crashing on top of me. Speaking of which I felt the wave starting to carry me forward.

I jumped onto my feet as the wave started to gain height. It was a bigger wave than I thought but I kept my balance. I looked to my side. My Brothers were also on their feet. Aaron was still clutching Presley. When the wave gained its full height. I prepared to surf downwards and into the curl. But suddenly I heard Aaron scream. What happened next happened so fast, but at the same time everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Once again I looked to my side to see my Brothers thrown off their surfboard. Elvis was sent falling on top of me. The force of the collision knocked me of my surfboard and sent me tumbling into the ocean. The last thing I saw was a towering wall of water crashing on top of us.


	9. Guardian Angel

For a moment I knew nothing. My mind was completely devoid of any thought. I was cold. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. There was a tremendous pressure pressing down on my body. Thats when I realized I was under water. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see very well submerged. I was surrounded by fathoms and fathoms of ocean. I looked up. I could see the surface. The sun was reflecting off of it making it shine and glisten. It seemed so far away. The force of the wave had sent me to the bottom of ocean. I could feel wet sand under my feet.

Bubbles escaped through my nose. My lungs craved oxygen. Pushing myself off the ocean floor I swam for the surface. I was a fairly good swimmer, but I didn't think I would make it. It was just too far. But that didn't keep me from trying. My legs kicked furiously propelling me through the water. I was steadily becoming light headed. I needed air! My lungs were screaming for it. I couldn't give up. Oxygen and Chemical 606 were waiting for me just on the other side of the water.

I could picture myself starting to sink to the bottom, water filling my lungs, blood pouring from my mouth. My corps resting on the bottom of the ocean to be food for fish and other aquatic life. It was then that I started to panic. I ceased swimming. I was spinning and writhing. Bubbles of precious air escaped from my mouth.

Then I stopped. I wasn't moving. My arms floated lifelessly at my side. This was it after everything I had been through this was how I was going to die. Drowning in the oceans of Hawaii. For one fleeting moment I thought about my Brothers, they would probably be happy about my demise. How would the others take it? How would Father or Jumba handle it? It didn't matter now. Excepting and almost welcoming death I closed my eyes.

But then I suddenly found myself shooting towards the surface at an unimaginable speed. I looked to my side. Someone was holding onto my arm pulling me to the surface. From what I saw it looked like a pink experiment. From her feminine looking form I could tell she was female. My vision had become cloudy, but I was able to make out two long violet tipped antenna sticking out of her head. I didn't know why but she seemed familiar. She threw me forward. My head suddenly broke through the surface. I stared up at the orange sky sucking in as much air as I could get. I looked around for the pink experiment that had saved my life, but she was no where to be found. Just then I heard a splash.

I turned around. Floating a few feet on my surfboard was Elvis and Presley. But I couldn't see Aaron anywhere. Presley was leaning over the edge of the surfboard screaming "Aaron! Aaron!" He was trying to jump into the water, but Elvis held him back. I stuck my head under water. Thats when I saw Aaron steadily sinking to the crushing blackness of the ocean floor.

I wasn't sure what compelled me to save him that day. Either by my own will or some divine intervention. The fact was no matter how much I hated him he was my brother. I couldn't just let him drown. Taking a deep breath I dove under water swimming towards his sinking form. After a few furious strokes I was in reach of him. Grabbing Aaron around the waist I swam back towards the surface. The extra weight slowed me down, but I was determined. Finally for the second time that day I broke through the surface. Greedily taking in oxygen. Pulling Aaron along I swam over to were Elvis and Presley were floating, waiting anxiously on my surfboard.

Presley stared at me in wonderment as I heaved my Brothers limp form onto the surfboard. Aaron violently coughed water before he slowly opened his eyes. At first he looked around in confusion. Then he spotted me floating in front of him. He looked at the water then back at me. He must have put two and two together.

"T-thanks S-Simon" He said trembling from the cold. I looked up at Elvis who was looking at me with nothing but absolute hate in his eyes. Without saying anything, I turned around and swam for shore.

XXXX

This had to be my favorite place on the island. I stood on the edge of a cliff over looking the sea. I would usually come here to be alone with my thoughts. I looked down over the edge of the cliff at the waves crashing on the rock wall below. This place was so peaceful and quiet. Closing my eyes, I listened to the sounds of nature. It was especially beautiful at sun set. This cliff was usually crowded with tourists. You see behind me was a bench. They say Elvis himself (The King not my Brother) sat on that bench when he visited Hawaii. But thats not why I had come here. My reason for coming to this area was to my right along a trail through a forest of palm trees.

I strolled along a shaded trail. The palm trees leaves acting as canopy's blocking the suns light. This wasn't the first time I made this trip down the old trail. I came down here at least once a month. My mind traveled back to when I had almost drowned. Someone had saved me, but who? A thought entered my head. No, it couldn't have been her. She was dead. It wasn't the first time in the last few hours since the incident at the beach. That I had thought of the possibility. Was I to think that some paranormal event had occurred. And somehow she returned from the grave to save me? No, I didn't believe in such nonsense. I believed in science, I believed in logic and reason. But then how was I supposed to explain what had happened. Maybe I never would.

I left the shaded trail and walked into a small clearing. Set in the center of the clearing was a large stone. Slowly I approached the rock that jutted from the earth. Over the years long vines had wrapped around the monument. I had tried my best to keep it clear. This stone was in fact a tombstone. Even more important, it was my Mothers grave. Silently I kneeled in front of the grave. Every time I came here I felt the painful stab of guilt. If it wasn't for me she would still be alive. It was my fault...my fault.

I felt a tear slide down my face. Sniffing I wiped it away. I hated it when I cried it made me feel weak. I ran my hand along the tombstones rough surface.

"I-I'm sorry Mom." More tears ran down my face. I tried to hold them Back, but it was no use. I was practically sobbing now. "I'm so sorry..." I stayed there kneeling for hours. By the time I left the moon was shining high in the sky. I had to get back to the lab Jumba wanted to run some test no me. Brushing myself off and wiping my eyes, I left the clearing. The only evidence that I had been there at all was a bouquet of flowers that was placed lovingly in front of the tombstone.

XXXX

I was lying on a cold steel table, with small electrodes attached to my head. Jumba had been running extensive tests on me for hours now. So far the tests had shown that I was young and healthy, nothing out of the ordinary. Now it was time for the final examination, my brain. To my right was the supercomputer. Debra was displaying my vital signs. Except for a racing pulse due to nervousness, I was fine. Jumba sat in front of the supercomputer typing away on the keyboard.

"Jumba how much longer is this going to take?" I asked impatiently.

"Shush, not much longer." Was his answer. "Checking brain waves now."

I laid there waiting for a few more minutes, twiddling my thumbs. After I left my Mother's grave I came to the laboratory, Jumba had been waiting there for me. All of the examinations so far have been proven useless. I was no closer to discovering the reason behind these blackouts Then I had been when I woke up in the shower this morning. On my way back to the lab I had experienced another episode. All the more reason for me to get back to the lab quicker. I feared it was something serious. Possibly some horrible mental disorder or maybe some form of cancer. I stared at Jumba's, back anxiously awaiting the verdict. This was taking far too long. Suddenly Jumba gasped.

"Oh...no!" He yelled slamming his fists on the keyboard.

I felt my blood go cold. "What?!" I asked nearly trembling. "What is it?!" Turning in his chair he faced me. All four of eyes were wide open.

"Simon, I have bad news." He told me to come over and see what he had discovered. Tearing the electrodes from my head, I jumped off the table, and ran to Jumba's side. I Stared at the computer screen trying to find any trace of what he had seen.

"Tell me whats the matter!" I demanded. Sighing he pointed to the computer screen.

"Look there is abnormality in brain waves." Jumba started typing again. "Upon further investigation I found traces of 626's original destructive programing in brain. The blackouts are caused when programing takes effect. Your brain wasn't designed for programing. It isn't strong enough to handle it, It could over load your system. Think of it like putting to much electricity in micro chip. The blacking out is defense mechanism. Your body is trying to protect itself by reliving the strain on your mind. The destruction you cause is side effect of programming trying to take full effect.

"So let me get this straight. I've inherited my Fathers destructive programing?" Jumba nodded." Well what can we do about it?"

Jumba started pacing the lab in deep thought. "Well its not big deal. Physically it can cause you no harm. Like I said if programing tries to take effect worst thing that could happen is you black out. And something around you gets wrecked. But there is nothing we can be doing to stop it."

"So, your saying I just have to put up with it? Theres nothing we can do?"

Jumba stopped pacing. "Well in time 626 learned to ignore destructive programing maybe you could too."

For the first time in my life I struggled to take in new information. I couldn't believe what I had heard. My brothers can lift a truck over their heads, and I get that! The knowledge that I would have to spend the rest of my life with these blackouts. Left me a little shaken. On the other hand Jumba had said that my Father had learned to ignore it. So there was no reason that I couldn't do the same, but Jumba said it wasn't threatening or fatal in any way. So I pushed it out of my mind. I had much more important matters to worry about. For instance Chemical 606. It was nearly finished. A few more days of hard work, and it should be complete. Forgetting about what Jumba had told me. We made our way towards the vault.

XXXX

I sat at my desk pounding away on the keyboard. Ever since we had completed our work on Chemical 606 for the night. I sat at the supercomputer looking through old files. At that moment I was organizing Jumba's untidy experiment database. It was incredible he had Experiment 345 marked as Experiment 621, And Experiment 001 was marked with Experiment 323 powers. Sometimes I wondered how he ever got around with out my help.

"Simon there is an unauthorized organism at the front entrance."

"Thank you Debra. Activate the front doors security camera please." I Looked up at the computer screen. The camera showed that someone was waiting just outside the door. I squinted trying to get a better look at whoever it was. It was Presley...wait no it was Aaron. I always got those two mixed up. That was strange what was he doing here in the middle of the night?

"Debra. activate the intercom please."

"Yes, Simon."

"What do you want Aaron?" I asked. When my voice sounded outside he looked a little confused . "Use the intercom." He finally saw the small terminal next to the door. I made sure the camera stayed on him at all times. The steel that door was made of was a special metal alloy of my own invention. He could pull at that until he was blue in the face. He still wouldn't be able to get it open, but I wasn't about to take any chances.

"Simon, I wanna talk to you" His voice rang over the intercom. I'll admit I was suspicious. I had every reason to be. This could be some sort of trick my Brothers were playing.

"Debra, scan the surrounding area for any movement." I waited a few seconds.

"No movement detected."

"Thank you Debra." I spun in my chair trying to figure out what to do. I still had no idea what this was about. Shrugging I switched on the intercom. "Alright stay there I'll be right down." Jumping out of my chair, I made my way towards the stairs. Seconds later the lab doors opened, and I was staring Aaron right in the eye.

"What do you want?" I asked him for the second time. He seemed almost nervous.

"I-I-I was feeling bad." He stammered.

I crossed my arms. "Why? Because I saved your life."

"No." He said shuffling his feet. "Because I've been a jerk."

I laughed. "Aaron your waisting your time I have work to do." Turning around I walked back towards the door. Before I could cross the threshold he grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait." He pleaded. "I-I just wanted to say I'm...I'm...I"m sorry."

I sighed. "What are you doing? Your waisting your breath. Your just feeling guilty because I saved your life. Soon you'll get over it, and you'll be back to your old horrible self. Now if you'll excuse me." Before he could say anything else I walked back into the lab, the door closing behind me.

What was he trying to pull? Did he think I was an idiot? What did he hope to gain by coming here? I found it difficult to believe that he was actually sincere. I didn't have time to worry about this now. Looking over at my bed, My alarm clock read 11:12PM. I had to get some rest. Now that there were going to be no more interruptions or family fun time. I could finally get some real work done. Yawning I climbed into bed, pulling the covers over me. Clapping my hands the lights switched off. I closed my eyes welcoming sleep. Little did I know tomorrow would be a day that would change my life forever.


	10. Unexpected Visitor

That day had started out like any other day. It was early in the morning. I had woken up, had some coffee and breakfast. Now I was sitting at my supercomputer working on some old files. But something was different about this day. The air itself seemed different. I had an extreme sense of foreboding. I felt like something bad was heading my way. I didn't let this chill down my spine interfere with my work. When looking through the old files I was amazed when I came across one called: Experiment O. I thought I had deleted that. When I clicked on it the file opened to reveal a design for a new experiment. Now I remembered "Experiment O" was a design I had come up with about two years ago. It was a design for the most powerful experiment ever created. But I had never gone through with it because of my last attempt at creating a genetically engineered being. That failure stuck out vividly in my memory, like a splinter embedded in my brain. Yes, I remembered that day very clearly.

_Two years ago..._

"Jumba is the machine ready!?" I yelled.

"Yes, I think so. We should be getting started soon."

Two years ago I was a much younger experiment. I was standing in front of a machine called a fusion chamber. It was complicated but basically this machine was what would bring my experiment into existence. If I had to describe it, I would say it was a large glass dome set on top of a metal pedestal with long cables running into a generator.

The experiment I was working on had been called Experiment D. It was designed to bend and contrast light making it impossible for the enemy to see their surroundings. Its purpose was to be used in warfare, but unfortunately I would never be able to see it in action.

holding the switch, my hand twitching in anticipation, I waited for Jumba's signal. When Jumba gave me the thumbs up I threw the switch. The creation of the experiment went smoothly. When the light cleared I was staring at a brightly colored lizard like creature. I was crushed when the computer showed he had no higher brain functions. His vital signs were normal. Technically it was alive, but basically it was... for lack of a better word a vegetable. After that I said I would never try to create another experiment again. I couldn't stand putting all that time and effort into something just to have it fail. It was shortly after that I came up with idea for Chemical 606.

I was torn from my memory's when the alarm went off. Debra notified me that some identified object was seen entering earths atmosphere by Salutor 9. Salutor 9 was a satellite I had put in orbit around the earth. At the time it had been circling the planet for about three years. After it had been built, Jumba and I had a small argument when it came time to name it. Jumba wanted to call it "The Orbiter, but I wanted to call it Salutor 9. Salutor was the Latin word for visitor. Eventually we ended up flipping a coin. As I always say tails never fails.

At first I thought it had been a glitch, but upon further investigation I found that it wasn't a glitch. There was indeed an unidentified object heading towards the earths surface. Then as soon as it had appeared it completely vanished from my scanners. I searched for the strange craft for about five minutes, but eventually gave up. Whatever it was, it was gone now. Getting back to the files. I tried pushing the strange intrusion into earths atmosphere out of my mind. I was sure it wasn't an immediate threat. It was probably just a space shuttle on re-entry. But something kept buzzing around in the back of my mind. Curtain details of the strange appearance kept popping into my head. First it had been moving way to fast to be a space shuttle, second whatever it had been was to small to be a space shuttle. Oh well, there was nothing I could do about it now. If there was some strange activities it was the governments problem now. Not mine. Sighing I leaned closer to my screen reading up on old files.

XXXX

Now I wasn't present for this. So forgive me if the details are a little sketchy. But from what I've heard, and what I've been able to put together. The mysterious craft was in fact a space ship, and it was heading right for Kauai. It landed in a heavily forested area not one hour later. Where there was once a lush outgrowth of palm trees. There was now a large smocking crater. The space craft resembled a metal sphere with two large metal wings jutting out the side. The ships hatchway opened with hiss of escaping air. What emerged from the open doorway was not human. It was tall and sickeningly skinny, its green skin was rough and scaly, a V shaped tongue slithered between its dry lip less mouth tasting the air, its eyes were lidless and a piercing yellow. It was almost reptilian the way it moved, adorning its body was a tight black uniform, strapped to its waist and back were two large plasma cannons. Letting out a snake like hiss the strange alien ran into the forest in search of its objective.

The thing that wasn't human sped through the palm trees at a speed no person could ever hope to accomplish. It moved with a curtain grace and agility. As it ran a loud rattling sound echoed from its tail. Its eyes saw everything around it. This snake like creature was determined. It was here to get its target, and it wouldn't leave until its task was complete. Its employer had hired it to retrieve a curtain specimen. This specimen was very valuable to its employer. It had a reputation to up hold. It would not fail. Just then it came to an abrupt halt. It could taste the scent of its objective on the air. The scent was coming from nearby. Taking off it fallowed the trail.

With its plasma cannon tightly grasped in its hand. The alien moved in on a small group of people. There were five of them, One was a young human female with long black hair, she was wearing a pair of pants and a red floral shirt, the other four were small blue koala like animals. Its keen eyes immediately recognized the four monstrosity's as experiments. One of them could be his objective. Squeezing the trigger it jumped out of the trees. Firing balls of hot plasma in every direction.

Lilo, Father, Elvis, Aaron, and Presley were sitting quietly in a clearing, resting on a large blanket. They had come here in hopes of a quiet picnic lunch. The three younger experiments hadn't wanted to come, but Father had practically forced them too. For the first half an hour they had entertained them selves by playing various games and activities. After the games were finished they indulged themselves in a lunch Nani had prepared for them. Once their belly's were full, and the food long gone. They sat back and relaxed enjoying the outdoors. Suddenly the peace and tranquility was shattered. As they were bombarded by a barrage of plasma blasts!

The elder experiment must have heard it coming because as soon as it had fired its first shot. The little abomination had jumped out of the way, pulling the young female to safety. Sneering it leaped out of the trees. Spinning in mid air it fired towards the ground. Not one shot made contact. Growling my Father rolled around dodging each ball of plasma as it was fired. Gracefully the reptile like alien landed on the ground a few feet away. Spinning around it opened fire. My father caught each blast in one of his four hands, and hurled them back at the attacker. Almost as if it had see the shot coming it moved aside. The plasma blast incinerating a palm tree.

My Father launched himself at the alien, going for its throat. Foreseeing this. In a blink of a eye it grabbed him by the throat in mid air. Hissing and spitting it tightened its grip on my Fathers neck cutting off his air. Suddenly a long slimy snake like tongue slithered from between its lips. Dripping saliva, it began licking his face, tasting him as much as he could. From the experiment's taste he realized this wasn't his objective. Baring its fangs it sent my Dad hurtling towards a tree. The long V shaped tongue flicked through the air, tasting the scent coming of the two other experiments who were cowering behind the female. Wait a minute wasn't there three. Elvis came flying out of nowhere, jumping onto the aliens back. Pointing the cannon over its shoulder. The thing that wasn't human shot Elvis point blank in the head. The plasma hadn't killed him, but it had horribly burned his face. Elvis was thrown from its back were he landed with a painful thud, laying unconscious on the ground.

My Father tried to run to his sons aid. But he didn't come within a few feet of Elvis's limp form before he was hit with a ball of green energy.

"Stitch!" Lilo screamed horrified. "Your not taking Stitch!" She tried to run to him, but Aaron and Presley held her back.

For the first time it spoke. "I'm not here for him," It spat. "The one I want is far more valuable than 626." Just then a strong scent reached his tongue. It was the scent of blood! His objective was close. Leaving them battered and broken it sped off into the forest. About a mile later it came to a road. Its tongue licked the air like a dog trying to pick up a scent. "Wheresss Sssimon." It hissed.

XXXX

"Na-la queesta!" I guess its true when they say in moments of extreme anger you revert to your native tongue. I applied pressure to my bleeding forearm. I wasn't sure what had happened. One moment I was sitting at my computer. Then the next I wake up from a blackout surrounded by broken beakers. I must have cut my arm on one of the glass shards. I didn't think I could take these episodes much longer. The thought that I would have to spend the rest of my life knowing I could blackout at any moment didn't appeal to me. Moaning I looked around at the shattered backers that littered the floor. _Damn it, these are expensive, _I thought. Collecting a broom from the closet. I began sweeping up the cracked glass. Fortunately for me they had been empty when I had broken them. Imagine what the mess would have been like if they had been full of chemicals.

After the floored was cleaned. I looked down at my bleeding arm. I had more cuts than a someone with a suicide wish. Jumba had said the blackouts wouldn't harm me physically. Ha, for something that wasn't supposed to hurt me. It was doing a pretty good job. I went up to the bathroom and wrapped my arm in a bandage. This should help stem the bleeding. Walking back down to the second floor, I sat at my computer. Thinking that these blackouts were something to consider after Chemical 606 was complete.

I had spent all morning cleaning up my hard drive. Erasing old files, organizing journals, and lab entrees, but I had kept the design for Experiment O. I wasn't sure why. I just couldn't bring myself to delete it. Leaning back at my chair, I stared up at the metal ceiling. I had never giving it any thought about what I would do when I was done with Chemical 606. Pulling my gaze away from the ceiling and back to the computer screen. I began clicking a few buttons. I brought up the file labeled Experiment O. Maybe it was also something to consider. I know I had said I would never try to make another experiment, but I had a strange feeling about this one. Sort of an intuition. Who knows perhaps it would work.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the power suddenly went out. The lab was plunged into darkness. I looked around unsure what to do. "What the hell?" The computer screen flashed back on as it switched to battery mode. The supercomputer was the only thing in the lab that had power. Its dim blue light illuminated the second floor. The machines and tables casted eerie shadows. "Debra activate the emergency power."

"Unable, electrical hardware damaged." Was her response.

I didn't like this, something didn't feel quite right. I had that familiar sense of foreboding. When there was a power failure the emergency power was supposed to come on. The only explanation was, someone had cut the power. At my command, Debra brought up an electrical schematic. The labs complex wiring flashed across the screen. That's when I saw it. I was right! There was a break in the line. Who could have cut power? The screen showed the break had come from outside the laboratory, But that was impossible. The only people who knew the wiring was Jumba and I. Debra notified me that someone was at the front entrance.

"Debra, bring up the outside surveillance.

"Unable, surveillance hardware damaged." Her robotic voice sounded.

I groaned, how was I supposed to open the front door without power? Suddenly an idea came to me. "Debra, reroute battery power to the front entrance.

"Yes, Simon."

The computer screen went black as its power was drained to the front entrances terminal. Well that took care of that. The only thing remaining was to see who was at the door. Jumping out of my chair, I cautiously made my way to the stairs, and climbed up to the first floor. Slowly I approached metal entrance. I could hear a loud screeching coming from the other side. As if someone was trying to claw their way through its impenetrable surface. Whoever wanted in, wanted in bad. Hesitantly I reached out and typed in the password on the small terminal. The doors opened, flooding the first floor with sunlight. Shielding my eyes I looked through the threshold. I could see the outline of someway standing in the doorway. Squinting I looked harder…It was my Father!

He was standing there out of breath clutching his chest. He had the tired ragged appearance of someone who had just had the shit kicked out of them. He wasn't in the best state. His fur was scruffy and covered with dirt, there was a long trail of blood dripping from his nose. What could have happened to him?

"Dad! What is it?" I asked him.

Looking nervously around he put his finger to his lips. "SHHHH" He whispered. Grabbing me by my shoulders, he pulled me out of the lab and forced me behind his back, as if protecting me from unseen danger. His ears were perked up, his head turned from side to side. He was listening for something. Suddenly his head jerked to the left. I fallowed his gaze. He was staring into the trees, but I didn't see anything. I tried to ask what the problem was, but he just told me to be quiet. I was starting to get nervous. I could see sweat on the back of my Dads neck. What could possible have him so worked up?

What happened next happened so fast. Out of no where a blue orb with a blinking light was thrown through the air and landed beside us. My Father must have recognized it for what it was. Because he hugged me close. Turning around so his back was facing the orb. Shielding me with his body just as it exploded sending us soaring towards a palm tree. My back painfully collided with the trees rough bark. I was lucky my spine hadn't snapped like a twig. Gravity taking effect we fell to the ground, my Father falling on top of me. Being indestructible the blast hadn't killed him, but he wasn't moving. I struggled to push him off of me. I couldn't. Not because he was to heavy, but because of the large black boot pressed against my Father's back, pinning me underneath him.

I stared up at the owner of the boot. I had never seen anything so monstrous in my life. Whatever it was, it looked like something pulled out of a horror movie. Licking its lips it smiled down at me. A loud rattling echoed from the tail that jutted from its buttocks. Unable to move I laid there immobilized, staring into its piercing yellow eyes.


	11. Acervus

Throwing my Father aside like a rag doll. It wrapped its long bony fingers around my throat, and lifted me into the air. For a moment it just stared at me. Its eyes scanned every part of my body. Just then a long slimy tongue slithered from between its lip, and began licking my face. I recoiled in disgust. Its saliva was hot and sticky, its tongue felt like a piece of wet leather. I tried to pry its hand from my neck, but its grip was to strong.

"I found you at lassst " Its warm breath washed over my face. I almost gaged, it stunk of rotting flesh.

"Who are you?" I managed to choke out.

Its dry lips stretched into a smile. "My name is, Acervusss."

Its grip tightened on my neck. "What do you want?" I gasped.

"I've come for you. My employer hasss been watching you for quite sometime now. He is paying me a kingly sssum for your extraction."

"Really? And who is your employer?" Before Acervus could answer, I was dropped to the ground as my Father grabbed him by the leg and hurled him into the trees.

"Simon, RUN!" He shouted. He didn't have to tell me twice. Turning around, I ran in the opposite direction towards the house. I could hear loud explosions, and the unmistakable sound of a plasma cannon firing behind me. My legs screaming in protest I forced myself to run even faster. Finally I reached the house. I was about to run up the stairs when Acervus jumped in front of me, blocking my way.

Laughing he brushed dirt of his shoulder. It was really more of a hiss than a laugh. I tried to back away, but he kept advancing on me. There was no way I could out run him. He wasn't about to let me get away. Just then someone stepped in front of me. Shielding me from Acervus. It was Jumba! He was holding a large Plasma gun. Aiming it directly at my would be kidnapper.

"Ssstep as ssside Jookiba, I have no quarrel with you. My buissnesss is with Sssimon. I am taking him with me, and you will not ssstop me.

"I think he is wishing to be staying here" Jumba said, keeping his gun aimed at the aliens chest.

"How very noble." Acervus hissed. "Giving your life to sssave him, but your wasssting your time. Ssstep assside and I will let you live."

Still aiming at the snake like alien, Jumba began to back away. "Simon begin with the running away."

"But Jumba" I muttered in protest.

"Don't argue with me! GO!"

Reluctantly I ran away, leaving Jumba with that horrible creature. I knew I couldn't look back. I would only be compelled to stay and help him. I hoped Jumba would be alright.

I had been running non stop for fifteen minutes. My legs felt like they were on fire. My breath was coming in dry heaves. I needed to rest, but I knew I couldn't stop running. I wasn't sure how long Jumba had been able to him off. I pushed my way through bushes and jumped over rocks. As I ran for my life hundreds of questions raced through my head. It wasn't the best time to be contemplating things but even in the face of danger it was my nature. What could this aliens strange employer want with me? And foremost who was he? If it even was a he.

When I wasn't paying attention my foot caught in a root that was sticking out of the ground. Throwing my hands in front of me to brace myself, I fell painfully to the earth. Besides a scrapped knee and some cuts on my hands I wasn't hurt. I used these few preciouses seconds laying in the dirt to rest. I was so exhausted. My legs were throbbing, the scarps on my knee and hands were stinging. I knew by just laying here I was a sitting target, but I couldn't run anymore. Suddenly I heard an explosion somewhere behind me. That was all the incentive I needed. Panting, I jumped to my feet, and began running as fast as my legs would let me.

I felt like a deer being stalked by a lion. My eyes darted in every direction. At any moment Acervus could jump in front of me from anywhere. A blot of plasma shot from behind me blowing a small whole in the ground. _Speak of the devil, _I thought. Before I could run any further a long tail curled around my leg lifting me of the ground. Hanging upside down I stared at Acervus's sneering face. I noticed a large scratch across his chest which was bleeding a dark purple liquid.

"Thought you could get away." He hissed. "Your becoming more trouble than your worth."

"I hate to be a bother." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Ah yess, theresss that wit of yoursss. Your a clever one. You should know that no one ever escapes me."

"Is that right?" Growling, I stabbed my claw into his right eye. A white sticky liquid oozed from his socket as his blood poured from his mangled eye. Yelling he clutched his bleeding face. His tails grip loosened, and I was able to pry it from my leg. Falling to the ground, I booked it double time into the trees. I could hear him screaming at me, Shouting curses in his bizarre language.

I knew I had gotten him angry. All the more reason for me to run faster! I pushed past leaves, and plants. My heart was racing. I feared that it might burst from my chest. I felt so helpless and weak. I had to run like a coward because I wasn't strong enough to fight him myself. I had to get other people to protect me. If I only had powers like my Father. Father...I hoped he was alright. The last time I saw him he was fighting Acervus, trying to give me a chance to get away. I didn't think Acervus could kill him with just plasma cannon. But I still worried.

Shoving aside two large leaves, I found myself starring at the back of a white bench. Wait a minute I knew that bench! Yes, that was the bench that Elvis himself sat on. Looking past the bench I could see the edge of a cliff. I had somehow found myself back here. I ran over to the edge. Looking down at the waves. Jumping was out of the question. It had to be an eighty foot drop. Desperately I looked around. Oh no I was trapped! What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just stand out here in the open. A twig snapped behind me. Turning around, I saw Acervus walking towards me, his gun aimed at my chest.

"Ssstop running boy your no ussse to me dead." He advanced towards me. Keeping his plasma cannon at the ready. I backed away until my feet were at the edge of the cliff. If I went any further back I would fall to my death.

"I'm through playing gamesss with you!" Acervus spat. Reaching behind him he pulled out a large glass cylinder shaped container that had been attached to his belt. The cylinder had two metal rings on each end, and was big enough to hold me inside. I recognized this container. It was designed specifically for the transportation, and containment of experiments. I suppose he was planing on using it to carry me away.

Suddenly a loud cracking sound reached my ears. I looked down at the earth which was crumbling under my feet. Suddenly the ground beneath me broke away. Yelling in surprise, I reached out for something, but my hand grabbed only air. I felt an odd weightless sensation as I fell backwards off the cliff. Wind rushing past my ears, I plummeted towards the waters below.

The oceans surface was getting closer by the second. Large jagged rocks stuck out the water like sharp fragments of bone. I imagined that in a moment I would be impaled on those rocks. My blood staining the water red as the life seeped out of my body. Even over the sound of the rushing wind. I heard a deafening scream of anger from above me. Turning around in mid air so my back was facing the fast approaching sea. I saw Acervus leap off the cliff. Holding his arms at his side, he shot through the air like a bullet. In a second I felt his long scaly tail wrap around my waist. Hissing he pulled out a large knife from a sheath attached to his ankle, and stabbed it into the rock wall.

There was a horrible screeching sound as sparks flew from the knife. Gradually it slowed our decent. Before we came to a compete stop, just short of the churning water. With one mighty thrust he launched us upwards into the sky. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had come within a few feet of a watery grave. But now as Acervus flipped through the air, landing safely on the ground. I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved or worried. Now I was in the clutches of a homicidal, gun wielding, snake like alien, who's soul intention was to kidnap me and bring me to his mysterious employer.

My assailant walked over to where the glass container was laying harmlessly on the ground, and picked it up. Using his right hand he pulled off the top. His tail lifted me over his shoulder and dropped me inside the container. Making sure the lid was firmly shut he attached the glass canister to his belt, With me struggling inside of it. Cracking his neck ,Acervus, took off into the trees.

I bounced up and down in the container as my kidnapper jumped over rocks and debris. With each stride he brought me closer to his ship. We would be there in no time at all. _Well this is it, _I thought. I was trapped, he had caught me. Any chance of escape I had went flying out the window. The trees flew past me in blur of colors and shapes. What could I do? Even if I did manage to get out of the container, I couldn't out run him. Acervus had already proven he was more than a match for my Father. My Dad had his Strength, his super powered brain and all of his other attributes. But Acervus was quick, he had speed and agility, he was cunning. I could see why his employer had hired him for my kidnapping. As much as I disliked him and the situation. I had a grudging respect for the reptile like creature that was carrying me to my misfortune.

I was suddenly gripped by despair. He was taking me away from earth, from my home. I would never see Jumba or my Family again. The idea of not seeing my Brothers again didn't bother me in the slightest. But I loved my Father...no matter what. NO! I couldn't give up! I'm not beaten that easily. Summoning what little strength I had I leaned my head back and bashed it against the glass surface. The only thing that got me was a splitting headache. Groaning I rubbed my forehead. That was going to leave a mark. I had one more trick up my sleeve. Cracking my knuckles I began hacking away at the glass with my claws. Slowly but surely I was chipping away the glass bit by bit. This wasn't moving fast enough. At this rate we would be half way to Jupiter before I clawed my way through the cylinder.

Suddenly Acervus stopped abruptly. The container lurched, my face collided with the side of the over sized bottle. We had finally arrived at his ship. In a few minutes he'll be rocketing through the atmosphere with me in the cargo. I gave up my useless attempt at breaking through the container. There was no one left to save me. I looked up at the sky, knowing that this would be the last time I would ever set eyes on it. Excepting defeat. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

But as fate would have it. Acervus was suddenly tackled to the ground just a foot away from his ship. The container broke free of his belt and landed against a rock, where the lid popped open and I came rolling out. I jumped to my feet to see non other than Aaron growling at the snake like alien.

"Aaron! What are you doing!?" I shouted.

"Paying you back" He said without taking his eyes off Acervus.

What was that idiot doing? He was going to get himself killed! Before I could stop him, he leaped at Acervus swinging his claws. Pivoting on his right foot he kicked Aaron across the head, sending flying to the ground. But my Brother wouldn't give up so easily. Boldly he charged the alien head on.

Even to this day I know if I had done something I could have stopped him. I just stood there as Acervus took out the large plasma cannon from his back, and aimed it at Aaron. This cannon wasn't like his small hand held one. This weapon was much larger and far more deadlier. Why didn't I do something? I just sat there watching this happen like some bad movie that was playing out right in front of me. I only watched as Acervus pulled the trigger sending a bolt of blue plasma the size of a bowling ball shooting towards my Brother.

When the plasma hit him he did nothing. He stood there with a look of amazement on his face, staring down at the gaping whole in his stomach. The gun had blown a whole right through him. I didn't know how it was possible. I watched horrified as Aaron collapsed to the ground, bleeding torrents of pink blood. I managed to tear my gaze away from him long enough to see that Acervus was laughing! Laughing like a boy at Christmas who had just gotten the one thing he really wanted. He was reveling in the blood and carnage he caused.

It was at that moment that I felt hate. A black seething hatred. Such burning fiery rage that it would shame the very fires of hell itself. Never in my life even when my Brothers were beating me had I ever had murderous thoughts. But at that moment as Aaron lie dying a few feet away, and Acervus laughing his fucking head off. The only thing I wanted was to see him die! I spotted his the plasma cannon that he had dropped when Aaron had tackled him lying a few feet away. Clenching my fists I leaped for it. Rolling on the ground, I snatched it in my right hand.

I had never held a gun in my life. But my hand didn't even shake when I aimed it at Acervus who was still hooting with laughter. With a steady hand I squeezed the trigger. Green plasma erupted from the gun, Like lighting it sped towards his head. It was then that Acervus had ceased laughing. He didn't look afraid or regretful. He looked surprised. Complete shock was the last emotion shown on his face before the plasma hit, and his head exploded sending blood and skull fragments in every direction. I watched as his body fell to the ground dead.

The gun fell to my feet. I couldn't believe it. I had taken another life. I had killed someone. And I felt nothing. You'd think I would feel remorse or sorrow over what I had done, but I didn't. To tell you the truth, I felt relived. Almost satisfied that I had killed him. Were these feelings normal? Was this how everyone felt after killing another living creature? I was wrenched from my thoughts by the sound of Aaron's painful cry.

Gasping I ran to his side. He was piratically swimming in his own blood. When I knelt down beside him my knees were drenched in the warm pink liquid. His eyes were closed, but I could see them twitching under the lids.

"Aaron." I said, shacking him by the shoulders.

Slowly he opened his eyes. "I'm cold" he stammered.

"Wait here I'll go get help" I went to get up, but Aaron grabbed my hand. His hand was ice cold. I knew going for help wouldn't do any good. He was as good as dead.

"Please don't leave me I-I don't wont to be alone." I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Tears began leaking down his face. "I'm so scared Simon please don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere," I said. I didn't know what to do. I tried to comfort him in anyway I could. I yelled for help but now one heard me. If they did they wouldn't get here in time. Blood started leaking out the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Aaron sobbed. He began coughing, spraying blood on my face. "I'm sorry for everything." He cried. By now his voice was more of a gurgling sound. Each word he spoke sprayed blood out of his mouth. I was shocked to feel tears running down my face.

"Don't apologize," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "Your going to be just fine."

"I want dad!" He yelled. He was sobbing now. He kept calling for our Father.

"He's coming" I said, But I knew he wasn't. I was just saying that to make Aaron feel better. Just then a loud gurgling noise sounded from the back of his throat. His already weak grip loosened and his hand dropped to the ground.

I gasped. "Oh no, Aaron!" He didn't respond. His cold lifeless eyes stared up at me devoid of any life. Those eyes had once been filled with light and energy. Even when he was beating me along with Elvis and Presley I could see light in them. Now they were dark and empty. In that moment I knew he was dead. I looked down at my hands. They were smeared with Aaron's blood. My legs were soaked to the bone with my own brothers blood! This wasn't right this stuff was supposed to be inside him. Not all over me. I felt my stomach lurch. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I heard a yell from behind me. Turning around, I saw my Father standing there with a look of absolute horror on his face. He looked at Acervus's corpse, then to me, then at Aaron. He must have put it all together in his head. I'll never forget the sound of his mournful cry as he hugged Aaron's dead body. Crying he rocked Aaron back and forth. Weeping for the lose of his son. Somewhere in the distance a bird cawed, and flew off into the sky.


	12. A Blast From The Past

I stood in the shower letting the warm water wash over me, rinsing my Brother's blood from my fur.

The entire family was mourning the death of Aaron. But, none more than my Father. The blow of having one of his sons killed nearly broke him. After he had arrived in the clearing he held onto his corpse until the others came, and had to pry him away. Everyone asked me what had happened, but Jumba (who was thankfully not harmed) Told them to leave me alone. Telling them this had put me under a lot of emotional stress. I would tell them eventually. My Father has a right to know how his son died, but not now. Now I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

I could hear Jumba outside the bathroom door. Ever since the attack he refused to let me out of his sight. He probably would have fallowed me into the bathroom if I hadn't stopped him. I sighed, in so many ways this was my fault. If only I had done something! Why did I just sit there? It had all happened so fast there was no way I could have reacted in time. Did I really believe that, or was I just making excuses. Now I had the guilt of my Mother's and my Brother's death on my conscience. It was strange. I spent all my life hating my Brothers, but now I'd give anything to have all three of them beating on me again. Everything used to be so simple. My Brothers hated me, they beat me up, and I spent all of my time in my lab. I groaned. When did things get so complicated.

I watched the whole incident in my head over and over again. The look of surprise on Aaron's face as the plasma cannon shot him was burned into my mind. Even though the water was hot. My whole body was shivering. When I got back to the laboratory I thoroughly studied the weapon he had used to kill my Brother. Whoever built it, designed it to destroy experiments. It really was an impressive piece of equipment. My mind traveled back to something Acervus had said to me. He said that his employer had bin watching me for a very long time. But, that wasn't possible I spent most of my day in the laboratory. The only way he could be watching me was if he...

A sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. No, it couldn't be, but there was no other explanation. Shutting off the water I hopped out of the shower. Not even bothering to dry myself off. I threw open the bathroom door, running past Jumba. I ran down the stairs to the second floor. I heard Jumba yelling at me from the first floor, he sounded worried. Climbing into my chair I switched on the computer. Quickly I typed in my password. I was in such a rush that I struck a few of the wrong keys. Eventually I got it right and Debra's robotic voice greeted me.

Welcome Simon. Jumba appeared at my side looking distraught.

"What is wrong?" He asked agitated. My finger flew over the keyboard, multiple file and graphs flashed across the screen.

"Its something Acervus said to me. I have a hunch I want to see if I'm right. I opened a file labeled blue prints. Clicking on it, it revealed a detailed 3D layout for the laboratory. "Debra scan the lab for any foreign objects. Anxiously we waited. As she scanned the lab, little blue dot appeared all over the 3D image. Each of those dots represented a foreign object. Once Debra had finished scanning I counted a total of thirty six dots. I knew it! Even without checking I knew those objects were surveillance cameras. Someone had bin monitoring my activities for God knows how long. But it didn't seem possible. I knew every bolt and every weld in this lab. These cameras must have bin installed when Jumba and I had first built the laboratory.

That meant that everything I had ever done, every move I made, every word I spoke was being closely examined, but who would do such a thing. Someone who had wanted me bad enough to put innocent lives in danger.

Troubled I turned to Jumba. "Who could have done this?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I think I know." Clicking a few buttons a picture of someone I had never met appeared on the screen.

Confused I looked up at Jumba "Why am I looking at a picture of a gerbil?"

"That is no gerbil. That is Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel."

"Hamsterviel?" I exclaimed. I had never heard of someone called Hamsterviel.

"Years ago before I created 626. Hamsterviel was my partner. He funded my evil genius experiments. After twenty five years of partner shipping. I decided to part ways with Hamsterviel. For personal reasons. When he found out I created 626 he finked on me to Galactic Federation. When in prison word was that Hamsterviel had bin killed when federation blew up his ship. Thinking he was dead I moved on. When Grand Council Women came to me in prison telling me 626 had escaped I departed for Earth to capture him." I listened intently to everything Jumba was saying.

"Years later Hamsterviel tracked me down to Earth. He wanted other six hundred and twenty five of my evil genetic creations. After he was thwarted by little girl and 626 he was sent of to prison. Time went by and after little girl and 626 had captured all of the escaped experiments. The Big Dummy broke Hamsterviel out of prison. He forced me to create new version of 626 which he named Leroy."

"Really...Leroy?" I said.

Jumba laughed. "Yes, funny name is it not. Anyway he created his own clone army, and used it to take over Galactic federation. But, eventually thanks to Jumba's genius Hamsterviel was captured and sent to prison along with his army of Leroy Clones. While in prison only one of the Leroy's survived (the original). For some strange reason the others died. The last I heard Hamsterviel was still in prison. But he must have escaped. And now he is sending assassins to capture you! He has bin enemy of our little broken family for quite some time now.

That was a lot of information to take in a once. "But, what does he want with me?" I asked.

"He must want you to create genetic experiment for him. One strong enough to bring down Galactic Alliance."

"Over my dead body. Theres no way I would ever create an experiment for him!"

Jumba placed his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, he figured you say that. Thats why he sent snake like alien to capture you. Now this has bin a trying day on all of us. But, we must hurry and destroy all of the cameras in evil genius laboratory so Hamsterviel cannot spy on us anymore. First go dry yourself off your dripping water on the floor."

The next few hours had bin spent searching the lab from top to bottom. We left no nook or cranny unchecked. We tore that lab apart (metaphorically speaking) looking for spy cameras. After many hours of searching we were staring at a large pile of surveillance cameras. There design really was ingenious. They small black orbs with tiny little lenses. Each of them was about the size of a golf ball. Now the only problem was how do we get rid of them. Jumba said we should just smash them to little bits with a hammer. I suggested that we just throw them in the incinerator and be done with it. Eventually my idea was chosen, and it was bon voyage to Hamsterviel's spy cameras.

Both Jumba and I were filthy. My fur was covered with grease and oil. I told Jumba he could take a shower first. It seemed only fair. I paced out side the bathroom door waiting for my turn to use the shower. All the dirt and oil stuck to my fur was staring to make me itch. I groaned when the sound of Jumba singing sounded from behind the door. How come when someone sings in the shower they never sound any good? He had bin in there for over an hour singing show tunes. His voice was like a rust nail scrapping against a chalk board. _He better not use all the hot water_, I thought. The singing I could deal with, but if I had to take a cold shower there was going to be hell to pay.

After what seemed like hours, I heard the water shut off, and Jumba stepped out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. Looking up I saw he had a small Grey towel tied around his head. I couldn't help but notice that the small towel had 'Simon' stitched on it in black letters.

"Is that my towel?" I asked pointing to his head. All four of his eyes looked up at the towel.

"Sorry I needed something to dry my hair." He said.

I laughed. "Hair! What hair, you have no hair, you have what...three hairs on your head what do you need a towel for?"

"I'll have you know that Jumba once had thick full head of hair before accident with experiment."

I smirked. "Yes, I know I saw an old picture of you. You looked like you were on your way to rob a convenience store."

Jumba crossed his arms. "In my day women on my planet couldn't keep their hands of me. I was what earthlings call a hunk."

"Really" I smiled trying to contain my laughter. "Then explain your ex-wife. I saw a picture of her too. She looked liked you kidnapped her from the intergalactic petting zoo."

That got Jumba laughing. "what about you? Eh. You look like you were rolling around in garbage dump."

"All the more reason for me to take shower. Now I'll take my towel if you don't mind." Grudgingly Jumba reached up and unwrapped the towel from his head. Snatching it from Him I ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the tub holding my hand under the faucet. After five minutes the water wasn't getting any hotter. Dam it! Jumba had used all the hot water! Already I could hear him snickering outside the door. Oh well I'd get him back later. Maybe I would switch the sugar for salt when he goes to have his morning coffee.

I switched on the shower,and stepped into the frigid water. For someone who didn't like showers I was certainly taking a lot of them lately. When I couldn't stand staying in the ice cold water a minute longer. I jumped out of the shower drying myself off with my damp towel. The memory's of what happened to Aaron came rushing back to me. Searching in the lab for cameras, and taking a shower had distracted me from the days horrible events. But, know they came rushing back at me full force. I felt so guilty. And I knew I would have to live with this guilt for the rest of mt life.

Throwing my towel onto the floor, I walked out of the bathroom. Jumba must have left because he was no where in sight. When I called out for him I got no answer. Then I spotted something. Someone was sitting on my bed. It was Presley. How had he gotten in here? Did Jumba let him in?

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Hey Simon whats up?" He asked as if we were old college buddy's. Crossing my arm I walked towards him. I wasn't afraid of Presley. It was Elvis that I was afraid of. But, still Presley could break me to pieces if he saw fit.

"Presley, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not Presley" He said sadly shacking his head. "Its me Aaron." Before I could stop myself I burst out laughing.

"What is it this a joke. I saw Aaron get shot Presley. He died right in front of me." By now The Presley who said he was Aaron was crying.

"No" He sobbed. "You saw Presley get shot. It was him who died in front of you not me."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. Maybe he had snapped over the loss of his twin. He must have seen my confusion because. Sighing he jumped off the bed and broke into a lengthy explanation.

"Look, when me and Presley saw you getting carried away by that guy. I wanted to go save you, but Presley wouldn't let me. I said that I owed you because you saved my life, but he still wouldn't let me go. He offered to save you instead. He had always bin the better fighter. Plus he was also feeling a little guilty about what had happened at the beach. He wanted to pay you back for saving my life. Anyway when you saw him coming to save you. We looked so much alike I guess you just assumed it was me."

Was he serious? Was it possible that I had gotten them mixed? In some strange way it made sense I always had trouble telling them apart. "Did Dad know?" I asked him.

Aaron nodded. "Ya, he knew right away. Dad was the only one who could tell which of us was which."

"Well, why didn't he tell me?"

"He was to sad " Aaron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I tried to tell you earlier. But you wouldn't answer the door." He must have come when Jumba and I had bin throughly searching the lab. "Dads, still crying up at the house." An awkward silence came after that. We just stood there looking around, unsure what to say. So it seemed it had bin Presley who had died. Not Aaron. I didn't see that coming. "Elvis thinks its your fault." He suddenly announced. I looked at him amazed, wondering if I had heard right. "Ya hes bin going on and on about how its your fault. He's determined to pin it on you. In his head he probably thinks your the one who shot Presley. I tried to stick up for you, but he wouldn't listen.

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. At the moment I was feeling very overwhelmed. A minute ago I was feeling guilt over Aaron's death, but now I was feeling guilt for Presley's. It was like having to relive the whole thing over again. Suddenly Aaron was alive! Standing right in front of me. I'll almost felt like I was talking to a corpse. I'll be honest, I was at a loss for words. So I asked him the only thing I could think of.

"How did you get in here?" He told me Jumba had let him in. I nodded, "Thats what I thought." We spoke very little after that. It seemed like he had said everything he wanted to say. Finally after a long period of silence he said he had to get going. Nodding I walked over to the front entrance. I was about to type in my password when I noticed Aaron staring over my shoulder. When he noticed me staring he apologized and turned around. I entered my password and the door swung open. Without saying anything Aaron walked past me passing through the threshold.

"Um Aaron I said. Stopping he turned around and faced me. "About last night...apology accepted." Nodding he walked away just as the lab door closed cutting me off from the outside world. That was the longest we had ever spoken in my life. I could tell he was broken up about the loss of Presley. Those two were practically inseparable. I thought of my Father. I could hear is cry of anguish echoing in my ears. I could see a picture of him holding Presley lifeless body in my head as if I was seeing it right in front of me. I cursed me photographic memory. I would never forget that image.

Suddenly a stunning realization came to me. Hamsterviel would keep coming after me. He would send assassin after assassin until I was captured. What was keeping my family from getting caught in the cross fire. As long as I was here I was putting everyone in danger. How many more people will have to die because of me? The only thing I could do was leave. Yes, leave Earth. I would steal...Borrow Jumba and Pleakly's ship. It meant that I wouldn't be able to finish Chemical 606. Which was a shame since I was so close to completing it. But, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Making my decision I walked over to my dresser, and began to pack.


	13. Hamsterviel's Offer

That night I met Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel for the first time. I stood in front of my bed packing food, clothes, and some other essentials into my suitcase. I needed to travel light. Any other supplies I might need were on the ship. If I was quick I might be able to avoid running into someone. I didn't want to explain to Jumba why I was planning to fly off into space with his ship. He would probably try and convince me to stay.

No matter what I told him or what excuses I made. I knew Jumba wouldn't let me leave. I would miss him terribly, but I couldn't think like that. My emotions would get the better of me, and I would be compelled to stay on Earth. I knew I couldn't remain here. No matter how much I wanted to. As long as I was here I was putting my family in danger. I didn't think my Father could bare the emotional trauma if I or any more of his children were killed.

It would probably send him over the edge. I was told that when my Mother died he was stricken with grief. He was so broken up that Nani had to take care of us for a few days. It was understandable. He had just lost his mate, and now had four children to raise. Well technically only three. I was raised by Jumba he practically took me in as his own. However no matter what Jumba did Experiment 626 would always be my Father. I hoped he wouldn't be to upset about me leaving. At least I was getting away from Elvis. Since he blamed me for Presley's untimely death. I hated to see what he had in store for me. That was the motivation I needed. When I felt like unpacking and just giving up on this whole escape plan. I would think about Elvis. That thought would always keep me going.

Closing my suitcase and snapping the locks closed. I heaved it off my bed and started walking towards the door. Even though I had hardly packed anything. The large black case clutched in my right hand felt like it weighed a ton. I had intended to get new luggage, but I was so busy I never got around to it. My hand was inches away from the terminal when the alarm sounded.

Incoming transmission. Debra's robotic voice sounded from the intercom.

Who could be sending me a transmission? It wasn't like the number for our video phone was in the book. Curious I left my suitcase by the door, and walked down to the second floor. When I got there the computers screen was flashing blue. With the words "Please respond" typed across the screen. Stroking my chin I climbed into my chair, and answered the call. The flashing blue screen was immediately replaced with the smiling face of Dr Hamsterviel.

"Hello," He said. "Finally we meet. My name is Dr. Jacques Von-"

"Hamsterviel," I finished. "Yes, I've heard of you. Jumba was right you do have a twitchy nose like a gerbil. Though for some reason I pictured you taller." The small rodent like alien looked infuriated. I thought he was going to start shouting, but he restrained himself.

"Simon, your reputation proceeds you,"He said. "I have bin watching for quite some time now. I'm impressed with your work. You are indeed a brilliant scientist." Listening I leaned back in my chair. I was a sucker for flattery. "That idiot Jumba doesn't know what he has. You would be a valuable asset to- "

"What do you want?" I asked him.

Hamsterviel chuckled. "Right to the point aren't you? I admire that. It is not about what I want, it is about what I am offering."

"Fine, what are you offering?"

"Right to business then. I am offering you a partnership. Come and work for me and I will give you the most advanced laboratory the universe has ever seen. Imagine it, the most powerful technology at your finger tips. You will of course have access to unlimited funding for any project you might think of. And the galaxy's most intelligent minds working for you as your own personal staff. Think of what you could do or what you could create. With my help your potential is limitless!" I'll admit I was interested, but it still wasn't worth it. "We have both suffered loses," Hamsterviel continued. "You lost a brother and I lost my most trusted henchman. I hope you can put that aside and do whats best for your future."

"Whats the catch?" I asked. Hamsterviel smiled. I could tell by the look on his gerbil like face he was hoping I would ask that.

"All I ask in return is you create for me an experiment strong enough to destroy the Galactic Alliance once and for all!" He broke into a maniacal laughter

I thought it over. I didn't really need a new lab. I was happy with the laboratory I already had. Unlimited funding I didn't need. I had more than enough money. And I really didn't need my own personal staff. They would only slow me down. "Your going to have to do much better than that," I said shacking my head.

"Hmm, very well then," He said thinking hard. "How about this. A long with my first offer I will also give you a seat of power when I take over the Galactic federation. You will be my right hand man, and my most trusted advisor. You will be second only to me. Think it over Simon. Comfort and power for the rest of your life. Anything you want in the universe will be yours. All you have to do is reach out and take it! Whats it going to be? Yes or no? Smiling he crossed his arms waiting patiently for my answer.

I'll admit I was tempted to accept his offer. But no matter what deal he threw at me. There was no way I was going to work for him! I wasn't planning on helping him on his insane mission of galactic dominance. "Sorry Dr. Hamsterwheel I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"It is pronounced HAMSTERVIEL! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-" His sentence was cut short when I turned off the computer. For a minute I sat in my chair rubbing my head. That annoying little rodents high pitched voice had given me a headache. I still couldn't believe he actually expected me to work for him. No wonder he needed me to create an experiment for him. He probably wouldn't have the intelligence to do it himself. I suddenly found myself wondering why I was running from him in the first place. Hamsterviel wasn't exactly fear inspiring. However Acervus had bin far more dangerous than he was. If Hamsterviel had any more creatures like Acervus working for him. Then my family was still in danger. Now after just being rejected theres no telling what he might do. I had to leave now. Taking one last look around my lab I took the stairs up to the first floor, collected my suitcase and walked out the door.

XXXX

I sat in the pilots chair of Jumba and Pleakly's ship looking out the window. The stars were glowing that evening, a large white moon hung in the sky hidden behind a whiff of clouds. I could still smell the sweet Hawaiian air from inside the ship. For someone who didn't like this world I was suddenly having a hard time leaving it behind. I would miss this small community. I was comfortable here on this island. I had grow accustomed to the tranquility of the every day routines, and the sense of security that came with them. I hoped my sudden attack of homesickness wouldn't keep me here. I hadn't really thought about where I would go. Looking through he window I gazed at the starry sky. There were billions of planets out there. I was sure I could find a home among one of them.

OK I think I had overstayed my welcome long enough. It was time to get this tin can moving. I reached for the ignition but was disappointed to see that there was no key. I should have seen that coming. But if I knew Jumba which I did then the spare key would be...I reached under the seat, and felt around the floor with my hand. I felt my finger tips brush against something. Grabbing whatever it was I sat up straight. In my hand was a small blue box, and when I opened it. Just as expected the spare key was lying inside. I knew it! Jumba always kept a spare key near by.

Turning the key in the ignition the ship started to shack as the engines roared to life. I had to make sure the ship was in working order before I took off. The fuel was at maximum, the hull was undamaged, and the core temperature was normal. It looked like I was ready to go. The shacking increased as I pulled back on the accelerator. Typing in the coordinates I reached for the steering wheel.

" Going somewhere?" Spinning around in my chair I saw Jumba standing at the ships entrance with his arms crossed. He looked angry. All four of his eyes were glaring at me. "You forgot to close the platform," He said. I looked past him. The ships platform hung wide open. I felt like a prisoner who had just bin caught trying to escape from prison. The spot light was on me now. Jumba stood there scowling at me. If looks could kill I would have dropped dead on the spot.

Defiantly I turned away from him grabbing the steering wheel. "I'm leaving and your not going to stop me Jumba."

He shrugged. "I have no intention to. If you want to run away from your problems is fine by me." hated the he said it. He made me feel like a coward.

"Don't ridicule me I'm not running away," I retorted still not looking at him. For some reason I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Really, then what are you doing? Looks a lot like running away to me."

My hands squeezed the steering wheel. He was really starting to get on my nerves. "I can't stay here any longer."

"Really why is this?" Jumba asked. "What did Elvis do to you this time?"

"Its has nothing to do with my brothers!" I snapped. I started feeling that familiar pain in my head again. That sensation like someone was jabbing rail spike into my head.

"Then what is it? You just don't suddenly decide to leave planet for now reason?" I hated how calm he sounded. I was getting all worked up and he was just standing there looking down his nose at me.

"If I stay here Hamsterviel will just keep coming after me! What if you or my Father ends up with a whole blown through you like Presley! I...I couldn't live with myself if one of you died trying to protect me." Sighing I hung my head down. The pounding in my skull was steadily getting worse. I thought my head might burst at any second now.

A look of understanding came over Jumba's face. Walking over to me he placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Simon, if Hamsterviel is hunting you here, then surly he will hunt you anywhere else. As long as you are here 626 can protect you. And I am promising nothing will happen to me or 626 if Hamsterviel should try and take you again. Remember you have a family that cares about you. In my time on earth I have learned that family is most important thing. In all the years we have bin friends trust me like you once did. Leaving would not be good idea."

I wasn't quite sure what to say. The in my head had reached such a level that I thought my head might explode like a bomb. The destructive programing set in my brain was trying to take effect. But my inferior brain wasn't strong enough to handle it. Usually when It got this painful I blacked out. It hurt so much, but I tried my best not to let it show. I was almost hoping for the welcoming darkness of a blackout. My senses started to become cloudy. I was still faintly aware that Jumba was speaking.

"You know when you were born the moment I set eyes on you. I knew you were special. I knew you were having it in you to be great evil genius. But if you still feel like going then by all means take my ship. Like I said I won't be stopping you."

What I did next was the biggest mistake I made since I started working on Chemical 606. I reached out and turned off the ships engines. Like I predicted my emotions and attachments had gotten the better of me. If only I had left instead of stayed. Things would have turned out differently, and for the better I might add. Picking up my suitcase we walked down the platform, and headed for our laboratory.


	14. Bleeding And broken

A few uneventful days passed with no sign of an attack orchestrated by Hamsterviel. Which was a good sign. I had Salutor 9 on constant watch. If anything came within five hundred miles of Earths atmosphere I would know about it. Over the past few days things had taken a drastic change. I hadn't seen Elvis or Aaron since Presley's death. The subject of my Brothers unfortunate demise was deemed to painful by my Father. So it would be forever more known as "the incident". Ever since Presley died for some reason my Father was using every excuse in the book to be near me. Sometimes when I was swimming at the beach I would see him spying on me from the trees. I knew he was just worried about me. He had this paranoid idea that if he didn't watch me I could be kidnapped by one of Hamsterviel's minions at any moment.

I appreciated the sentiment, but it got a little annoying when I was trying to read in the living room. And my Father was watching me from the ceiling. Privacy was a thing of the past now. Everyone was watching every move I made. They all seemed afraid that I might drop dead at any moment. Jumba treated every cut and scrap like a life threatening disease. They were all smothering me! I didn't think I could take it much longer. I had hardly gotten any work done on Chemical 606. I was at a very crucial time in its development. I only had one more thing to do and it would be finished. But if I waited to long it would spoil, and would be no more use to me. Then I would have to start all over again. I knew things would eventually go back to normal. I just wished it wouldn't take so long.

There had bin a funeral held for Presley. Since Nani was barley making ends meat as it was. Just between me and her. I had paid for all of the expenses. I didn't mind I had cash to burn. In honor of my recently deceased brother, and mostly to make my Father feel better. I made sure he had the best. Using my alias Emmanuel Mison I rented a funeral home. Because I needed to keep my identity as an experiment a secret I had to do all of this over the phone. Planning a funeral proved to be a tiresome task. Someone once called me saying the ice sculptures I ordered were melting. That got me a little angry because I didn't order any ice sculptures. It was a funeral not a wedding.

The security guards I hired to keep people of the premises. Thought it was odd to have a funeral for a dog, but offer a man the right price and he'll shut up. Traditionally we were all wearing black. The men were wearing suits and the women were wearing dresses. Of course the suits for, me, Father, Jumba, and Pleakly had to be specially tailored. When Lilo asked Nani how she was able to afford all of this. She just shrugged and simply said. She had some money put away for a rainy day. By the end of the wake everyone but me was in tears. I had never seen my Father look so depressed. When they closed the casket he practically fell part. I hope I'd never have to see him like that again.

When it came time for the procession Father had insisted on carrying the casket himself. Presley had bin buried next to our Mother in the clearing by the cliff. Seeing his son being lowered in a grave next to his mate's was more than he could handle. He spent the rest of the funeral crying on Lilo's shoulder. Lilo of course was very understanding. She just let him cry on her trying her best to console him. Seeing my Mother's grave again had gotten me a little chocked up. I thought I felt another Blackout coming on, but I was able to push past it. Now only the most severe attacks could knock me unconscious. Maybe I was steadily learning to ignore the programing like my Father had. I was a little surprised when I felt my Dad put his arm around my shoulder. I wasn't used to these gestures of affections from him. But I didn't shake him off. He stood there for a while with his arm around me before he finally went back to Lilo.

The only person who didn't come to the funeral was Elvis. Apparently he had told Nani and Father he couldn't handle seeing his Brother dead. Understanding they let him stay home. But I knew Elvis all to well. I seriously doubted the explanation he had given. I was sure his his reason was much more selfish. He probably just didn't feel like coming. That was one of the things I didn't like about Elvis. It was a long list to be sure. But I especially hated how selfish he was. He cared about no one but himself. That bastard would probably step on an old lady to save his own skin. Oh well if he didn't want to pay his last respects it wasn't my problem.

After the funeral finally came to an end everyone went home. Leaving Presley to his eternal slumber. For him the question what happens to us when we die? Had bin answered. It was a secret only the dead shared. Death was something we all had to face eventually, but I hoped I wouldn't have to face it any time soon.

XXXX

I was walking along a trail coming back from the white bench. I had needed some time to myself. The events of the past few days gave me a lot to think about. How would things change now? Presley was dead and buried. This vendetta my Brothers had against me seemed a little redundant now. I wondered if things would go back to the way they used to be. Elvis blamed me for Presley's death, and was determined to make me pay. Not because he cared about his brother, but because he needed another reason to justify his hatred for me. I sighed, maybe Elvis could one day learn to let go of his hate and get on with his life. Hate is a very negative and destructive emotion. Its like a cancer. Its sinks into your body were it grows and grows. Before it eventually consumes you. Someday Elvis will end up doing something terrible and he'll have no one to blame but himself.

Then again he wasn't the only one scarred by hate. He hated me and I hated him in return. I loathed him with every ounce of my being. Since the day I was born he's made my life a living hell for his own amusement. I spent all of my time in my lab because I was afraid of him. He had turned my laboratory into my prison. If I had one chance to make him hurt, to make him feel what I feel, to make him experience the pain he has put me through. I would take it, and I would enjoy it. If I am resentful and distant it is because of him. His constant attacks and insults made me what I am today. One day I would make him pay for everything he's done to me. And it would start with Chemical 606.

I suddenly noticed the trail I was walking on seemed a little quit. I came to a stop looking around. For a second I thought I heard someone fallowing me. A twig snapped somewhere in the trees. I turned around. My eyes scanned the area. "Hello...Is someone there?" No one answered. Another twig snapped but closer this time. I didn't like this...Oh no it couldn't be. Hamsterviel couldn't possible have sent another henchmen to kidnap me. Why did I go out alone? I had left myself completely exposed. A rustling sounded from the trees right in front of me. Getting very nervous I ran down the trail. I knew I wasn't imagining it. There was some one fallowing me.

Just then someone jumped out in front off me, hissing and spitting. At first I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A loud rattling sounded as it whipped its tail back and forth. It was Acervus! I stood there frozen in place staring at the alien who had murdered my Brother. The alien who I had killed with my own hand. I couldn't move my legs. I just stood there paralyzed with shock. Flicking his V-shaped tongue he walked towards me. His long bony fingers reaching out for my neck. Closing my eyes I fell backwards onto the ground. Cringing I waited for the feeling of his cold scaly hands to grab my throat. I sat there cowering with my eyes closed for almost a minute, but nothing happened. Finally I worked up the courage to open my eyes. Slowly I peeked out from under my eyelids. There standing in front of me having a good laugh was Experiment 300.

Angrily I jumped to my feet. "What the hell is the matter with you! You nearly gave me a heart attack, are trying to kill me? The green blob like experiment merely laughed before he slithered away. I shook my head. Those experiments were becoming a real pain in the ass. When I got back to the lab I would seriously consider deactivating that one. Shacking my head I began making my way down the trail. I didn't even get five feet. When just then I heard someone chuckling behind me. Groaning I turned around.

"Look 300 you had your fun now leave me alo-", I stopped short. It wasn't Experiment 300. It was Elvis, And standing next to him looking down at the ground was Aaron. Wrapped around the side of Elvis's face was a white bandage. The injury he had sustained from his fight with Acervus left him scarred. When I saw him sneering at me I felt myself start to sweat. That familiar sense of fear and helplessness was clutching my insides. "What do you want?" I asked timidly.

Smirking Elvis walked towards me pulling Aaron along with him. "We've bin looking for you fagot. Fearfully I looked around for any means of escape. I tried to say something but my breath was caught in my throat. Any words I tried to speak came out as short gasp. Grinning he turned to Aaron. "Give it to me," He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea," Aaron said looking down at small object clutched in his right hand.

"Stop being such a fucking pussy and give it to me!" Elvis snapped. Hesitantly he threw the small object at Elvis which he caught in his hand. I tried to get a look at whatever it was, but Elvis was hiding it from my sight. Telling Aaron not to let me get away he walked into the trees, disappearing into the thicket. He reappeared moments later holding a large dried up shrub. Whistling a merry tune he held up the small object for me to see. I felt my blood go cold. Twiddling in between his fingers was a blue lighter. My eyes fallowed the lighter as he moved it back and forth.

"Don't do it," I said.

Elvis snickered. "Do what? This," Clicking the small black button. Tiny yellow sparks shot out of the lighter. After a few more flick he had a small orange flame flickering in the wind.

Shacking his head Aaron walked up to Elvis placing his hand on his broad shoulder. "This isn't a good idea," He said. Growling he shrugged off Aaron's hand.

"Shut up! What the fucks your problem!? If your not going to help me then you can fucken go cry to daddy!" Snarling he smacked Aaron across the head. Giving out a dog like whelp Aaron backed away rubbing his forehead. After a few moments of silence. Elvis was staring back at me. Laughing like a mad man he set the shrub ablaze. "How about a little fire scarecrow?"

I felt my heart stop in me chest. If it was possible to die from terror, I would have dropped dead on the spot. My Brothers were the only one besides Jumba who knew I had a crippling fear of fire. A small flame from a bud son burner wouldn't bother me. But now the sight of this fiery shrub was enough to petrify me.I watched in absolute horror as Elvis moved the smoldering shrub back and forth, the flames drawing orange lines in the air. When I was still a child. A few weeks after I had bin born. Our house was burned down in a huge fire. Everyone got out alright, but I had bin trapped inside. I remember cowering in the living room. Everything around me up in flames. I could still smell the smoke, and feel the heat as the fire drew nearer. My Father eventually rescued me. Pulling me from the house just as it collapsed, but not before I was terribly burned. If it wasn't for Jumba and his machines. I would be horribly scarred and disfigured. The whole event had left me traumatized. Now the sight of a large flame was enough to have me trembling in fright. And Elvis knew it. This was one of his more cruel torments.

"Whats the matter Simon? You look like you've seen a ghost," Elvis laughed. Swinging the flaming shrub over his head. He moved towards me. I couldn't stop myself from shacking. I wanted to move but I just stood there. I couldn't run, I couldn't think. The only thing that mattered to me was the large flame dancing a few feet in front of me. The fear I felt was overwhelming. It clouded my senses, It made my body stiff. The ground might as well of sprouted roots holding me in place. Because I wasn't going anywhere. As the fire drew nearer I started whimpering. I looked pleadingly at Aaron begging him to do something, but he turned away from my stare.

Wailing like a lunatic Elvis struck me across the head with the shrub. Spraying hot ashes all over my body. I cried out as the small pieces of smoldering wood burned my flesh. I suddenly found myself thrown to the ground with Elvis brutally kicking me in the stomach. Throwing the bush aside were it landed harmlessly a few feet away. He grabbed me by the throat, forcing me to my feet. The intense fear I had felt a moment ago was replaced with intense pain. Relentlessly he punched me in the stomach. It was almost as if he was beating me twice as hard to make up for the time he missed. Violently coughing from the blows to my stomach. I coughed up a little bit of blood on Elvis's hate filled face. This only seem to anger him more. Because he began bashing my head against the ground.

In that moment all I knew was pain. I didn't even think it was possible to feel such physical hurt. If he didn't stop soon my skull felt like it might split in two. Driven by his rage he violently threw me against a tree as easily as he would a rag doll. When I hit the ground I laid here motionless. I wanted nothing more than to slip into unconsciousness. I wanted that sweet darkness to take me away from my Brother. I wasn't so lucky. During this whole time Aaron just stood there cringing at the sound of my cries of torment. A few weeks ago he would be right at Elvis's side happily beating me along with him. Now he just stood there almost like he couldn't bare to watch.

Painfully squeezing my ear he lifted me into the air. Spinning me over his heal like a lasso he slammed me onto the ground. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of me. Desperately I tried to breath in some air. Snickering Elvis bent over looking me in the bruised eye.

"Whats the matter does that hurt? Want me to stop? I'll tell ya what, suck my cock and I'll let ya go." Holding his sides he burst into laughter. I knew he wouldn't expect me to do it. He would often offer me a bargain. When he knew there was no way I would take his offer. That just gave him a reason to keep hurting me. It was all part of his sick twisted sense of humor. It was his final humiliating way of adding insult to injury.

"Alright thats enough!" Aaron shouted. No longer laughing Elvis looked back at Aaron looking annoyed. Almost as if he was angry at him for spoiling his good time. "I think he's had enough," He said.

Elvis looked my beaten body up and down. As if seeing if there was some part of me that he didn't bruise. Seeming satisfied he turned around, and began walking down the trail."Ya, alright lets go. Catch ya later fagot." Aaron spared me one more glance before he disappeared down the trail. Fallowing after Elvis like a faithful dog. I was left there bleeding and broken. Desperately trying to crawl home. This had gone far enough. If I didn't do something Elvis would end up killing me one day. I could no longer wait for Chemical 606. The time had come. I had to tell my Father.


	15. Nightmares

I was struggling to pull myself to my feet. The bruised and battered stalks of flesh and bone that I called legs were shacking uncontrollably. Blood was pouring out of a large gash on my forehead were Elvis had dug his claw in. Wiping the blood from my eyes I dug my claws into a nearby palm tree, using it for support. He had really done a number on me this time. I found myself having trouble even standing up. Any part of me that wasn't numb was throbbing in pain. I could taste the salty metallic taste of blood in my mouth. It made me feel nauseous. Suddenly feeling sick I lurched over and vomited. The contents of my stomach poured onto the earth. Forming a large puddle of blood and vomit at my feet. I nearly gagged because of the rancid smell.

Groaning I held my cramped stomach. That beating was really taking its toll on my body, and the puddle of puke surrounding me wasn't helping. I needed to get home, but I doubted my legs had the strength to carry me there. It was so far and I was so weak. The distance between were I was standing and the house. I could have walked easily any other day, but now in my weakened state it seemed almost impossible. However I had to try. Staggering away from the palm tree I wobbled down the trail. Each step I took sent a fresh wave of pain coursing through me. My legs buckled only after a few steps. Unable to keep myself standing I fell face down onto the ground.

I felt like I had bin struck down by God. Lying there on the cold ground I began to weep. God...Yes there was a large subject. Was I such a bad person that I deserved to be treated like this. No...Elvis was a bad person. Yet he enjoys the best of life while I get the scraps. He would probably live a long and healthy life with many offspring while I rot in some dark hole. Wondering what the hell happened. That's how the world is isn't it. Good honest people die of cancer and famine. There the ones who get hit by drunk drivers in the middle of the night. While the intoxicated jack ass behind the wheel gets nary a scratch. And of course he's so drunk he can't even recall what happen. Saving him from having to live with the guilt. What kind of world do you call that! My genius intellect could barley wrap around the subject.

If there was a God where was he now? Why do so many people put there faith in someone who sits back like an a unemployed alcoholic and watches all of these terrible things happening? That is why I don't believe in religion. I believed in science. Science is real, I can see and touch it, and if I can see it and I can touch it then its real. That's what I believe. It might mean that I'm a little close minded, but I didn't care. All of these people can live by there little set of rules if they want to. I would like to thing I could live my life the way I wanted without fearing some eternal punishment in the after life. The whole thing just wasn't reality. Lying face down on the ground beaten and bleeding that's the reality I lived in. But I shouldn't have to, and I wouldn't...Not anymore.

Drawing on the last of my strength I attempted to push myself off the ground. I managed to lift myself a few inches before my arms gave out and I collapsed back onto the earth. Panting I laid there defeated. I didn't even have the strength to stand, I was so pathetic. Angrily I pounded the earth with my fist. I hated Elvis! I was feeling that same anger I felt when I had killed Acervus. At that moment I could have strangled Elvis with my bare hands and not give it a second thought. I hated him so much! I couldn't take it anymore! The beatings, the name calling, it was all to much. Not only was this damaging to my body, but I could imagine it wasn't to healthy for my mental state either. What if I go insane? What if under all of strain I finally just snap? What if I spend the rest of my life locked away in a padded room. Rocking back and forth babbling incoherent nonsense screaming when some one comes near me?

No... My mind wouldn't give away under the pressure. My mind was the only thing about me that was strong. Physically I was nothing, but mentally I couldn't be beat. My mind was strong were my body was weak. But if I was so smart why did I let Elvis do this to me? Sure I must have had a good excuse before. But now for some reason it eluded me. I should have told my Father years ago. Maybe if I had my life would have turned out differently. I knew I couldn't waste my time wondering what could have bin. I had to think about what was happening right in front of me. If this kept going I probably wouldn't make it to my next birthday. I seriously doubted Elvis would intentionally kill me. However accidents can happen, and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

I had to tell my Father. He would do something...But just then a thought wormed its was into my head. What if he didn't care? What if he actually did resent because of mother dying? That familiar sense of fear spread through out my body like icy tendrils wrapping around my insides. I actually started to panic a little. What if he hit me himself? NO! I couldn't think like that. I knew he would do something...he had to. If he would risk his life trying to save me. Then he would definitely put a stop to this. But it looked like I wasn't going anywhere. I was to weak to even get up off the ground. Maybe if I just rested here for a little while...Slowly my eyes started to close. It wasn't safe to sleep now. I might of had a concussion. There was a small chance I wouldn't wake up again, but I was so tired. It would just be for a minute. Letting out a small sigh I drifted of into a deep sleep.

XXXX

I was running. From what I'm not sure. All I knew was I had to keep running. If I slowed down just a little whatever was chasing me would catch me. Palm trees and tropical plants flew past my as I ran by. Their long canopy leaves almost seemed to reach out for me trying to grab me. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to grab me so my pursuer would catch me. I had to get to the house. There I would be safe. Whatever was chasing me couldn't enter houses. I wasn't sure how I knew that, but it seemed like a good idea. A loud rouring sounded from behind me. Whatever was chasing me was getting angry. I could picture it licking its lips and running its tongue along it razor sharp teeth. This thing feasted on the flesh of experiments. Soon it would wrap its claws around me, and its dagger like teeth would bite into me. It would growl in delight at the sound of my cracking ribs as it chewed up my bones. My blood would pour out of its mouth, but it didn't matter it would just lick it off the ground. After it had swallowed my mangled carcass it would wait. Wait for the next experiment to wander by. It was always hungry.

I urged myself to run faster. That horrible monster wouldn't have me. Suddenly the trees lining the trail burst into flames. I couldn't even scream out in terror. I just closed my eyes wishing the fire away. The thing chasing me wasn't afraid of the fire like I was. It just plowed its way through the burning trees reaching out for me. It was hungry. It hadn't eaten in days, but now it had a tiny little morsel almost in its grasp. The house was in sight. I was so close! The heat was so intense I could barely stand it. Other experiments were running out of the trees engulfed in flames. They were screaming bloody murder as their flesh was burned to cinders. Even they were trying to stop me. Dodging them I ran for the house.

I ran up the wooden step, my hand reaching out for the doorknob. Much to my horror the door was locked. Desperately looking around I spotted a key ring lying beside me. Quickly I snatched it off the floor. There had to be at least fifty keys on it. How was I supposed to get the door unlocked in time? The thing chasing me was drawing closer to the house. It was slow but it would catch me. Frantically I scrambled to find the right key. With each key I tried the thing got closer. No matter how many keys I tried the door wouldn't unlock. There were only five keys left to try. The splintering sound of breaking would sounded behind me as it climbed the steps. I dared not to look behind me. If I did I knew I would see it inches from me opening it gaping maw to swallow me whole. I stuck a key in the lock but it wouldn't budge. Madly I tried the second last key. Oh no it didn't fit either. I could feel its hot breath on the nape of my neck. Any second it would kill me to satisfy its hunger. Crying out I tried the last key. Yes! It fit! There was a loud clicking noise as I unlocked the door. With out looking back I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me.

Breathing a sigh of relief I leaned against the door. I was safe it couldn't get me in here. I Would just wait here until it left. Then I could go back to my laboratory. There was work to be done. There was always work to be done. Suddenly the sound of someone weeping reached my ears. I looked around the darkened living room. Darkened? Deserted was more like it. I was completely alone in the house. There wasn't a soul in sight. Just then I the curtains were pulled open by some invisible force, flooding the living room with moonlight. That's when I spotted him. On his knees weeping quietly was my Father. I didn't think he even knew I was here. He was clutching something to his chest, crying and wailing over it. I couldn't see what it was. He was blocking my view. He seemed so sad. Quietly I snuck towards him.

"D-Dad are you OK? I asked hesitantly. I got no answer. He just sat there crying rocking back and forth. I gulped, why wouldn't he answer me. I crept towards him trying to get a look at what he was holding. Looking over his shoulder I was horrified to see what he had clutched to his chest. There lying dead in his arms being rocked back and forth was my Mother. Her once pink and vibrant fur was now dull and clotted with blood. Her black lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling devoid of any life. My Father took no notice of me he just caressed her face crying, its OK over and over again. I was sickened to see the hairless new born bodies of Elvis, Aaron, and Presley lying between her legs in large pool of our Mothers blood. Why was it red? Our blood was pink, but it was red. They all looked perfectly healthy except for little Presley who had a large hole in his stomach.

The three new born cried reaching out for Mother but she was long gone. It was then that my Father noticed I was standing right behind him. He looked at me almost like he didn't recognize me. His confused expression soon gave away to anger.

"Look what you did" He said accusingly. "Look what you did!" He cried pointing to my Mothers corpse. "Now they won't grow" He said looking down at his three children. Gently he reached out and started caressing Elvis. I didn't know what to say. I was at a complete loss for words. I watched as he tenderly laid down his mates body and stood facing me. There were tears running down his face. "Your fault" He said.

"N-No" I said shacking my head. "Its not my fault." I noticed he had something in his right hand. Crying he held it up for me to see. Tears started running down my face when I saw what it was. It was me. He had my small hairless body clutched in his hand. My small new born counterpart was crying trying to wriggle free of his grasp.

"Your fault" He said again. Angrily he clenched the tiny me in his hand. My counterpart gave one final agonizing squeal before it burst under the pressure. Blood leaked through my Father fingers dripping to the floor. Throwing my now dead counterpart aside, he walked towards me. I tried to back away but I couldn't. My feet wouldn't move, I couldn't run, I couldn't do anything. I saw a fully grown Elvis sitting on the couch laughing at me.

"You really screwed up now" He said.

"No its not my fault"

"Your fault" My father screeched reaching out for my neck. His usually high pitched voice had become deep and horse. It sounded almost demonic. He kept pointing at me and shouting Your fault! Your fault! Over and over again. I fell to my knees holding the sides of my head. I tried to block out his voice but I soon found it impossible. The taunting shrieks of your fault! Your fault! Sounded from inside my own head. The sound of shattering glass forced me to open my eyes. The living room had spontaneously gone up in flames. The breaking glass I heard was my Dad jumping out the window taking my Moms body with him.

The living room was illuminated with orange light as the fire consumed everything in sight. I nearly chocked on the smell of sulfur and burning wood. A towering wall of fire surrounded me, blocking any means of escape. Frantically I searched for a way out, but there was none. The flames had me cornered. Slowly the fire slithered towards me like snakes moving along the floor. My worst fear was coming to life right before my eyes. I yelled for my Father to save me, but he didn't come. He had left me...All alone. I curled up into the fetal position wishing I was back in the solitude of my lab. The heat...I couldn't stand it. The fur was burned right off my body. My skin began to blister and blacken. _This is just a dream it isn't real, it isn't real _I thought. The fire was so hot. It felt so real. I cried out for my Mother just as my whole body burst into flames.

"NOOO!" Screaming I writhed back and forth. I could feel something wrapped tightly around me. My claws swiped in any random direction trying to protect myself. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name. Rolling over I fell off something and onto a hard durface. When a sharp pain shot up my back I opened my eyes. Panting I took in my surroundings. I was in the living room. Apparently I had just rolled off the couch. How did I get here? Confused I looked around. The thing wrapped around me was a blanket. I must have become tangled in it when I started writhing. I jerked in surprise when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I calmed down when I saw who it was.

"Hey its OK" My Father said soothingly. "You were having a bad dream " Gently he lifted me back onto the couch. After covering me with the blanket he walked out of the living room and into the ktichen. Moments later he returned with a glass of water. I took the glass from him and gulped down the water. The cold liquid felt good running down my parched throat. After I was done he took the glass from me and placed it on the coffe table.

Nervously I looked around. The living room was completely black. There were empty chip bags and soda cans spread on the table. Everything was perfectly normal There was no horrible monster chasing me, no fire, no corpses, and my Father was staring at me with concern. Not trying to kill me. I was still a little shaken from the dream, but I was steadily calming down. Looking at my Father I asked him the only thing I could think of.

"What time is it?" I asked. It wasn't a ridiculose question I honestly had no idea what time it was.

"12:30" He replied. "Its night time. You've bin asleep for hours." The realization hit me. It was that late! It was barley noon when Elvis attacked me. Well it did make sense. Elvis had beaten me pretty bad. My body needed a long rest to recover.

"Where is everyone?" He almost laughed when I asked him.

"Sleeping silly, its the middle of the night."

I mentaly slapped myself. Of course they were all sleeping. What a stupid question to ask. For a genius I wasn't acting very smart. A realization suddenly hit me. Turning to him I asked him.

"Have you bin watching over me this whole time?"

"Ih" He said nodding. "You were hurt so I brought you back here." His expression grew stern. "Who did this to you?"

I sighed. Well this was it. I couldn't put it off any longer. I wanted a chance to tell him, and here it was. We were completely alone with no one to disturbe us. "Dad" I muttered hesitantly. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

I know this chapter doesn't really advance the plot in any way. But it seems I've hit a little writers block. (I hate it when that happens). Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Review. 


	16. Confessions

There's something I need to tell you. What a simple sentence, but at the same time a complicated one. This one sentence was a focal point in my life. This one grouping of words would determine the outcome of my life. Its amazing how this one event had such a dramatic effect. This was just another link on the chain that would lead to my eventual disaster. I didn't know it but at the time tragedy was lurking right around the corner. Waiting to show its ugly face. Sure I was knowledgeable, but maybe if I had bin a little wiser I would have seen it coming. Its far to late to talk about what could have happened. Now all there is was talking about what did happen.

I sat up on the couch making sure the blanket stayed wrapped securely around me. In this type of situation having my Father sitting next to me. Didn't make me feel any better. He watched me intently waiting patiently for my answer. I knew he would give me all the time I needed. The problem was I had no clue what to tell him. Of course I could just say "Elvis did it" And leave it at that, but it was a little more complicated. I had to tell him everything. But how do you break it to your Father that your brothers, his sons have bin abusing you your whole life. Well I suppose I had to start somewhere.

"Elvis did it" I said flatly. OK maybe it wasn't the heart filled explanation that I wanted, but like I said I had to start somewhere. I could tell by the look of surprise on his face that he hadn't bin expecting that. He probably thought it was another experiment or a wild animal. I had a better chance of being attacked by the mailman. But Elvis! Never in a million years would he have guessed that. The expression on his face confirmed it.

"Elvis?" He asked me astonished.

I nodded. "Yes, it was him. And this isn't the first time. He's done it before. Not just him Aaron and Presley too. They do things like this all the time. Like a year ago when you went away to Honolulu with Lilo. I went to get some lemonade from the fridge, but they tied me upside down from a tree and started beating me with a stick. Also a few years ago I wasn't hit by a car Presley had broke my leg."

I could tell I was starting to ramble. I probably wasn't even making much sense. But once I got started I couldn't stop. Everything just poured out of me randomly. It felt so good to get this off my chest. My poor Father just stood there with a shocked expression on his face. No, shocked was an understatement. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

I stopped in the middle of my confession to see his reaction.

"Go on" Was all he said.

Spilling my guts, I told him everything. And I mean absolutely everything. I wish I could have taken a picture of the look of anger on his face. When I told him it was Elvis who had broken my nose a few weeks back. When I re-tolled some of the harsher things they had done. He had done his best to comfort me, and urged me to continue. This had bin no short confession. By the time I was finished it was 2:45 at night.

I heaved a sigh of relief and sat back on the couch exhausted. I felt like a weight had bin lifted off my shoulders. I can't describe how it felt to finally be free of this burden. All of the fears, paranoia, and excuses didn't matter now. I had said what needed to be said. It was out in the open. Now the only thing left was to see what would happen from here.

My Father stayed silent for about five minutes after I had finished. He was obviously having trouble taking in all of this new information. I stared at him attentively waiting to see what he would do. When he did nothing but sit there staring off into space I started to feel a little nervous. After a few moments his eye caught mine. For what seemed like forever we just stared at each other. His dark black eyes bore into my own. It was funny, everyone always said I had his eyes. That was the one thing we shared, our eyes. At least we were similar in some way.

I was forced from my thoughts when surprisingly he pulled me into a tight hug. A sharp pain shot through my shoulders when he tightened his hold on me. I was still a little sore from when Elvis had attacked me. But I didn't let it show. This was the first time my Father had ever hugged me. It left me feeling strangely warm inside. Awkwardly I lifted my arms and hugged him back. It was strange, I felt so secure in his embrace. I guess you could call this our first real father and son moment. After a few minutes he finally pulled away, keeping one hand on my shoulder. I was surprised to see that he looked upset.

"I'm so soka Simon" He muttered. "If I knew I-"

"Its OK" I said in our alien language.

"Naga" He protested shacking his head. "It isn't. Why didn't you tell Stitch."

This was a question I had hoped he wouldn't ask. "I was afraid" I mumbled almost to quietly for him to hear.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Mostly of Elvis, but also I was afraid you blamed me for Mom dieing like Elvis, and the others did.". It was a uncomfortable talking to my Father about this. We were never very close. I regretted telling him once I saw how hurt he looked.

"Naga" He said, his eyes starting to water a little. "Not your fault. Angel dieing was not your fault. And she wouldn't want you thinking that." I could tell it was painful for him to bring up these memories, but it didn't matter what he said. The guilt would always linger in the back of my mind.

"OK...Whatever you say." I mumbled mostly to put him at ease. I could tell him or myself that it wasn't my fault over and over again. But deep down I never would believe it. However it did make me feel better having this discussion with my Father. It was like the mental walls I had placed around me to keep me isolated from him had bin knocked down. I no longer felt isolated and alone. I felt liberated. Maybe now I could finally get close to my Dad and we could have the same relationship he had with my Brothers. I knew Elvis and I could never learn to reconcile our differences, but only time would tell.

We talked a little more hoping to get to know each other better. He would ask me a question about myself and I would answer as best I could. Then I would to the same to him. It suddenly occurred to us how little we knew about each other. I felt like I was meeting a complete stranger for the first time. I'm sure he felt the same way too. I suppose spending so much time in my laboratory would have that effect.

"I think you should get some sleep" He said laughing when he saw me give a loud yawn. I was a little taken aback when he told me it was 4:00AM. Had we really bin talking that long. I moved to get off the couch, but his hand stopped me.

"I want you to sleep here tonight" He said.

I was to tired to argue. Yawning I laid back down on the couch. My Father pulled the blanket over me making sure it was firmly tucked in.

"And don't worry" He said. "I'll do something about your Brothers. They won't be bothering you anymore." After saying goodnight he left me alone in the living room.

Despite how tired I was I had trouble falling asleep. My mind was to full of questions for me to sleep. How would thing change now? He was going to do something about my Brothers? What did that mean? Try as I might I couldn't settle my thoughts.

I noticed the remote control lying on the coffee table. Curious I reached out and grabbed it. The small plastic rectangle was cold in my hand. There must have bin at least twenty five buttons built into its surface. The television was situated on the other side of the living room, its screen black and lifeless.

"What the hell" I said shrugging. "You only live once." Pushing the power I flicked on the television. Usually I'm not one who likes to watch T.V. When I was younger I tended to read more. But now I had nothing better to do.

After flicking through some channels I settled on a cartoon about a coyote (Canis latrans) Who was chasing a roadrunner (Geococcy californianus). I chuckled when the coyote failed at another hilarious attempt to catch the roadrunner. The show of course was obviously unrealistic. I'm mean come on, the coyote was able to defy gravity until it realized it was standing on thin air. But it was still funny to watch him hold up a sigh that said "OOPS" Right before he plummeted to the ground. Eventually I grew tired of watching there crazy antics, using the remote I changed the channel. A program called The Discovery Channel flashed onto the television screen.

"Oh this looks interesting" I said. It was a documentary of the behavioral habits of koala bears (no pun intended) It wasn't to exciting, but at least it was educational. After a few minutes of watching The Discovery Channel I found myself having trouble staying awake. Yawning I shut my eyes and fell into a hopefully dreamless sleep, listening to the sounds of the television.

XXXX

Everyone except me was exhausted at breakfast the next morning. Apparently my Father had pulled Aaron and Elvis out of bed and had woke up the entire house yelling at them. This must have happened shortly after I had fallen asleep. For some I hadn't bin woken up by my Fathers out burst. I guess I was more tired than I thought. From what Nani told me he had really scared the hell out of them. She said he had even roughed them up a little. Nothing to seriouse just enough to teach them a lesson.

Now the three of them were the only ones not present at the breakfast table. Aaron and Elvis spent the morning in there rooms, and my Father was still sleeping. I felt bad for him. He had stayed up all night talking with me and on top of that. He had bin yelling at my Brothers until early in the morning. It wasn't until 7:00 oclock that he finally got to sleep, poor guy. Now everyone was very moody and crank from being woken up so early. It was best to keep out of Nani's way. Trust me the one thing you don't want in the house is a mean pregnant lady who hasn't gotten a good nights sleep.

Everyone had bin just as shocked as my Father had bin to learn what my Brothres had bin doing to me. Well everyone but Jumba anyway. When he learned that I had finally confifed in my Father. He looked very pleased. The whole situation had bin brought into the light. Over breakfast they kept on saying how sorry they were for me, how they didn't know that anything was going, et cetera. I casually waved away there apologies, telling them it was no big deal. But it wouldn't be for a couple of hours until things finally calmed down. And everyone stopped expressing thier pitty for me.

"Simon, do you want some more bacon?" Nani asked me.

"No thanks" I said taking a large bite of my eggs.

Smiling she nodded. After breakfast was done Nani collected everyones plates. She was about to carry them to the sink when Pleakly was ufortunate enought to bump into her. Causing her to drop the plates, were they shattered on the floor. Clenching her fist she advanced on poor Pleakly.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! STUPID HEAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I cringed, at least there was an upside to everyone pittying me. Nani would be feeling so bad I would be the only one spared from her violent and unpredictable mood swings. When she yelled I swore I heard a flock of birds fly away in a panic outside. After Pleakly ran out the kitchen terrified. Nani sat down at the table and began to cry.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him" She sobbed. "Ca-can one of you clean this up for me?" She was pointing to the pile of broken plates on the floor.

Dropping what they were doing Jumba and Lilo sped out of the kitchen, leaving me behind. Either they were too afraid to stay in the same room as the sobbing women. Or they were just incredibly lazy. Nani fixed me with her watery eyes. Pitty or not I knew she could go from a sobing maiden to a fire breathing dragon at any moment. It was better just to go along with her. Sighing I got the broom and sweeped up the mess. Once the broken glas was cleaned up I sat back at the table to finish my breakfast.

"So Nani" I said trying to start a conversation. "Have you thought of any names for the baby?"

"Uh..." She said tapping her finger to her chin. "If its a boy Kale, and if its a girl...Alana."

"Oh thats nice" Coming up with an interesting topic to talk about with this Women was difficult. You had to be careful what you said. If she took it the wrong way it would set her off like a bomb. "Wheres David?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping, he had a long night at work. Things have bin a little rough this month."

I nodded. Ever since Nani had gotten pregnat David had to get a second job. Even with three of them working they could barley support our large family. And with a baby on the way I saw hard times ahead of us. Not to mention Nani would have to quit her job once she was unable to work. They tried their best to keep everyone in blissful ignorance, but of course I could tell what was going on. I felt so bad for them. They were trying so hard.

"You know Nani if you need some money all you have to do is ask." I said.

She smiled. "Thank you Simon but I think we'll be fine." She didn't look to curtain though.

"Nani, you have a baby on the way, and you and David are having some trouble paying the bills. I just want to give you something that will help you along a little."

"Simon... I don't know. I wouldn't feel comfortable taking money from you."

"Do you now how expensive it is to raise a baby?" I asked her. "The last thing you need is child services breathing down your neck again." After a long conversation she finally agreed to a small loan. Strangely she didn't put up much of a fight. I could tell she desperately wanted the loan, but she didn't want to openly accept it. Nani wanted to feel like I had to force her to take it. She had her pride.

I ran to my lab to my lab and got my cheque book. Once I returned to the kitchen I wrote her a cheque for fifteen thousand dollars. Once she got a look at the amount she threw her arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this is going to help" She cried with tears running down her face.

"Don't mention it" I chocked out.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go to the bank and cash this right now. David and I need to buy some materials for the baby." I said I didn't mind. She was about to put the cheque in the her purse when she gave the small piece of paper a strange look. "Who's Emmanuel Mison?" She asked perplexed.

"Oh that's me, Emmanuel Mison is my public name" I said closing my cheque book.

She shrugged "Whatever."

Thanking me one more time she put her shoes on and was out the door. I felt much better now that I knew the family's financial troubles were taken care of. Having so much money made me feel a little guilty sometimes. So I often made large contributions to charities. I even created the Emmanuel Mison scholar ship program, which gives one student the opportunity to go to college or university. All in all my conscience was clear.

Well, I had over stayed my welcome. It was time to get back to my lab. I had a long day of work ahead of me. Today was the day I would finish Chemical 606. No, today was the day I had to finish Chemical 606. If I didn't then it would spoil. This was my last chance. Nothing could go wrong today. Unless someone was dieing I wasn't leaving my laboratory. Walking out the kitchen door, I made my way to my lab.

* * *

I had writers block when I wrote this chapter. So please forgive if it's not that good. But fortunately writing this chapter has cleared my writers block. So I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please Review 


	17. Chemical 606 Is Complete

It felt like an eternity since I had done any scientific work. There was always something keeping me from working on Chemical 606. When It should have been my first priority. But now there was nothing, there were no bounty hunters, no gerbil like aliens, no Brothers to worry about. Finally I was free to do what I do best. I am an expert in all fields of science, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Genetics, Bioengineering, Etc. I have studied science all my life. It was my life. When I was younger I would quell my loneliness by burying myself in a mountain of university texts books and experiments. Of course once all the work was done I always felt empty...and alone. Jumba was always there, but he wasn't the family I needed.

In fact Jumba was the one who had gotten me interested in science. He told me at an early I was already incredibly intelligent. And after a few weeks of watching him do random experiments, I got pulled into studying the vast subject. It had always appealed to me because it could explain everything. Of course I know now that there are some things science can't explain. Well, the rest is ancient history. Now I wouldn't have to bury myself in my work to escape my loneliness and guilt. I didn't have to escape to my laboratory any longer. I had a feeling things were going to get better. But for now I had work to do.

Putting on my white lab coat and black rubber gloves I walked down to the second level. Even though the lights were on the lab felt dark and unused. The supercomputers screen was black and cold. I shivered, it was kind of frigid down here. Usually the underground level was cold but never this cold. It felt like walking into a tomb. I almost expected to see rotting corpses littering the floor. Shuddering I sat in my chair and fired up the supercomputer. Login flashed across the screen. After I typed in my password, Debra's robotic voice greeted me.

Welcome Simon.

"Thank you Debra" I said happily. It was good to hear her voice again. As usual I checked for any movement coming towards Earth. There was none or had been since the last time I checked. That was strange. If Hamsterviel wanted me so bad why wasn't he coming after me? Maybe he was biding his time. Maybe he was waiting for just the right moment. Maybe he would wait until the time when I would least expect it then he would strike. The whole thing made me feel uneasy, but I shouldn't worry. He or his henchmen couldn't go anywhere near Earth without me knowing. So I was able to put myself at ease.

Right now Hamsterviel was the farthest thing from my mind. After Debra confirmed that Chemical 606 would only remain stable in its current state for only twenty four hours. I got to work. The last step was fairly simple and commanded very little effort on my part. There was a very special machine in my laboratory. A machine of my own invention. It was designed to bombard anything put inside it with a very special kind of radiation. It was almost like a particle accelerator but much more complicated. This was one of the few contraptions I had built using some of the advanced Alien technologies. That Jumba and I had purchased illegally from some of our business associates. If The Galactic Federation knew we had this equipment we would be spending a very long time in prison. Anyway it was this machine that would complete my experiment. I was very excited.

After I collected Chemical 606 from the vault. I made my way to the back of the second level. As I held the unfinished chemical in my hand I had a strange feeling. Almost like a premonition. I was suddenly feeling very uneasy. I couldn't explain it, but for some reason my instincts were screaming for me to stop. This feeling in my gut told me something would go wrong. Feeling a little nervous I wished I wasn't alone. Looking around I couldn't see Jumba anywhere. I hoped if I waited long enough I would see him walking down the stairs, greeting me warmly. But he didn't come.

I may have forgotten to mention that shortly after Presley was killed. I had told Jumba exactly what Chemical 606 did, and what it was for. Why? Because he asked. I knew I would have had to tell him eventually. After I did he seemed troubled. He certainly wasn't as enthusiastic as he had been before, but he said it was a good idea and I had his support. Ever since then Jumba was spending a long time in his old ship/lab. I was very curious about what he was doing in there. But I had to respect his privacy.

Ignoring the feeling of unease I approached the machine. It wasn't a very large device. It was no bigger than your common microwave. Actually It looked like your common microwave. Except it had a long cable running into a large generator. Opening the machine, I placed the beaker inside. Making sure the door was firmly shut, I turned a small dial on the machines control panel. The generator roared as it came to life. A loud buzzing sounded as the microwave like machine was filled with green light. This was it! The moment I had been waiting for. Everything I had done in the past few weeks had been leading up to this. Two years of work and It was finally going to be finished. I couldn't help but start laughing a little as the buzzing got louder. There was a blinding flash of white light, It was so bright my eyes started to water. Using my arm, I shielded my face. The sound of a deafening explosion rang through out the laboratory. Shacking the very foundations of the structure. Then everything was quiet.

Slowly I opened my eyes, almost afraid of what I might see. Thankfully when I looked around everything was completely intact. The explosion had occurred inside the machine, and had been contained. Actually an explosion was a very good sign. It meant that the machine had completed its cycle, and a successful reaction had occurred. Getting closer to the machine, I pressed my face against the protective glass window. I couldn't see anything. A dull green glow was obscuring my vision. With shacking fingers I reached for the doors release switch. Taking a step back and holding my breath, I threw open the door.

A large amount of white smoke poured out of the machine. Coughing I waved the smoke away. I can't even describe the excitement I felt when I reached into the machine. When my fingers came in contact with the beaker my heart skipped a beat. Grabbing it I pulled it out of the smocking machine, and held it up to my face. Inside the large beaker was bright neon green liquid that gave off an eerie green glow. I could feel the power radiating from the beaker. I liked how it felt in my hands. Its hard to explain, but to me it felt like power. It made me feel strong just holding it in my hand. I was sorely tempted to use it right now, but I couldn't. It wasn't safe. I would have to run some tests first. An intelligent person always read something before he signs it. In this case it was the same basic principle.

Carefully I held the beaker in both of my hands, never taking my eyes from the glowing green liquid. I couldn't believe it. It was finally finished! My life's work was finally complete! Two Years! I was surprised to find myself laughing. I felt so happy. Such an overwhelming joy. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. I was on top of the world. Nothing could spoil this moment. I felt such a sense of accomplishment and pride as I cautiously carried the beaker back into the vault. Placing the now Complete Chemical 606 on the table at the back of the vault. I stared at it, admiring my own brilliance.

There was still so much work to be done. So many theory's that had to be put to the test. But first things first I had to tell Jumba!

XXXX

When I had told Jumba that Chemical 606 was finally finished he had congratulated me. But he didn't seem to wholehearted. If anything I thought he looked disappointed. When I questioned him he just said he was sorry he wasn't there to be seeing it himself. Why didn't I believe him? Feeling a little crestfallen I left Jumba alone in his ship. I hadn't gotten the reaction I had hoped for. I had expected him to shower me with praise and tell me how proud he was of me. Like he usually did, but he didn't even want to go and see it. Disappointed I walked back to the laboratory to begin testing on my own.

XXXX

It was 3:00PM When I finally pulled of my white lab coat and black rubber gloves. Stretching I threw myself onto my bed. I had just finished running a few small tests on Chemical 606. So far so good. Everything was going according to plan. If things kept going this smoothly it would be ready for use by the end of the week. Spreading out on my bed, I stared at the ceiling. It was times like this that made life worth living. I felt so at peace, so calm. I could have laid there all day just sorting through my thoughts. Suddenly a loud banging echoed from the front entrance. Groaning I pulled myself out of bed and typed in my password on the small terminal. The large steel doors opened to reveal my Father standing there looking anxious.

"Aloha" He said with a wave.

"Hello" I said back. "What brings you here?"

Nervously he scratched the back of his neck. "I came to see you."

"Oh...really." I asked a little shocked. When he nodded I told him he could come in. His visit was a little surprising. Not once had he ever come to my laboratory to visit me. I suppose I would be seeing a lot more him now. I watched amused as he curiously sniffed around the first level.

"This is where you live?" He asked me.

"Yes, this is where I live."I answered.

Nodding, he went back to sniffing around like a curious dog. When he reached the mini-refrigerator he threw open the door, and began pawing through its contents. When he spotted a piece of coconut cake. He grabbed it in his paw and swallowed it whole without a second thought.

"Hey, I was saving that" I said.

Looking regretful he reached into the back of his throat, and pulled out a soggy ball of cake that was dripping with saliva. Wiping off the spit, he offered me the chewed up cake..

"No, you can have it" I said shacking my head in disgust. Shrugging he devoured the cake for the second time. Kicking the fridge door closed. He resumed looking around. Before I could stop him he walked down the stairs to the second level. Worried I quickly fallowed after him. When I got downstairs I was relived to find him spinning on my chair.

"Good he hasn't broken anything " I whispered to myself. But I spoke to soon. With one furious spin of the chair. He was sent flying off, and the chair was sent rolling across the floor. Were it banged into a table, knocking a rack of test tubes to the floor. I cringed as each of them shattered.

"Sorry Simon" He said eying the pile of broken glass.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "Thats OK Dad they only looked expensive" When I opened my eyes. I was startled to see he was gone. He was no where in sight! Nervously I searched for him. If I couldn't find him there was no telling what he might get in to. When I called his name I heard the sound of him laughing above me. Looking up I saw him crawling along the ceiling.

"What are you doing up there!?" I shouted.

He yelled something in our language, but I didn't quite catch it. He either said "I'm looking around", or "I just slaughtered a small goat." I'm pretty sure it was the first one.

"Fine, but please don't break anything" I pleaded. Jumba had told me my Father could be mischievous, but he was like a three year old. I enjoyed his company but I felt I had to keep an eye on him constantly. Or he might end up breaking something expensive. He crawled around the ceiling for a little longer before he finally came down. I gave him a tour of the lab, making sure to keep a close watch on him. He would often ask me questions about some machines, or what was in some of the test tubes. I tried to answer as best I could. Afterwards he watched me conduct a few experiments, throwing in a random question here and there. All in all he seemed to be enjoying himself. We were both a little nervous at first, but eventually we warmed up to each other.

"Theres something I want to show you" I said leading him towards the vault.

"OK" He said fallowing me.

Pressing my hand against the scanner and entering my password the vaults doors slid open. Pulling him inside, I lead him to the back of the vault. However have way there he stopped to stare at one of the shelves.

"Cousins" He announced pointing to the four glass tubes that held the bodies of my failed Experiments. "Whats wrong with them?" He asked me.

Sighing, I stared up at my experiments. "Those are experiments that I tried to create myself." I said looking down at the floor. "But something went wrong...they uh...never came to life." He must have noticed how upset I was because he placed his hand on my shoulder. As a sign off affection.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

Nodding my head, I lead him to the back of the vault. Using the stepladder I climbed onto the table and retrieved Chemical 606.

"I've been working on this for the past two years" I declared, admiring the glowing green liquid. "What do you think?" I asked, handing him the beaker.

"Eegalagoo" He said amazed. "Whats it for?"

"Oh you'll know soon enough" I said taking the beaker from him and placing it back on the table.

After that I had showed him around the vault. Displaying some of my most secret and dangerous inventions. I even let him hold some of the weapons we had made, but I put a stop to that when he accidentally blew a whole in the floor. For some odd reason he kept going back to the shelf with my failed experiments. His questions about them never seemed to end. What were they called? What did they do? What were they for? Why didn't they work? Even though I was sensitive about the subject I answered his questions in detail. Except for "Why didn't they work?" The truth was even I had no clue why my experiments hadn't worked.

After he got bored just staying in the lab. He convinced me to go outside and go to the beach. Aaron had decided to go along with us, but Elvis had taken to staying in his room all day. There was still a little tension between Aaron and me but we got along pretty well. We even shared a few jokes between us. The three of us spent hours surfing, playing volleyball, and building sandcastles. Of course I was the only one who was swimming. Because my Father and Aaron couldn't without drowning. But I doubted Aaron would go swimming even if he could. He was still afraid of the water, and the incident where he almost drowned a few weeks ago didn't help with his phobia.

When the sun started setting we went home to have dinner. (Which Elvis was absent for) Nani had prepared a meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. When dinner was done I reluctantly joined the family in the living room to watch some television. I had to admit I had fun today. I enjoyed bonding with my Father and Aaron. The fact that I hadn't seen Elvis all day kept tugging at my thoughts. I wondered what he was doing up there all alone. Oh well it wasn't my problem. Pushing Elvis from my mind I took a handful of chips, sat back and watched When Aliens Attack! With my Family. _I could get used to this, _I thought.

XXXX

In the darkened vault I stood in front of a shelf, staring at the lifeless bodies of my experiments. They were just floating there in the glass cylinders. Unmoving, completely devoid of any life. Their motionless faces stared at back at me. Almost as if they were mocking me. If they could I imagined they would say it was my fault they were dead. They would say I was such a great scientist then they should be alive living happy lives. I guess I was used to it. I was blamed for someones death before.

They were Experiments A-D. Each of them had there own unique purpose and abilities. And each of them were a failure. All of this talk about Experiments had gotten me thinking. What if I tried one more time? Whats the worst that could happen? It could work this time. I had a good feeling it would work, but doubt hung on the edge of my mind. Constantly reminding me of my failures. No, I couldn't start another project now. I was still working on one right at this moment.

My mind went back to Chemical 606. The truth was the Chemical seemed a little redundant now. The reason I had for creating it didn't seem to matter anymore. The wonderful day I had spent with my family proved it. Maybe I no longer needed it? Maybe I could just put off testing it for a little while longer. I stood fidgeting in front of the judging faces of my experiments. Debating with myself whether or not to continue with Chemical 606 or try and create another Experiment. What was I thinking? I couldn't create another Experiment. It would take years just to create a design. That was when I remembered the designs for Experiment O. That were nestled safely in my computers mainframe.

What if it didn't work? I couldn't handle the disappointment if I had to store another failed creation in a tube full of formaldehyde. Then again what if it did work? I would have succeeded in creating my own genetic Experiment. Fine it was decided. I would hold off Chemical 606's final testing, and concentrate my efforts on creating a new Experiment. I would have to work out some bugs in the old design and bring it up to date, but no matter what I was going to try one more time.


	18. A New Fusion Chamber

When I announced to Jumba that I was gong to create another Experiment he was overjoyed. But was he happy because I was going to give it another try? Or was he happy because it meant I wouldn't be using Chemical 606 for a while? Whatever his reasons at least we were working together again. Unfortunately some problems I hadn't foreseen were brought to my attention. The design for Experiment O had few more glitches than I thought. I would have to work all through the night just to make it functional. I couldn't believe some of the mistakes I had made, but I shouldn't be too hard on myself I was young and naive.

Another annoying problem that presented itself was. Our fusion chamber was not in working order. It was old, malfunctioning, and the technology was outdated. Without a working fusion chamber it would be impossible for me to create an experiment. We didn't have the necessary equipment to fix it. Not that we could, the fusion chamber was damaged beyond repair. That was my fault. Two years ago, after Experiment D was failure I got frustrated and blew the damn machine to pieces. Needles to say Jumba wasn't happy. Now we were standing in front of the supercomputer, debating on how we could fix the problem.

"Why don't we just build a new fusion chamber?" I asked a frustrated Jumba.

"Do you have any idea how long that would take?" He argued. "It would be faster to order it from catalog."

"Catalog?" I said scrunching my face with distaste. "Catalog...you can't be serious."

"Why not? It would take a month to be building a new fusion chamber. If we order it we could be having it by tomorrow."

"No way!" I said shacking my head. "If we start ordering things from catalogs. Then we'll be no better than those clock punching, pencil pushing, morons down at The Galactic Federation. Who couldn't build something themselves if their over paid lives depended on it." I wasn't going to give up without a fight. This time I was going to stand my ground. I never liked ordering machines from catalogs. There was no passion, no substance. It was always more satisfying when you built a machine with your own two hands. It was like you were putting a little bit of myself into it. "Look the bottom line is, Hell will freeze over before I order from a catalog."

We continued arguing like this for half an hour. The problem with putting two genius minds into one laboratory. Is we all have our own opinions, and our ideas often clashed. Each of us wanted to have our own way. I knew Jumba was right. It would be faster to just order a new fusion chamber. But I was stubborn. After I created my experiment. I would like to look back on it and say that I did it myself. Since it was my Experiment and not his I should be able to do whatever I want. I was creating it not him,but we have an agreement that anything involving new equipment coming into our lab. Must be discussed between the two of us. Eventually we came to a solution. We would do what we always do when we have a disagreement, flip a coin. When in doubt flip a coin. Thats what I always say.

I held an American quarter in the center of my palm. The eagle stared up at me from the tails side of the coin. _Tails never fails, _I thought flipping the coin into the air. The quarter spun in mid-air in a blur of silver for a about millisecond before it fell to the floor. Anxiously we leaned forward to see what side it had landed on. I was disappointed to see the face of George Washington staring up at me instead of the eagle. I looked up at Jumba who had a look of triumph on his face. Apparently tails does sometimes fail.

"Fine" I mumbled dejected. "We'll order it from your precious catalog."

XXXX

I sat on the floor with my back pressed against the couch reading a book. While the rest of the family watched television. Jumba had left in the ship to pick up the new fusion chamber a few hours ago. For some reason he felt the need to pick it up himself. Rather than have it delivered. Jumba asked me if I wanted to go with him, but I didn't feel like going. He said he'd be back by late tomorrow or the day after at the very latest. For now I could do nothing but wait until he returned with the fusion chamber in hand.

Sighing, I turned the page of my book. It was a very interesting novel. The plot revolved around a young girl and the oppression of the black people. I was shocked and a little appalled to read that the man on trial had been convicted. And all because of his skin color. Racism to me was a very strange human trait. Why they put so much emphasis on appearances I'll never understand. Experiments never had any racial problems. We accepted each other as we were. If one experiment hated another it was because he had a problem with him, or maybe he didn't like his personality. Not because of what he looked like. Maybe someday humans will learn to hate each other for whats on the inside rather than the outside. Turning the page, I continued reading. I was anxious to see what would become of this poor man.

Nani walked into the living room announcing that dinner was ready. Closing my book, I placed it on the coffee table, and fallowed everyone into the kitchen. The smell of meatloaf and corn wafted into my nostrils. My stomach growled at the deliciouses scent. I was about to sit down at the table when Nani stopped me.

"Simon, can you go tell Elvis supper is ready?" She asked me nicely.

At first I thought she was kidding. I almost expected her to break into a fit of laughter. I mean was she crazy! I couldn't go up to Elvis's room that was the belly of the beast. Who knows what he was doing up there. Actually thinking back I realized I hadn't seen Elvis since he attacked me. Ever since then he spent all of his time shut away in his room. I seriously doubted Elvis would be happy to see me.

"Well, can you go get him?" She asked me again. There was point arguing with her. Nodding I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

In front of me was the doorway to the laundry room, to my left was the staircase that lead to Jumba and Pleakly's room. And to my right built into the wall was the elevator that would take me to Elvis's room. When the house burnt down a few years ago (Fortunately Nani had insurance) it was reconstructed with two new domes built on top of the original. The first dome was Lilo and my Father's room, the middle dome was Aaron and Presley's room, but now its just Aaron's room. Before I moved into my lab Elvis and I had shared the dome at the very top. I remember how horrible it was sharing a room with him.

If it was bad running into him on the streets. Imagine how bad it was living in the same room. I can't count how many times he waited until I was asleep so he could tie me up, gag me, and proceed to hang me out the window for the rest of the night. And that was only the tip of the ice burg. Often I would go up to our room to find my stuff thrown everywhere and my books torn to pieces. Then there was the extra beatings, name calling, you name it. Worst of all he was constantly pulling cruel pranks on me. This one time while I was sleeping he glued my hand to my crotch with super glue. You can imagine how humiliating that was.

I spent the rest of that day trying to pry my hand from myself using a solvent. That embarrassing memory stuck out clearly in my mind. Also a few years ago on my birthday. While I was taking a shower Elvis had replaced the shampoo with hair remover. Imagine my surprise when my fur started falling out. By the time I got out of the shower my body was completely bald. It took three months! For my fur to grow back. It was a very cold three months. I had to wear sweaters to keep myself warm. Of course my Brother's had gotten a good laugh from it. But that wasn't the worst. One time I came up to our room and accidentally walked in on Elvis masturbating. Since he was just starting to mature (Which is a male experiments equivalent to puberty) It was something he did a lot of. Anyway he really kicked the shit out of me after that.

It wasn't until then that I decided to move into my lab. When Nani asked me why I was moving all of a sudden. I told her it was because of the little space I had. Which was true, Elvis had piled up all of my stuff against the wall. Taking up most of the room for himself. I was thankful to finally get the hell out of there. I put all of that behind me when I converted the first floor to the residential level, and never went back to my old room.

But now here I was again, standing on the platform as it slowly rose up the metal elevator shaft. I'm not going to lie. I was nervous. I hadn't seen Elvis at all since our little confrontations were brought into the light. Why did he spend all of his time in his room? What was he doing up there? What exactly had our Father said to him? Could it have been so bad that he felt he had to stay in his room? Or was there more to this. The elevator came to a stop and I found myself standing in the center of Elvis's room.

The dome shaped room was dark, all three windows were firmly closed. The only light in the room was coming form a small lamp situated on a bedside table. The walls were painted dark blue. Although you could hardly tell what color the walls were. Almost every inch of them was covered with posters of various rock bands, musicians. Magazines and T.V dinners littered the floor. I barley recognized the room. When I had lived here I tried my best to keep it tidy. The only evidence that I had ever lived here at all. Was a slightly clean patch of paint were my bookcase had once stood. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The stench of rotten food stunk up the place. How could anyone bear to live here? It was filthy.

I spotted Elvis sitting on the edge of his bed facing away from me. No doubt he heard me come in, but he showed no sign of acknowledging it. I waited for a moment to see if he would say anything. When he didn't I spoke up.

"Uh-Elvis" I said. "Dinners ready, Nani wants you to come down." His ear twitched slightly, but he still didn't turn around. Maybe if I said something else it would get him talking. "So...I like what you've done with the place," Still no reaction. I considered approaching him, but thought better of it. It was obvious he wanted to be left alone. "Well-your supper is on the table if your hungry." I was about to step back onto the elevator when something reached my ears. It was almost quit for me to hear. It sounded like "_You ruined everything."_

"What was that?" I asked turning around. Elvis was now facing me with a look of tortured emotion on his face. It looked like a strange combination of anger and despair. I gasped when I saw a large jagged star shaped scar above his right eye. He must have gotten it when Acervus shot him in the face.

"You ruined everything" He repeated.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I asked. His tortured expression changed to pure hatred.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" He screamed with fire in his eyes. I jumped in surprise as his voice escalated. "You! Its always been you! Your the reason I had to grow up without a mom! You killed her! And you killed my brother! I was shocked to see tears streaming down his face. "Now you turned my Dad against me! He hates me now! Elvis was on his feet, fists clenched tightly at his side, cursing at me in our language.

His sudden outburst had rendered me silent. I just stood there wide-eyed as he shouted at me. He looked ready to leap off the bed and start strangling. Never had I seen him look this way. Maybe I had been wrong about Elvis. Maybe he actually did care about Presley. One thing was for sure. He believed that I was responsible for killing our Mom a little more strongly than I thought. But as he continued to rant and rave, I could feel my temper starting to rise. Growling I stomped over to his bedside table, grabbed the small lamp, and flung it against the wall. The lamp shattered to thousands of pieces and the room was plunged into darkness. Elvis's eyes glowed brightly in dark. They hung suspended in mid-air like two glowing orbs.

I wasn't sure what had shut him up, the lamp breaking, or the sudden darkness that cloaked the room. It didn't matter. By now I was seething. Elvis had gone to far. He had hit a sensitive area. The anger built up inside me until I could no longer contain it.

"I ruined your life! I ruined **your **life!" I yelled at him. "How about you ruined my life! You son of a bitch! How about that! You ruined my FUCKING LIFE! You and that jackass Presley and that asshole sitting downstairs made everyday of my life a living hell! And now you have the gall to accuse me of doing what you did to me." I had no clue what I was doing. This was so unlike me. Here I was standing up to Elvis for the first time. I was to angry to be afraid of him. I didn't care what he did to me afterwards. This was a long time coming. "You need to get something through your thick skull" I continued. "I didn't kill Mom, it wasn't my **FAULT**! Its time for you to grow up and face the facts. You small insignificant waste of life! MEEGA NA LA QUEESTA!

Snarling Elvis jumped off the bed, pinning me to the ground. I tired to shove him off, but he was to strong. His weight alone was enough to overpower me.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE FAGGOT!" He raged. Fuming he grabbed my neck in his iron like grip and began pounding my head painfully against the floor.

Desperately I tired to pry his hands from my throat, but to no avail. His fingers had a firm grip on my neck, and I knew they wouldn't let go until I was dead. Or I was somehow able to push him off me. Little streaks of light danced in front of my eyes as I started to feel light headed. His glowing greens eyes stared at me inches from my face. Did he really intent to kill me? Would he just sit on top of me and watch me die? What could I do? There was no way I could overpower him. I had to think! Thats what I was best at. Suddenly an idea came to me. I would have have to take a page from Elvis's book. Using all of my strength, I lifted my leg and kneed him in the groin as hard as I could.

Crying out in pain he rolled of me grasping his groin. Gasping I climbed to my feet, rubbing my sore neck. I didn't matter if he was indestructible or if he could lift objects three thousand times his size. That would hurt anyone. Still holding himself, Elvis rolled around on the floor, his face twisted in a look of agony.

"Hurts doesn't ?" I said wheezing. My voice sounded dry and gravely from Elvis chocking me. Still holding my neck I walked over to the platform. The moment I stepped on the cool metal surface it began descending to the ground floor. "Well, that could have gone better."

But seriously, what the hell had come over me? I never stood up to Elvis. Wasn't I supposed to be afraid of him? If he wanted to he could crush me with his little finger. But for some reason I hadn't been afraid. Maybe he wasn't so terrifying without his little thugs. Anyway, it didn't matter now. I'm sure my Father would protect me if he tried anything. Moaning I gently massaged the back of my head. I could feel a migraine coming on. He had done a real number on my poor noggin. I was surprised my skull hadn't split like a coconut. One of these days he was going to get exactly what he deserved. The elevator came to a stop and I walked into the hallway.

When I entered the kitchen everyone was at the table already eating. I took my seat and began shoveling corn into my mouth.

"Are you okay? Nani asked me. "I thought I heard shouting up there." Swallowing a mouthful of corn, I shook my head.

"No, we were just having a heated discussion. I don't think Elvis will be joining us tonight." And with that I began eating again. The meatloaf was exceptionally well done.

Dinner went by with the usual rituals. David was talking to Nani's slightly bulging stomach. He read somewhere that if you talk to your child when its still a fetus. It will help it become familiar with your voice. Which of course was absurd. That damn thing didn't even have ears yet. My Father offered me the rest of his corn. Thanking him I poured his corn onto my plate. I was feeling unnaturally hungry. Maybe it was from all of the excitement. I noticed that Jumba hadn't returned from his journey yet. That was a minor blow, but at least he would be back tomorrow.

Lilo was the first to finish her dinner, then Aaron, then my Father. Soon it was just David, Nani, and I sitting at the table.

"Uh-Simon" David said. I looked up from my plate to a smiling David. "I would like to thank you for what you did."

"No, thanks necessary. You needed the money more than I did."

When Nani nudged his shoulder he continued. " Even so thank you very much. I'll pay you back some day."

"No, thats okay" I said shacking my head. "There's no need to pay me back. Consider it a gift."

"Okay, only if your sure. Thanks again Emmanuel Mison" David said winking.

I Laughed. "Don't mention it."

After a second helping of meatloaf I pushed away my plate. Thanking Nani for the meal I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The struggle I had with Elvis hung on the edge of my mind like an infected sore. At the moment I could careless what the he thought about me. He could rot in hell for all I cared. He was pathetic and vain. Elvis made my life an empty shell of what it could have been. But what goes around come around. Someday he would get his just desserts. No longer would I allow him to destroy my life. Before I wasn't living. I spent all of my time in my laboratory wasting my life away like a robot. That wasn't living it was existing. I would soon discover that there was a large difference between living and existing. I would also discover that I could be happy, and that life was more than just science.

Speaking of science. I had to get back to the lab. There was so much I had to prepare for. Creating a genetic experiment took more than a fusion chamber. I was about to walk to the door when my Father stopped me.

"I want to talk to you" He said leading me towards the couch. Curious I sat down between Aaron and my Dad. "I want you to move back in here" He announced to both me and my Brother.

I stared at him dumbfounded. "Your jocking right."

"Naga, I want you to move back here." I looked over at Aron who looked just as surprised as I was.

"But there's no room" I argued.

He pondered this for a moment. "You can share a room with Aaron."

Laughing I shook my head. "I'm sure Aaron doesn't want to share a room with me."

"Actually I wouldn't mind" Aaron said speaking up. "Ever since Presley Di- I mean ever since the incident. I've been having trouble falling asleep without him in the same room. Plus it would be pretty cool to have Simon as a room mate."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew Aaron and I were on better terms, but since when did I become 'cool' to be around. And not to mention my Father wanted to tear me away from my precious laboratory. When I asked him why, he said he didn't like me living so far away. I wanted argue some more, but I didn't want to disappoint him. Eventually I gave in. It looked like I was coming back home for good this time.

It took my Father thirty minutes to move all of my stuff to the second dome. If it was to big to get up the elevator. He would take it apart bring it up, and with a remarkable speed put it back together. In just thirty minutes I had all my belongings placed right were I wanted them. My, bed my dresser, my bookcase, and even my mini-refrigerator. In another five minutes my Father had painted my half of the dome any color I wanted. Of course I chose Grey to go along with my black bedsheets. Black and Grey are my favorite colors. Except for the stuff in the kitchen and the bathroom. The residential level was left completely bare. This whole ordeal took hardly any time at all. I had to hand it to Jumba my Father truly was a remarkable creature. I only hoped my experiment turned out as good as he did.

XXXX

Laying in bed I stared up at the freshly painted ceiling. I felt uncomfortable being in a new room. It was unfamiliar and queer. I also didn't feel safe being one floor down from Elvis. At any time he could come down the platform and get me. Well, at least Aaron didn't snore. That was pretty simple silver lining. The smell of wet paint still hung on the air. I doubted I would be able to get any sleep tonight.

I laid awake in bed for hours. I would occasionally hear Elvis moving around on the floor above, but he never came down the platform. My thoughts returned to Jumba and my experiment. I couldn't wait to start creating Experiment O. It would work. If it was the last thing I do, it would work. Eventually I felt my eyes starting to droop. I was so tired, I couldn't stay awake any longer. And sure enough moments later I fell fast asleep, dreaming of Experiments.


	19. Early In The Morning

When I woke up in a strange room I was a little frightened until I realized were I was. Apparently this was going to need some getting used to. Yawning I sat up in my bed looking around my new living quarters. Aaron was still fast asleep, his chest slowly rose up and down as he breathed. Our room was dived between the two of us. On his half of the dome the walls were painted light blue. A picture of him and Presley hung on the wall above his bed. Furniture wise he really didn't have much.

The only thing he had on his side of the room was a dresser, his bed, and an old television with a hanger for a antennae. Furnishing my side was a large dresser, my bookcase, and my bed. The thing I liked most about this room was instead of three small windows. It had one very large window that let sunlight and warmth pour in. It was much more comfortable waking up in the warm sunlight rather than a cold windowless steel building.

Still, staying in the room of my recently diseased brother was a little unsettling. Not to long ago his bed had been were mine is now. He would wake up, go to sleep, then wake up again in this same spot. Now he was rotting in the ground. The thought sent chills running down my spine. A loud yawn drew my attention to the other side of the room. Aaron was now sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning roomie" He said stretching.

"Morning" I replied. Throwing aside his blankets Aaron crawled out of bed and walked onto the platform.

"You coming down for breakfast?" He asked me.

"I guess so. I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep." Jumping out of bed I joined my still living Brother on the platform.

The elevator descended to the first floor were we stepped off and headed into the kitchen. We were surprised to find the kitchen completely deserted. And no wonder it was only 6:02 in the morning. Everyone was still asleep.

"What do we do now? I'm hungry" Aaron said holding his stomach. Sighing I walked over to the fridge.

"We make our own breakfast." Rummaging through the refrigerator I looked for something to eat.

"How? I can't cook." I looked at him bewildered. I couldn't believe he didn't know how to cook.

"Fine I'll make us something. How does pancakes sound?"

"You can cook?" He asked me amazed.

I laughed. "Of course I can cook. How do you think I fed myself? I took lessons over the Internet. I happen to be a qualified chef."

"Really?' He said looking astounded. I nodded my head.

"Yup, I could poach a salmon then marinate it in butter with my eyes closed. Then still have time to make a plate of orange duck." Turning back to the fridge I grabbed the milk and egg carton. "Go sit down in the living room. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

Of course he couldn't just sit in the living room and wait for breakfast. He had to look over my shoulder and watch every move I made. Every ten seconds I would be bombarded with question, Whats that? Whats that do? Why are putting that in? He would say. It was incredible I was just cooking, but he was acting like I was performing some kind of miracle. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me to turn the water into wine. He watched in awe when I flipped the pancake through the air.

"That was pretty cool" He told me.

"Yes it was, but if you think thats great you should see me walk on water" I said sarcastically.

Once the pancakes were thoroughly cooked on both sides. I put them on plates, and walked into the living room. Placing the plates on the table top, I went back into the kitchen to collect the syrup and two forks. When I had everything I needed I strolled back into the living room and sat down in front of the coffee table.

"What day is it?" Aaron asked.

"Saturday" I said handing him his fork.

"Saturday!" He exclaimed. "Alright Saturday morning cartoons!" Snatching the remote from the table he flicked on the television.

"Aren't you a little old for cartoons?" I asked him looking amused. Taking a bite of his pancakes he shook his head.

"Na, man your never to old for Saturday morning cartoons."

"Whatever you say Aaron" Shacking my head I grabbed the syrup bottle and began pouring a generous amount of the brown liquid onto my pancake.

"What do you usually do on Saturdays?" He asked, taking the syrup bottle. I thought it over.

"I usually work in my lab." Aaron gave me a strange look.

"Work? On a Saturday? Man you need to get out more."

I shrugged. "Maybe I do."

Silently we ate our breakfast, watching the television screen. I felt troubled. Jumba hadn't returned from space yet. If he had he would have woken me up last night to tell me he got the new fusion chamber. I hoped nothing had happened to him.

"Do you think theres a Mr. Butterworth?" Aaron suddenly announced.

"What?" I asked confused. He held up the syrup bottle for me to see. Printed on the bottle label in big letters was "Mrs. Butterworth's."

I stared at him flabbergasted. Earlier when I was cooking breakfast he had asked me why they called it flour instead of flower. After that I pretty much threw any hopes of having a intelligent conversation with him out the window. Aaron was smart, but sometimes he asked the dumbest questions.

"I suppose so" I said. "It says Mrs not Miss. So there must be a Mr. Butterworth."

"Do you think he has his own brand?" He asked, looking at the bottle.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"You know if his wife has covered all of the cooking stuff. Maybe he has a brand of something for guys. Like Mr. Butterworth's Motor Oil or Engine Grease. Or maybe Mr. Butterworth's Anti Freeze."

"You have a weird imagine" I said turning my attention back to the television.

Once we finished breakfast I collected our plates and brought them into the kitchen. After cleaning the dishes I went up to my room to get a book. Once I found something I wanted to read. I went back down into the living room and sat on the couch. Quietly I read while Aaron watched T.V.

"What are you reading?" He asked me about fifteen minutes later.

"The Phantom Of The Opera" I replied without looking away from my the book.

"I thought that was a musical." He said confused.

"No, it was a book before it was a musical." Licking my finger I turned the page.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Jumba walked into the living room looking tired and ragged. Both of us nearly jumped out of our skins when the door opened so suddenly.

"Jumba! Your back" I said excited.

"I was back six hours ago" He yawned. "I stayed up all night installing new fusion chamber." Rubbing his eyes he walked into the hallway. "Jumba is going to get some rest. Don't be bothering me while I am trying to sleep." Grumbling to himself he walked down the hallway towards his room. Moments later we heard his door slam.

"He nearly gave me a heart attack" Aaron said holding his chest.

I agreed with him, but my mind was elsewhere. Jumba had installed the new fusion chamber. That meant I could start working on Experiment O right now if I wanted to. Of course it would take more than a day. Creating a genetic experiment is a very complicated process. I tried to get back to my book, but I was to anxious to read. I decided that I would begin working on Experiment O to life this afternoon. I knew it would be a long and tiring task, but it would be worth it.

When everything was done I would have my own living breathing experiment. Not only that but it would be the most powerful experiment ever created. Nothing Jumba had created in the past. Not even my Father or 627 could measure up to this. It was time I showed everyone what my genius intellect can do. Closing my book, I leaned back against the arm rest to enjoy a little television. I knew I would have to make the most of this morning. Because after this it would be nothing but work, work, work.

* * *

Sorry this chapter isn't that long. The next one will be much longer, much better, and far more exciting. Please Review. 


	20. Experiment O

Father joined us downstairs fifteen minutes after Jumba left us to get some rest. I wish I could have taken a picture of the look on his face when he saw Aaron and I talking with each other. He seemed happy and a little shocked that we were getting along so well. Frankly I was a little surprised myself. Only weeks ago the experiment sitting next to me had done everything in his power to make my life miserable. It had taken me a surprisingly short amount of time to forgive Aaron for what he did. Maybe I'm more forgiving than I thought, but I doubted it.

The only reason Aaron was being nice to me was because I saved his life. His little change of perspective was brought on by guilt. If a person has a conscience then guilt can be a very bothersome sense. It festers deep within your chest where it grows and grows. Until you finally crack under the pressure. It was guilt that forced Aaron to apologize to me. It was guilt that tempted him to save me from Acervus, and the only reason he's still alive is because Presley had feared for his twins safety. This whole thing started when I saved Aaron from drowning. I hated to think what it would be like if I had never saved him. The past events certainly would have turned out differently.

I would be in Acervus's clutches on a one way trip across the galaxy. Aaron would have been sent to a watery grave, but Presley would still be alive. Either way our Father would have lost someone close to him. It was almost like a cruel joke of fate. No matter what one of us was going to die. If I had never rescued Aaron he would have drowned, and I would be standing in front of Hamsterviel right now, but as fate would have it I had rescued him. And that one act set in motion a chain of events that would lead to Presley's grisly death. None of us could have seen that coming. It was his own fault. The idiot shouldn't have tried to engage Acervus by himself. If he was smart then he would have let Acervus take me, but if Presley hadn't intervened then no doubt Aaron would have died trying to save me.

It was almost like Presley had been sacrificed, so Aaron could live, and I could stay on Earth. The thought chilled me to the bone. To think how close I came to being taken from my home. In a way by saving my Brother from his watery demise. I had actually saved myself. I didn't know it at the time, but I was just delaying the inevitable. Looking back on it now from my lonely prison cell. I wish I had let Aaron die. How I wish I had let my hate and thoughts of revenge guide my actions, but that was being selfish. Why should I wish my Brother had lost his life just to prevent one of my mistakes. Then again the alternative would end up being much worse and far more terrifying. I wonder if I had to do it all over again. Would I make the same decision? I guess I'll never know. I made my choice. In the end life is just a roll of the dice. Looks like I crapped out.

When my Father learned that I cooked breakfast. He was just as surprised as Aaron had been. I had the sneaking suspicion that Nani was the only other person in this house who knew how to cook. Unless you called the slop Pleakly threw together cooking. When he asked me if I could make him something to eat too. There was no way I could say no. Little did I know I would soon be making breakfast for the whole house. Apparently everyone had awakened and the smell of food had brought them down upon the kitchen like a plague of starving locusts, and like locusts they consumed everything in sight. Its amazing how hungry people can get in the morning. Once everyone had eaten their fill. Nani relived me of doing the dishes in appreciation for making breakfast.

Sitting in the living room watching everyone get ready for the new day. Was like watching a bunch of caged birds flying around. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Nani, was running about the house like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to get ready for work. Usually she doesn't work on Saturdays, but the weekend girl at the Motel she works at got sick. So, Nani had to replace her at the last minute. Imagine what it would be like once she was unable to work due to her pregnancy. Once she and David were out the door. Thing seemed to quit down.

Dad and Lilo went outside to do who knows what. Jumba was still sleeping, I'm not sure what Pleakly was up to, but he left the house house wearing a sun dress and a lot of make up, and as far as I knew Elvis was still sulking in his room. Aaron, had asked me if I wanted to go explore Mount Wai'ale'ale with him, but I declined. Even though it would have been a great opportunity to study the peek. I wanted to finish the book I was reading. It wasn't like the mountain was going anywhere.

After everyone left, the house was dead silent. Only the sound of me turning the pages of my book could be heard. Watching everyone get ready for their day had really made me realize how much I had been missing. I really needed to try and be a more active member of the family. I had nothing to be afraid of anymore. Maybe I should try to get a little bit closer to my Ohana. Throwing the book aside, I ran out the front door. Maybe it wasn't too late to go catch up with Aaron.

XXXX

Climbing up Mount Wai'ale'ale was needless to say, exhausting. Only half way to the peak and I was already short of breath. I must have been crazy to think I could climb that mountain. For the past few years I spent most of my time in front of a computer. I was in no shape to be climbing the second highest peak in Hawaii.

Panting and heaving, I pulled myself onto a moss covered rock. My legs stretched out in front of me, I leaned back, shielding my eyes form the sun. The rocks cold surface was very soothing against my aching limbs. Somewhere ahead, Aaron was shouting for me to hurry up. Sitting up, I began messaging my legs, trying to sooth the pain. Moments later my Brother appeared at my side, looking impatient.

"Come on we're almost at the top," He said, slapping me on the back.

Wincing, I shoved his hand away."Easy with the slapping. Your killing me here."

"Don't be a wuss. I've seen you run up a mountain before."

"That was a year ago, and I only ran up the mountain because you, Elvis, and Presley were chasing me."

He laughed. "Oh ya I forgot about that...Okay we'll take a breather." Rummaging through his pack, he offered me a water bottle.

"Thanks," I muttered, accepting the water bottle. I twisted off the cap, and took a long swig. When I had drained every last drop, I threw the empty bottle over my shoulder.

"Okay, You had your break. Lets go," He said, yanking me off the rock. Without checking if I was fallowing, he took off up the steep hill.

I watched him running until he disappeared over the hill. There was just no keeping up with him. My legs felt like they were about to fall off. Oh well, I wanted to spend more time with my family. Somewhere behind me a bird gave out a loud caw.

"Oh shut!" I yelled, throwing a rock into the bushes. Ignoring the throbbing in my legs. I started up the trail but I didn't get more than a few feet. Without warning I felt a tremendous pressure pressing down on my skull. Screaming in pain, I fell to my knees, clutching the sides of my head. The pain was so over whelming it wiped away all of my senses. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. It felt like someone was scrapping a red hot rack over my brain. falling on my back, shacking and convulsing, the whole world began to spin around me. Suddenly everything went dark as my eyeballs rolled into the back of my head. The last thing I heard was the sound of my own agonizing screams. Somewhere in the distance a bird flew out of the bushes.

XXXX

When my eyes opened. I saw the concerned looking face of my brother staring down at me. He was delighted when he saw that I was awake.

"Hey man are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried.

I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through my back, forcing me back down against the ground. My skin felt hot, like someone had submerged me in hot lead. I was horrified to see that my hands were covered in my own blood.

"What happened?" I said dazed.

"I don't know. I heard you screaming so I came to see what was the matter. When I got there you were flipping out, and stabbing and scratching yourself with your claws." Carefully he helped me to my feet, and swung my arm over his shoulder, letting me use him for support. "I tried to do something, but you wouldn't let me go near you. Then you just fell asleep."

Groaning, I put all of my weight on his shoulder. Pain surged through my skin like electricity. I was nearly sick when I saw long scratches bloody scratches covering my body. Aaron asked me If I knew what had happened, but I didn't answer him.

I couldn't believe I had another black out. Weeks and nothing. No all of a sudden I'm stopped in my tracks by another violent episode. I thought I was past all of this. I guess I was just fooling myself when I thought I would be strong enough to ignore the destructive programing etched into my brain. It was like a virus that kept drilling deeper and deeper into my mind. It wasn't a sense or an emotion. It was an instinct. The instinct to destroy everything I touch. It was as natural as the instinct to eat or survive. The programing had been apart of me since I was born. It was set into the very core of my being, but the damned drive to destroy had only showed itself near the end of my maturity. By experiment years I was only a teenager, but in a few months, maybe a year. I would be an adult. Why did this have to happen now?

Jumba had explained the reasons behind the blackouts. Apparently my brain wasn't strong enough to compute the complex programing. To keep the virus like program from overwhelming my system and killing me. My subconscious renders me unconscious to relive the stress on my brain. I thought I could learn to ignore the programing like my Father had, but I was too weak. I knew I would have to live with this for the rest of my life. It looked like a bleak future, but I would pull through. I didn't have to face it alone anymore. I had a family now.

Slowly Aaron began walking down the trail, me still leaning on his shoulder. Each step I took sent a fresh wave of pain running through my body. Little did I know my suffering was far from over.

XXXX

One month has passed since I began working on Experiment O, and that very excruciating trip up Mount Wai'ale'ale. Time flows differently for every living thing, but for me it seemed to kick itself into overdrive. The last month appeared to go by faster than the blink of an eye.

My progress with Experiment O has excelled beyond my wildest dreams. My all powerful creation was nestled safely in the fusion chamber. It resembled a large glob of white goop that vaguely took the shape of a koala bear. It had no body mass or conscious thought. Technically it wasn't even alive. The experiment was stuck between being a physical being and a big ball of genetic material. If I had to describe it one word. I would call it a template.

Once I activated the fusion chamber, a biochemical reaction would occur, and my experiment would be brought to life. If there was successful reaction then the template would form cells, develop skin, eyes, organs, etc. At the same time the fusion chamber would program it to think and act exactly how I wanted it to. Originally I planned on not giving E-O free will so it would be completely obedient, but decided against it. I wanted it to be as "alive" as possible. I didn't want my experiment to be a mindless zombie. I wanted it to be perfect in every way, and it would. No matter what the cost.

Recently in the last month my life had taken a drastic change. I suddenly found myself as a member of the Ohana. For the first time I felt like I was really part of our little broken family. When I was living in my laboratory I felt so disconnected from everyone, but that was my own fault. I had a lot of issues to work out. Now all of the drama with my Father and Brothers was a thing of the past. It was dead and buried. I could finally get on with my life. A happier life I hoped.

I'm not sure how it happened, but over the few weeks that had passed. Aaron and I had become best friends. When I wasn't working on my Experiment I was with Aaron doing some kind of recreational activity. It was like that one morning one month ago had laid down the foundations for our friendship, and we were free to build upon it. Know we were like real Brothers. Of course any attempt at getting close to Elvis was a lost cause. He still spent all of his time locked away in his room. Father was starting to worry about his eldest son. When he tried to talk Elvis. Elvis wouldn't even look at him. It was strange and almost ironic. It was like our roles had been switched. Now Elvis was the depressed shut in, and I was the...Well...Normal one.

Even though I was still spending hours in my laboratory. It was nothing like before. I wasn't hiding from anyone. I went on family outings, picnics, trips to the beach. I really got to know the other members of my family. "My family" the phrase sounded foreign to me. Eventually I would get used to this whole "Ohana" Concept. I was knowledgeable in the field of science, but when it came to family I knew nothing. Thats what you get for trying to stay secluded from everyone. Still, this month had been the best time of my life. Too bad it wasn't going to last.

XXXX

As far as illegal genetic creations go. Mine was going to be the greatest. Never had Jumba created anything like this. Experiment O was special...It was unique. My beloved creation would be the most powerful experiment ever created. It or should I say "He" would have abilities unlike any other of Jumba's genetic creations.

I call him Experiment O because the "O" is short for omnipotence. (Which means all powerful) This abomination to nature that I planned to bring into existence. Would be unstoppable.

He doesn't require food, drink, air, or sleep, Because he sustain himself by converting matter into energy. He is fire proof, bullet proof, can think faster than ten supercomputers, and is immune to intense temperatures, and all radiations. He can see in the dark and in any other spectrum of light, including infrared, and ultraviolet. Experiment O can survive in any conditions even in space,and underwater. Along with being able to lift objects ten thousand times his size, Fire energy blasts, he has unlimited telekinetic abilities.

He can manipulate matter and energy, and restructure or animate matter at will, and can even transmute the elements. Basically what I'm saying is he can change one thing into another. His only instinct is to destroy entire galaxy's one planet at a time! The possibilities are infinite. Theres no telling what his potential is. Think about it, he could change Oxygen into fire, or water into metal. He could even change his own body into energy and travel great distances in almost not time at all. I've also programmed Experiment O to learn and evolve.

Maybe releasing such a dangerous creature on a small tropical island would be a little dangerous, but it was all in the name of science. I was sure I could keep him under control, and if worse comes to worse I could always dehydrate him.

I turned around to see Jumba walking towards me, looking just as exited as I was. All four of his eyes were fixed on the fusion chamber.

"You've done well" He said, patting me on the back.

"Thanks," Walking over to the side of the chamber, I began typing on a small computer terminal. "I'm just adding the finishing touches now."

Nodding, Jumba strolled over to the supercomputer, and began looking over my notes. He seemed satisfied with what he saw.

Once I was finished adding "The finishing touches" I walked to where Jumba was standing, feeling very anxious.

"Well...This is it" I said, barley able to contain my excitement.

"This is it" He agreed.

Its hard to describe exactly what I was feeling at that moment. I felt, nervous, excited, anxious, and frightened at the same time. I had so much to gain and so much to lose. If this experiment failed...I don't think I could handle it. I didn't want to have to look into the fusion chamber just to see my lifeless creation staring back at me.

There was no turning back now. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I fastened my tinted goggles over my eyes. The light radiating from the fusion chamber could be risky. It was best to wear protection. If this was a success then great, but I didn't want to go blind in the process.

I was suddenly feeling very hot. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I unbuttoned my lab coat. It did little to fend off the heat. After Jumba gave me the thumbs up, I nervously walked over to the generator.

A large red switch was built into the generators side. Just itching for me to pull it. Hesitantly I reached out and grasped the switches handle. The smooth metal felt cold in my hand. For a moment I just stood there staring at the switch. Time almost seemed to stand still. Nothing else existed but me and the switch. My shacking hand lingered on the handle, unable to pull it.

I turned to Jumba. "What if it doesn't work?"

"You'll never know if your not trying," He said, encouraging me. When I was still unable to pull the switch. He put his hand on my shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "Don't worry it will be working."

Looking away from Jumba and back to the switch, I ran everything over in my head just to make sure I didn't forget anything. Gulping, I tightened my grip on the handle. I knew I couldn't postpone this any longer. Closing my eyes, I threw the switch.

The effect was instantaneous. A roaring hum blared throughout the laboratory as the fusion chamber powered up. Flashing white light shined from within the chamber. It was like watching an intense strobe light flashing over and over again. Even though the process only took seconds. For me it seemed like an eternity. With one final burst of light, the loud humming faded, and the machine died down, becoming dormant once again.

For a moment everything was silent. Opening my eyes, I peeked at the fusion chamber. The glass window was completely obscured by a cloud of smoke billowing within the chamber, making it impossible for me to see inside. Looking as hard as I could, I wasn't able to detect any movement from where I was standing. Feeling my stomach clench, I ran over to the foggy window, pushing my face against the glass. My eyes darted in every direction, desperately trying to see past the smoke. Trying to see movement of any kind. _Please let it have worked_ I thought.

When the smoke finally cleared I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. A pair of black eyes were staring at me from the other side of the glass. Telling Jumba to activate the interior lighting, I tried to get a better look at my experiment. Moments later the inside of the fusion chamber was illuminated as the lights were switched on. I felt my insides jump at what I saw.

The experiment inside the chamber was very much alive and well. Using the eyes I had made for him, he curiously looked around, sniffing at the air.

"It...It worked" I whispered, falling to my knees. Punching the air in triumph, I laughed out loud. "It worked! I've finally created an experiment that works."

There was no words to describe the joy I was feeling. Unlike the others that had come before him he was alive. I did it. I had succeeded at creating a living breathing experiment. I Simon, had created life. Pressing my face against the glass, I tried to take in every detail of the life I had made with my own hands.

He resembles my Father, but was a few inches taller. He had two muscular arms, a toned chest, two short antenna, and four sharp spines with black tips jutted out of his back, they seemed to wiggle and move on their on accord. Bright white fur covered his body, except the fur on his chest, stomach, and around his eyes was a darker white. His claws looked sharp and deadly. I could tell they could cut through flesh like a knife through water. His black pupil less eyes stared at me, taking in my every detail. Strange, the way he looked into my eyes it was almost like he was trying to read my mind.

Slowly I reached out and tapped the glass.

Giving me a strange look, Experiment O outstretched his claw and also tapped the glass.

Chuckling, I held out my hand and stuck up two fingers. I watched amused as he mimicked my movements.

Jumba who had remained silent throughout this whole ordeal. Crept up beside me to get a better look at the experiment.

"Your name is Experiment O. The "O" stands for omnipotence. Isn't that nice?" I told him.

"You know what you must be doing," Jumba announced coldly. E-O gave Jumba an accusing stare, almost like he knew what he was thinking.

I sighed in disappointment. " I know...Debra activate the dehydrator."

"Yes, Simon." Debra's robotic voice said.

There was a flash of light, and my creation vanished before me eyes. Opening the fusion chamber, I grabbed the small Experiment Pod. It was white, and had the letters "E-O" Inscribed on its surface in black print.

Staring at the small pod resting in the palm of my hand. Was really pulling at my heart strings. Earlier Jumba and I had a long discussion. He convinced me that it was too dangerous to let the experiment run free. He said that I had no means of controlling him. If he wasn't kept in check he would destroy the planet and then every other planet after that. Of course I had argued, I stood up for my creation. I tried to convince Jumba that I would be able to teach him to behave. He was after all programmed to learn, but Jumba's logic had gotten the better with me. Eventually I agreed that I would keep him dehydrated until I could create a save environment for him. Until then he would remain a Experiment Pod.

But there was a catch. This was no ordinary pod. It would only activate if someone spoke the password. It was a very clever little bit of nano-technology. Only Jumba and I knew the password. For know I would have to keep it tucked away until I was ready to re-release him into the world.

XXXX

In the very back of the vault, behind a hidden door, down an elevator shaft, fifty feet under the ground, is the strongroom. The strongroom is the most secure room in the entire laboratory, probably even in the world. Unless you had authorization there was no way in hell you could get into that room. You could try for three lifetimes, but unless you had the proper access. I promise you or anyone else would never see the inside the strongroom.

Inside this impenetrable Bastille, we kept only two things. The Experiment Pod for Experiment 627, and 628. Now I would be adding Experiment O to the ranks of the forgotten experiments. As much as it pained me, I had to leave my precious creation in that dark cage. Maybe to never see it again, but I knew it was for the best. It was cruel, he had his life snatched away after only a few minutes a living. One day he would see the light of day, and I would be right there to study and teach him, but little did I know I wouldn't even be on Earth by the end of the week. Leaving the laboratory, and walking into the forest, I made my way towards the house to eat dinner. Looking back now I wished I had spent more time savoring it. Because it was the last meal I would eat with my family.


	21. The Calm Before The Storm

The next morning a dark cloud hung over Kauai like an ill omen. Even when I first awoke, I could tell that something wasn't right. I couldn't explain it, but I had this bad feeling... I looked over at Aaron who was still sleeping peacefully in his bed, completely dead to the world. I looked out the window, black clouds covered the sky. The outside seemed frigid and dark. Shivering, I pulled my blanket around me. Even with the thick quilt I still felt unnaturally cold. Aaron gave a loud snort and rolled over in his bed.

Feeling uneasy, I threw aside my blanket, sad to leave its warmth, and walked onto the platform. The elevator descended to the ground floor. I stepped off the platform and walked into the kitchen. The usually bustling room was completely deserted. The only evidence of life was the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. The whole house was disturbingly quiet...Like a tomb. When I opened the fridge I was disappointed to find it empty except for an old can of sardines, and a bottle of mustard.

Well, that explained where everyone was. They were probably out getting grocery's. Closing the fridge, I walked into the equally quiet living room.

"Hello! Is anybody home?" There was no answer. Suddenly I felt a deathly cold hand grab my shoulder.

"I need blood," A grave voice whispered in my ear.

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I spun around to see Aaron standing behind me, holding a frozen bag of peas.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," He said, chuckling.

"Ya right. I'm sure you didn't," I said, clutching my chest. That little scare had sent my heart racing a mile a minute. "What's with the peas?"

"Pretty intense eh?" Laughing, he pressed the icy bag against my shoulder.

Snickering, I snatched the bag out of his hands, and threw it into the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I came downstairs and everybody was gone."

Looking troubled, Aaron hopped onto the couch, and began digging between the cushions for the remote. "Oh well, lets watch some T.V...As soon as I find the remote."

Laughing to myself, I watched him pull the cushions off the couch in a desperate search for the remote. I was going to tell him that I spotted the remote under the coffee table...But not just yet. I was going to let him sweat it out a little first.

Just then something came to my attention. Turning around, I walked towards the front door.

"Hey where are you going?" Aaron asked me, still searching the couch.

"I have to take care of something." Opening the door, I walked outside. "Oh, and by the way the remotes under the table," I yelled into the living room before I closed the door.

The moment I stepped outside I was assaulted by an icy wind. Wrapping my arms around me, I walked down the steps, and made my way to the laboratory. As expected, Experiment 150 was waiting for me at the labs entrance.

"Hey Clyde how's it going?"

"Not too bad," The large bear like experiment said.

"Shall we?" Typing in the password, the large metal doors opened, and we walked inside.

Yesterday Clyde had come to the lab saying that there was something wrong with his mechanical arm. I was too busy to fix, so I told him to come back the next day. Usually Jumba would handle any malfunctions with his experiments, but he's been spending so much time in his ship/lab that nobody hardly ever saw him. When I asked him what he was doing in there. He told me he was making something just in case and left it at that. I tried to pry more information out of him, but he wouldn't budge. It was driving me crazy! What was he doing in there? Maybe I would never know. Getting back to the matter at hand, I led Clyde down to the second level.

The large brown experiment sat at a work bench, his mechanical arm resting on a table. I stood on the table with my tool kit laid out beside me. Using a screwdriver, I opened a large metal panel on his robotic arm. Inside the complicated mechanics and gears that made up the inside of his artificial limb stared back at me. I grabbed my wrench, and began repairing the damage.

He stayed silent as I fiddled around with his arm, trying to get it back in working order. He seemed uncomfortable. Maybe he would have preferred Jumba instead of me. He probably didn't think I had the technical know how to take on such a task. If he did he was wrong. I was a brilliant technician and mechanic, but I don't like to blow my own horn.

"So, what's new?" I asked him, trying to make conversation.

"Well...Bonnie's pregnant." He announced, with a satisfactory grin.

"Really? That's wonderful." I said, congratulating him. I couldn't believe he had impregnated a female. Male experiments have been trying for years, and so far only my Father had succeeded. For some reason the experiments have been having trouble having offspring. Maybe it was because each Experiment had different D.N.A. I couldn't be sure with out running some tests, but mating with the intent of having children was obviously a difficult task, but possible. This really was a great accomplishment for the daring partners in crime. "So, do you know what she's having?"

"Yup, twin girls."

"Twin girls." I said barley able to contain my laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"I was just thinking that you could name them Thelma and Louise."

"Actually that's what we were planning on naming them."

"Really? Well...that's nice...Any plans before the little bundles of joy arrive."

"Ya, me and Bonnie are planning on taking a trip off the island. We want to see some other places before the kids come along.

"Interesting, where are you going?"

"We were thinking about heading down to Louisiana."

"Sound nice."

Our conversation ran dry after that. Grabbing my hand welder, I began reattaching some broken wires in his arm. When I asked him how he managed to break his arm. He told me he took a rather nasty spill down a cliff while running from an angry old lay after they stole her pure. Using my screwdriver, I tightened a loose screw. I assured him that it wouldn't take much longer.

"So, when are you going to find yourself your own special lady?" He said, nudging me with his elbow.

I chuckled. "Whenever I have time. I've been really been really busy for the past few months."

"Well, Ya better hurry up. If you wait too long you'll be too old and Grey. Trust me life's much better when you have a faithful mate by your side."

"Don't worry I have plenty of time to find a mate." I said. "I'm only half way through maturity. I'm not even an adult yet-okay your done," I said, closing the metal panel. Standing up, he held his arm up to his face. With a quick jerk, his cannon changed into a large robotic hand.

"Thanks kid, you did a good job."

"Don't mention it," I said, packing up my tool kit. After a quick goodbye, I escorted Clyde to the front door and bade him farewell.

The clock on the wall said it was 11:31AM, and for once I was in my lab and had nothing to do. Experiment O was completed, so was Chemical 606.What was an evil genius to do when he had nothing to work on?

Sighing, I looked around. The first floor looked so barren with out my bed and other belongings. I was actually kind of missing the time I would spend in here. Thats when I spotted my surfboard leaning against the wall next to the kitchen, a thick layer of dust covered its waxy surface. Walking over to the board, I ran my hand over the slick wood, my hand leaving long smears in the dust. I hadn't gone surfing since that incident at the beach. Maybe it was time to re-pick up the habit. I was after all an excellent surfer. Making my decision, I grabbed my board and headed out the door.

XXXX

Surfing at the beach wasn't as fun as I thought it was. The weather had gotten worse in my short time in the lab. The sky was covered with black storm clouds, and occasionally I would hear thunder rumbling in the distance. The increased winds did make the waves bigger, but they became a hazard when the harsh currents of air knocked me off my board, and sent me into the dark, murky water. I cut my little trip to the beach short after that. Unfortunately I lost my surfboard when I was thrown into the ocean. It was a loss to me. I had that board for as long as I could remember, but I didn't let it get to me. I don't like getting too attached to material objects. Feeling a little disheartened, I left the beach, and headed for town. From there I would go to the house. The weather was getting pretty bad. I wanted to get home before it started to rain.

It was so dark you couldn't tell if it was night or day. I was only a few minutes away from the house when a bolt of lightning forked its way across the sky in a brilliant flash, and sure enough I was soon soaked to the bone by a massive deluge. Covering my head with my hands, I ran as fast as I could home. The ice cold wind was like daggers against my skin. It blew the rain in my face. The unforgiving weather was slowing down my progress.

I felt a huge sense of relief when I saw the light shinning from the living room window in the distance. It was like a lantern in a cloud of fog, beckoning me towards it. I wiped the rain from my eyes and ran towards the front steps.

I was so glad to be home, and not a moment too late. If possible the rain was coming down even harder. Shivering from the intense cold, I reached out for the door knob. However when my hand gripped the round piece of metal, I backed away from the door...Something wasn't right. I couldn't explain it...But I didn't want to go inside. The house that had been my home usually felt warm and inviting, but now it had an air of danger and suspicion. It seemed cold and unfamiliar in some way. I must of stood out there in the rain for what seemed like forever, contemplating if I should go inside or turn around and go to my lab.

Oh, come on. I was just being silly. Every time I get these strange little feelings I get all paranoid and nothing ever happens. Plus, I wanted to get out of the cold. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was waiting for me on the inside. But the thought of a hot meal and the lure of Nani's cooking was too strong. Gulping, I opened the door. Nothing could have prepared me for what would happen to me once I was inside.


	22. Plunging Into Darkness

When I entered the living room everything seemed normal enough. I was greeted warmly by my family who were all seated on the couch, their eyes glued to the television set. Shacking myself off like a dog, I sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. As everyone watched the movie, I kept nervously looking around waiting for something to happen. When nothing did I relaxed. I was probably just being paranoid.

"Want some chips?" Aaron asked me, holding out a large bowl of Doritos.

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I suddenly don't feel so hungry." It was true for some odd reason my appetite had disappeared. Moments ago I was ravished, but now I felt sick to my stomach. Shrugging, Aaron placed the bowl in his lap, and began wolfing down entire handfuls of chips. Outside thunder roared throughout Kauai.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see my father leaning over the arm of the couch.

"Have you seen Elvis?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen him for a month. Why?"

"He said he was going out with Lilo, and their not back yet."

Looking around, I realized Lilo wasn't sitting anywhere in the living room. Where could she be at this time of night? And in this weather? And with Elvis! They never spent time together. Lilo thought Elvis was a jerk, and Elvis thought Lilo was a bitch. Why would they be hanging out? And another thing why after a month of never coming our of his room had Elvis suddenly decided to go outside? And with Lilo? The whole thing made my stomach clench.

Suddenly the front was kicked open, and Elvis limped in dragging Lilo behind him. Everyone's attention was drawn to an injured Elvis and Lilo. Immediately they all ran to their side. When Nani saw the state Lilo was in she screamed, and pushed past everyone trying to get closer to her sister. Everyone backed out of her way, but she couldn't stop my Father from running to his sons aid.

Worried, I shoved Aaron side to see what had happened. My heart skipped a beat when I got a look at them. Elvis who was being held and consoled by Father, was bleeding heavily from deep gashes and burns that covered his body. He seemed to have trouble standing. Dad had to hold him up to keep him from falling. Moaning in pain, he was gently laid on the floor. Father yelled for Aaron to get some towels. Wasting no time, Aaron ran out of the living room and into the hallway. My attention was drawn to Lilo who had begun sobbing loudly.

Lilo was injured much worse than Elvis. Like my Brother she too was covered with deep cuts and burns. He clothes were singed and stained with her blood. The poor girl kept reaching out for Nani who was on the verge of tears herself. Aaron re-entered the living room holding a pile of towels. Handing the towels to Nani, she began wiping the blood from her face. My Father did the same for Elvis. Outside thunder crashed in the distance.

Nani wrapped a towel around a potentially lethal cut on Lilo's wrist. The towel was turned red in a matter of seconds. Crying out, she carried Lilo to the couch, and carefully laid her down on the cushions. Throughout this whole thing Jumba, Aaron, and Pleakly stood on the edge of the room in a state of complete shock. I looked over at Elvis who started spitting blood onto the hardwood floor. It was strange, for a second I could of sworn I saw Elvis purposely bite his own tongue.

"Who did this to you?" Father asked him, wiping the blood out off his eyes.

For a moment it looked like he was struggling to say something. "It...It" He coughed violently. "It-It was Simon."

I felt my blood run cold the moment my name left his mouth. Now everyone, including my Father was staring directly at me. They all had a look of shock and disbelief on their face. Of course Jumba immediately stood up for me.

"No, impossible." He shouted, walking next to me, he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Simon, would never do something like that."

"I do find it hard to believe." Pleakly said, stroking his chin. "Simon has always been so gentle."

"Its true," Elvis muttered weakly. "He attacked me with one of his weird guns from his lab and Lilo was hurt in the cross fire. The he took off, and left us there to die."

You bastard! Your lying through your teeth!" I shouted, pointing accusingly at him.

Telling us to shut up, Nani turned back to her sister. "Lilo, baby," She said, placing her hands on the sides of her bruised face. "We need to know who did this to you." Wincing in pain, Lilo lifted her arm, and with a shacking finger, pointed at me.

"No, I am not believing it! Little girl is obviously delusional!" Jumba yelled in my defense. "Everyone stay here I will be getting to the bottom of this." Looking very angry, Jumba stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him. The moment Jumba left, Nani approached me.

"Simon, did you do this? Tell me the truth, because both Elvis and Lilo say you did."

"No," I said, shacking my head. "I would never do something like this." I had to make her believe me. I had to make her believe that it wasn't me. I was so confused. Why were they both accusing me of something I didn't do? I was at the beach.

Just then Jumba re-entered the living room, completely soaked from the rain. The lines in his face were etched in a look of despair. I noticed a black tape clutched in his hand. Right away I recognized the tape. It was from the security camera. There! That would prove I was innocent...But if that was the case why did Jumba look so sad?

Taking a deep breath, my friend and mentor walked over to the television. Sighing, he faced me. "Simon...I checked the computer and it said you were the last one to enter the vault, and I am also having this." Slowly Jumba popped the tape into the V.C.R. At first only static ran across the screen. Everyone watched the television. Anxiously waiting to see what Jumba had found on the security recording. Suddenly the screen changed, and the outside of the vault flashed across the screen. Everyone including myself gasped when we saw me walk out of the vault holding a large plasma cannon. The T.V went black as Jumba shut off the V.C.R.

Everyone was staring at me again. I felt like a spot light was thrown on me. I just stood there, unable to think off what to say. I mean...this had to be a joke right? I was in complete disbelief. This couldn't be happening. I sent Aaron a pleading look, but he wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"You little monster!" Pleakly yelled.

"Its...Its not true." I said, desperately.

"Not true!" Nani screamed. "How can you stand there and lie to our faces! We just saw **you **on that tape!" Tears began running down her face. "Why did you do this!? To get back at Elvis!? Look what you've done to Lilo! She could die!"

Frantically I looked around the room, silently begging someone to come to my aid, but they all were giving me the same cold, accusing look Nani was. "I'm telling you I didn't do it."

Closing her eyes, she slammed her fist on the table. She looked ready to rip my head off with her bare hands. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She bellowed, pointing to the door.

Desperately, I ran over to my Father. "I didn't do this I swear. I'm not sure how, but Elvis is lying. I know I don't have any proof but you have to believe me. Please believe me." I begged.

What he did next was worse then if he had started yelling at me himself. Slowly he walked over to the door and opened it. "You should go," He said coldly and without a trace of emotion on his face.

I looked around at the people who were all staring at me like I was some kind of disgusting bug. They all had a look of hate in their eyes, It frightened me. Hanging my head, I walked through the door and into the bitter cold. Without saying anything my Father closed the door behind me.

For a moment I just stood their, unable to believe what had just happened. I wasn't sure what to make of the violent situation I had found myself in. A few minutes ago I was sitting front of he television, and my biggest concern was if I should have some Doritos or not, but in the blink of an eye everything changed. It had happened so fast. I was still trying to get the image of Lilo lying on the floor crying and bleeding out of my mind. They both said I was responsible for what had happened to them, and I was caught on tape getting a plasma cannon. The very same plasma cannon that had been used to inflict those horrible injury's on them...according to Elvis anyway.

But, how was that possible? I had been at my lab then at the beach. I tried to tell them that I was innocent, but they wouldn't believe me. They believed Elvis. I couldn't stop picturing the looks they were giving me. They were staring at me with… such hate.

Unable to hold it in any longer, I collapsed against the door, and began silently sobbing to myself. I never felt so low in my life. I was alone...completely alone. Still crying like a wimp, I stumbled down the wooden steps. I felt so deserted. I couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness that was tugging at my heart. Slowly I made my way to the woods, but I wasn't going to the lab. I was going to the only place I could go when I needed comfort...At least it had stopped raining.

XXXX

I sat on the edge of the cliff, my legs dangled loosely over the side like dead weight. I stared into the ocean feeling just as cold as the waters below. I couldn't tell how long I had been sitting there. It felt like hours. The dark clouds had parted revealing a blood red sunset on the horizon. The color of the light gave me chills .Some people believe that a red sunset is bad luck, but I'm not superstitious. I believe in science...always science.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Everything was going so well. I was finally happy, and now this. I guess I was just kidding myself. I could never be excepted as a member as the family. I was a freak...an outcast. I always was and I always will be. I didn't belong in their world. I belonged in the cold metal confines of my laboratory. It was cruel...I had been shown what its like to have a normal life and it was snatched away. I felt so empty...so hollow. I couldn't cry anymore. There were no more tears to shed. As much as I had hated myself for crying I couldn't hold it back. Crying would fit me wouldn't it? That's me, weak pathetic Simon.

Why didn't they believe me? Why didn't they trust me? They had scorned me. Pleakly had called a me monster. Was I a monster? I tried so hard to prove that I was innocent, but they didn't believe me...How could they? The evidence was there. According to that tape, and to Lilo herself I had tried to kill Elvis in cold blood, and Lilo had gotten hurt in the process. But it wasn't true. I would never hurt Lilo. Why would they trust Elvis over me? Because they loved him. They all cared about Elvis.

I was a fool. They didn't care about me. They pitied me. They just pretended to like me because they felt sorry for me. No one really cared...not even my own Father. What would happen now? Would I have to sink back into the dark crushing seclusion of my laboratory. Would I have to hide from the world in there forever? Of course I would...That's where I belonged. I didn't deserve to be happy I killed my Mother. Something like that should be punished. I felt a tear slide down my face. What do Ya know I actually could still cry.

Feeling lower than mud, I resolved myself to a life of loneliness. The only thing that kept bothering was. How had Elvis pulled this off? I knew he was behind this somehow, but how? I could tell the injury's had been caused by one of my weapons, but how did he get into my laboratory? I racked my brain for a solution. The only way he could get in was if he was me, but thats impossible. Its not like he could magically change into me- And that's when it hit me like a bolt of lightning. Experiment 316. I mentally slapped myself. Of course the answer was so obvious.

Elvis had turned himself into me to gain access to my lab. But how did he know my password?...Of course the bastard probably spied on me. After he got into my lab still disguised as me. He stole a plasma cannon from the vault. It would be easy enough to get in since he know had my fingerprints. Then using the cannon he injured himself and then- The horrible reality of what Elvis had done hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh my God. He had purposely attacked Lilo. He purposely hurt her just to get back at me. The poor girl who loved all experiments. How could he do something like that to spite me. She had to be hospitalized. If anyone was a monster it was him. Almost as I my stunning revelation had called him. I turned around to see Elvis leaning against the white bench. He looked so smug just leaning there. I felt my temper flare.

"Hey fagot," He said, smirking.

I let the comment roll off my back. "I'm surprised Dad let you out of his sight."

He laughed. "Na, he went to the hospital with Lilo. He actually left Pleakly to look after me. It was easy to sneak out. I knew I'd find you hear."

"How could you do that to Lilo?" I looked at his face, trying to find any sign of remorse or guilt. I was horrified to see that there was none. He actually laughed.

"Didn't you see the tape? I didn't do that you did." Smirking, he walked over to the edge and sat beside me.

"I'm not an idiot. I knew you had Experiment 316 change you into me. You may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me" He laughed loudly. I cringed at the sound of his laughter. It sounded a little too happy.

"You know what? You may be a fucking fagot, but your smart. I'll give ya that." He lifted his arm, and wrapped it around my shoulder in a brotherly fashion. There was no affection in the gesture. If anything he was doing it to mock me.

"The only thing I can't figure out is how you got past the voice recognition at my lab, and how you convinced Experiment 316 to help you.

"OH" He yelled excited. I could tell he wanted me to asked this question. "When you weren't looking I video taped you when you were going into that shit hole you call a lab. As for Morpholomew I just bribed him with his favorite food. I told him I was playing a prank on Lilo, and he took it hook, line, and sinker."

I tried to shrug his arm, but it wouldn't budge. Why did I get the feeling that he was trying to keep me from getting away. I was at a complete loss for words. What do you say to something like this.

"You know none of this would have happened if you would have just kept your fucking mouth shut." He said calmly. "If you think about it. All of this is actually your fault." Tightening his grip on my shoulder, he pulled me closer and whispered into my ear. "You've lost Simon. I win. You shouldn't have went flapping your gums. It didn't have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. Things like you shouldn't live."

I felt my body go cold. "What do you mean?" I said nervously.

Smiling, he stared into my eyes. It wasn't a normal smile. A monster like him doesn't know how to smile. It was cheap imitation that terrified me to my very soul. Before I had time to react. His arm moved from my shoulder and to my back. With his right hand he punched me in the face. Pain exploded from my jaw. I didn't even have time to cry out. A second later with a strong heave he pushed me off the edge of the cliff.

I felt the ground slide out from under me, but I was do distracted by the pain in my face. I had no time to react. Gravity taking its lethal effect, I fell over the cliff. There's an odd tingling sensation you get when your falling. Everything happens so fast that you barley have time to think. Looking down I saw the oceans surface rushing towards me.

The last thing I heard before I plunged into the crushing darkness of the oceans depths was Elvis yelling. "Say hi to Mom and Presley for me." Then I knew no more.


	23. Simon Says

I was falling into darkness, but this time there was no one to pull me back. Or maybe no one cared to. Water dripped from my fur leaving a long wet trail behind me as I walked. My movements were rigid and stiff. Blood poured freely from a deep gash on my leg where a rock had cut me to the bone. I ignored the hot sick feeling as it ran down my leg and mixed with the water that trickled from my fur. My mind was blank, completely without thought. The shock of what had just occurred had rendered me catatonic. It was like my body was running on auto pilot. If someone I knew were to have seen me in this state I doubted they would have recognized me. My eyes were vacant and glazed over. You would have had to look closely to see any sign of life. I felt dead on the inside, but at least I was alive on the outside.

The artificial light of my lab shined on my back, casting a long shadow on the linoleum floor. Walking...No not walking. Walking needs some kind of will power behind it. Some kind of determination. What I was doing was just moving. Each foot stepped in front of the other slowly taking me down the stairs to the second level. As I descended the stairs my surroundings got darker and darker. One more I walked down into the prison of my mind. Once more I moved down into darkness deep as the emptiest catacombs that man never dared to venture into. No wonder it was dark down here. The lights were off.

"Lights on." I said, but it didn't sound like my voice.

The second level was deserted but I hardly noticed. I hardly noticed anything. The interesting gadgets and equipment that would usually light up my day held no appeal to me. As I moved my shell of a body into my chair I felt the psychological chains of this damned building wrap around me. God, I hated it here. This building was like a poison. The very air I breathed was a toxic fume. Every time I inhaled that stagnant air I felt like I was taking in something negative.

Inside I felt as cold as Ice. I was in such a state of complete...shock that my mind had been wiped clean. I still couldn't believe what had just happened. The crushing reality of the situation weighed down on my shoulders like a two ton dead weight. Elvis...Had tried to kill me. He deliberately made an attempt on my life. He wanted me dead and the drive was strong enough to force him to act on it, but I had lived. My mind traveled back to what had transpired on the cliff. Looking back on it now was like watching a movie in my head.

I remember the force of the fall knocking the wind out of me. By some miracle I had narrowly missed the rocks. At least most of me did. Right before I fell into the water my leg was slashed on a jagged rock. It was no where near a clean cut. My skin looked like someone had taken a hacksaw to it. The rock stabbed me right to the bone. I barley had time to acknowledge the pain because a split second later I plunged into the ocean. Hitting the water felt like being hit by truck. It was almost like being broken in half. Thankfully nothing had been broken, but it was enough to render me unconscious.

The current had pulled my limp body out to sea, about a mile from the mainland. When I regained consciousness I found myself on a small fishing boat tangled up in a green net. The driver of the boat was a stately old man wearing a brown fedora. I must have gotten caught in his net. Probably thinking I was a dog, he hauled me aboard and was now speeding back to the docks. It was a miracle that he sailed drove past me when he did. If he hadn't come along I would have certainly drowned.

When he made port. The old man cut me loose from his net, and left to get help. I guess he was an animal lover. Not many humans would go out of their way to save an injured animal they found floating in the sea, but he couldn't help me. When he was out of sight I managed to pull myself over the edge of the boat and onto the beach. The open wound in my leg made limping down the beach very difficult. The large amount of blood I lost had clouded my head and slowed my progress. I knew I couldn't go back to the house. Elvis and Pleakly would be the only ones there. Everyone else would be at the hospital crying over Lilo. I decided to go to my lab. It seemed like the logical thing to do. Plus, I really had no other choice. Eventually I found myself standing in front of the entrance. It had been hell trying to stand and type in the code at the same time. Now there I was sitting in my chair trying to piece together my thoughts.

You get a strange feeling after cheating death. You see things differently, hear differently, colors, and tastes seem more significant. The little things that you would usually brush aside seemed more important. I was filled with a new respect for life and a new level of hatred for the experiment I dreaded to call my Brother. I saw right through his half ass plan. He thought he would sneak out, kill me, then he would be free to make up any story he wanted. Well he had another thing coming. I was going to blow the lid of his little scam. I would make sure everyone knew what he had done.

But was it enough? No, just exposing him for the sadistic murdering son of a bitch he was wouldn't satisfy me. I wanted him to hurt like I had been hurt. I wanted him to pay for what he did to me. I wanted him to cry out in pain. I wanted him to bleed. I wanted him to beg me to stop...But what then? Things could never go back to the way they were. Even if I did have my revenge I would never be rid of Elvis. He would always be there looming over me like a shadow. Always there to make my life hell, and he would never stop. Not unless I stopped him myself. If I could show him that I was stronger than him. Then he would never darken my door again, and I knew just how to do it. The answer was lying innocently in the vault. Just waiting for me.

Blinking for the first time in minutes, I looked down at my hands. Those hands were built to create. Could I really go through with what I was planning. If I did there was no going back. The process would change me forever. I might never be the same person ever again. Could I do it?

My hands clenched tightly into fists. Yes, I could. I was willing to take that death defying leap over the edge. I was squeezing my hands so tightly my claws cut into my skin. Life returning to my soulless eyes, I jumped off my chair, and limped over to the vault. Each step I took sent shock waves through my injured leg, but I wasn't about to let a little pain stop me. It never did before.

XXXX

I stood, leaning against the table at the back of the vault, holding a syringe in my hand. Chemical 606 glowed from within the small glass cylinder. A rubber band was wound tightly around my left arm, cutting off the circulation. Steadily, I lowered the needle until it was hovering over my wrist. I had my thumb on the pump, ready to stab the thin piece of metal into my skin, and inject its contents into my body. This was it...The point of no return. Elvis thought I didn't have powers, well he was wrong. I did have powers...Or at least I would.

Thats what Chemical 606 did. It was a genetic altering serum designed to give me powers and attributes exactly like my Father's, or maybe even greater. My reasons for creating it had changed over the years. At first it was because I envied my Brothers. I saw what their amazing abilities could do, and I wanted to be just like them. I wanted to fit in and be just like every other experiment. Then I thought Chemical 606 was the perfect solution to the constant beatings they were putting me through. I realized if I was a strong as them. Then they couldn't hurt me anymore. It may seem silly, but I was desperate I was willing to spend two years of my life trying to come up with the right formula. It had been a grueling process, but worth it.

"Two years." I said, staring down at the syringe. Closing my eyes, I shoved the needle into my skin.

Gasping, I fell on my ass as Chemical 606 entered my blood stream. I threw the syringe away where it shattered into hundreds of tiny glass shards. Looking at my wrist, I could see the chemical glowing under my skin. Maybe this had been a mistake...Oh well it was a little late for second thoughts. Reaching over, I tore the elastic from my arm. The effect was immediate. A cold chill ran up my arm as Chemical 606 coursed through my veins.

Grabbing a tape recorder from the table, I pressed the record button. "Feeling light tingling sensation, and slight numbness around the area of injection." I said, into the small microphone. It was important to record the symptoms. "Experiencing no change in-wait...I feel something running up my ba-"

Throwing the tape recorder across the room, my hands flew up to the sides of my head as an intense pain shot through my head. Grinding my teeth, I pressed down on my temples, trying endure the overwhelming pain radiating from my skull. The pain quickly spread to the rest of my body like a deadly virus. It felt like each nerve was receiving a massive electric shock. Falling to the floor, I began writhing. My legs kicked wildly through the air. My foot struck the table, sending racks of empty test tubes falling to the floor.

It was the worst pain I had ever felt. If there was hell I imagined that is what it would feel like. It was like the mother of a black outs, except the black out didn't come. Unable to hold it in any longer, I screamed in agony as green foam started pouring out of my open mouth. The strange foamy substance violently sprayed out of my mouth as I screamed louder and louder.

When I literally went blind, I was sent into a wild panic. Uncontrollably, I rolled around on the floor, pounding my fists against the tiles. A series of Green zeros and ones flashed before my eyes, along with a mechanical like screech that rang in my ears, nearly deafening me. Then just as quickly as it had come. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. The pain suddenly cut short like someone had turned off a switch in my head. The moment the pain cleared my vision returned to me. The zeros and ones also vanished along with the deafening screech.

For a moment I just laid there on the floor panting like a dog who had just been violently whipped. Still shacking, I slowly stood. When I was able to stand without aggravating my injured leg, I looked down to the wound in question. I was surprised to see that the bone deep cup had miraculously healed. There was no evidence that I had ever been hurt at all...not even a scar, but thats not all I noticed. Appalled, I grabbed a mirror off the table and looked at my reflection, almost afraid of what I would see. What I saw staring back at me sent chills running down my spine.

My once black pupil less eyes that so resembled my Father's, were now a bright, glowing, neon green, the same color as Chemical 606. Horrified, I looked down. My entire body was covered with pulsating green veins. They throbbed and glowed, pumping the vile chemical through my system. Angrily, I smashed the mirror against the floor, and began laughing.

So, this was the price I had paid. Being horrible disfigured? It was hard to describe exactly what I was feeling. I felt...good.

The stunning realization hit me. I did feel good. I felt great! Now that I think about it. I had never felt so alive. The power! I could feel the power of Chemical 606 surging through me. The same power I had felt when I held the beaker in my hands was now generating inside of me. I suddenly noticed how differently everything looked. Before the vault had been dim because of the poor lighting, but now it was as clear as day. My eyes could see everything down to the last detail, my ears could penetrate the walls and hear conversations on the other side of the island.

I couldn't get enough of this intoxicating feeling. I wanted to dive deep into its green depths and take it all for myself. I felt invincible! Chemical 606 had been a complete success! I know had all of the powers and attributes of my Father. I may have glowing green eyes, and veins covering me from head to toe, but it was a small price to pay for what I had been given. No longer would I have to fall prey to Elvis, he was beneath me now. I was stronger.

Now I could lift objects three thousand times my size, now I could stand in front of a gun and let someone shoot me in the head without fear, I could dive into a volcano and swim in the molten lava without breaking a sweat, now I would make Elvis pay, now I would DESTROY EVERYTHING I TOUCHED!-wait...had I just thought that. No, but I had heard it...in my head. It wasn't before long before I started to hear other things too. It wasn't a voice I heard, it wasn't a feeling, or an emotion, it was an instinct. I didn't hear it I felt it, deep within me. A primal urge to destroy that was woven into the very core of me being. I could feel the drive of the instinct. Just as it told me to breath and eat, it also told me to kill.

The sound of shattering glass reached my super powered ears. My heightened hearing could make out loud noises coming from outside the vault. Someone was in my lab destroying my property. Eyes glowing brighter, I walked out of the vault and into the second level to face whoever the intruder was. Much to my delight. When the vault door opened I saw Elvis standing in front of my supercomputer, riping it apart with his bare hands. Perfect he was just the experiment I was hoping to see.

My glowing greens eyes scanned the lab, taking in account all of the damage he had done to my precious laboratory. The second level was in a complete state of disarray. Tables had been torn from the floor, and broken in half. What was left of my expensive equipment littered the floor in pieces. The supercomputers once proud bright screen was shattered, exposing the wires and microchips within. At the sight of my laboratory I felt that new murderous instinct inside me flare.

Veins throbbing, I silently approached Elvis. He was to busy ripping out my computers insides to notice me coming up behind him.

"My, my, my, what a mess you've made." I said.

Surprised, he spun around to see who had spoken. His eyes went wide in disbelief. When he saw me standing in front of him. I could see a spark of terror in his eyes when he caught sight of my glowing eyes, and the veins spread over my flesh. The look of fear in his eyes excited me.

"N-N-NO." He stammered. "Your supposed to be dead."

I gave him a strange look. "What you mean?" Stroking my chin, I pretended to think it over. "Oh, thats right!" I said, snapping my fingers. "You pushed me off that cliff. Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I am very much alive."

"Fine. I'll just have to kill you again." Growling, he lunged forward and wrapped his hands around my neck in an attempt to choke me.

Laughing, I grabbed his wrists in my vice like grip, and pried his hands from my neck. He watched amazed as I pulled his arms apart and lifted him into the air.

"I'll give you an 'A' for effort, but your going to have to do better than that."

"How is this possible?" He muttered, trying to wriggle free of my grasp.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I snickered. "Then again it doesn't look like your going to live past tonight, so what harm could it do?"

Suddenly, Elvis's extra set of arms shot out his side, and both of them punched me hard in the stomach. It hadn't hurt, but the surprise alone had caused me to loosen my grip. Seeing his opportunity, Elvis pulled free from me. Looking nervous, he backed away from me. I could tell he was confused. A day ago that blow to the stomach would have killed me, but now I barely felt it.

"Whats the matter Elvis?" I sneered. "Not so confident anymore are you? Lets see how well you fare when I can fight back. Come on pecker face fight me!"

For a moment I thought he was actually going to fight me, but at the last second he turned around and ran like a bat out of hell towards the stairs to the first level. As quick as Lighting I was upon him. Reaching out, I clutched his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. I felt him go rigid under my hand.

"Leaving so soon? But you just got here. Why don't you...SIT DOWN!" Snarling like a savage beast, I grabbed his forearm and hurled him across the laboratory. I delighted at the sound of his cry as he smashed painfully into a wall. You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. Cackling madly, I walked over to where his limp body lied. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I haven't show you the rest of my laboratory. Allow me to give you the grand tour." Bending down, I grabbed him by the scuff of his neck, and threw him onto my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Quickly come with me. I think you'll find this rather spectacular." Chuckling to myself, I walked to the opposite corner of the lab, and walked down the stairs that would take us deep into the third level.

The third level of my laboratory is located underneath the second level. It is a mile long, concrete construct, with a series of catwalks attached to the roof. Down in the dark dimly light abyss of what I like to call "The Machine Level" Are the machines that keep the laboratory above running. They are the life force of the entire lab. They generate, electricity, heat, pump water, and anything else I might need. I only went down there when I needed to maintenance or repair the machines, but now I had a much darker purpose in mind.

Walking along the catwalks, I carried a half conscious Elvis to the other side of the third level. When we reached our destination, I threw him off my shoulder, and looked over the railing. Before me was a towering silo filled to the brim with water. It was so tall I could lean over the edge of the catwalk and touch the waters surface with my fingertips. This massive silo was the water source for the entire laboratory. It supplied high quality H2O, for the shower, the toilet, the sinks, everything. Located at the bottom of the reservoir was a a giant filter that constantly recycled the water after use. Ensuring that I would never run out.

Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, I pulled Elvis to his feet. "Well, looky here. Ain't that a perrty sight? How about we take a closer look." Leaning under the railing, I shoved his head underwater.

I smiled as I watched him scream, bubbles of precious oxygen rushed out of his mouth. He violently swiped his arms in every direction, trying to grab hold of anything that could save him. When he ran out of air. I roughly pulled his head out of the water.

"Refreshing isn't it?" I asked him.

"Please don't." He gasped.

I laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that. What did you say?"

"Please don't kill me." He begged. I couldn't tell if it was water running down his face or tears. Maybe it was both.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Using my finger, I pulled a large clump of earwax out of my ear. "Did I hear you right? Did you just ask me to stop?" The expression on my face hardening, I bashed his head against the catwalk. "How many times did I ask you to stop!?" How many time did I beg you to leave me alone!? You ruined my life, but what goes around comes around, and around, and around, and around. However I'm going to give you something you never gave me, a chance. We're going to play my favorite game. Its called Simon say. The rules are simple. Simon says I'm going to ask you some questions. If you get them right then I'll let you go, but get one wrong and your going for a swim. You have a brain like a supercomputer lets put it to work. Okay first question."

"Tear one off and scratch my head, what once was red is black instead. What am I?"

"A match!" Elvis cried.

I frowned. "You must have heard that one before. Okay round two, here we go."

This creature, part man and part tree,  
hates the termite as much as the flea.  
His tracks do not match, and his limbs detach,  
but he's not a strange creature to see.  
What is he?

Elvis's eyes were closed tight in concentration. I could see his supercomputer like brain desperately trying to come up with an answer. I enjoyed watching him squirm. I wondered how well he could think under pressure.

"Uh...A man with a wooden leg."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He gulped. "Yes."

"Very good. Thats the answer. Your not as stupid as I thought. Okay final question. Get it right I let you go. The only thing standing between you and a watery grave is the correct answer to this question.

A word there is of plural number  
Foe to ease and tranquil slumber.  
Any other word you take  
And add an "s" will plural make;  
But if you add an "s" to this  
So strange the metamorphosis:  
Plural is now plural no more  
And sweet what bitter was before.

"What's the word Elvis?" When he didn't answer right away, I punched him in the face. "What is the word Elvis!?"

"I-I don't know...Cats!" He blurted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer. The word I was looking for was 'cares.' Thanks for playing you've been a wonderful sport, but I'm afraid you've lost. Don't worry I'm sure things will look much better from the bottom of the tank." Before he had a chance to cry out, I threw him into the center of the silo. Smiling insanely, I watched him struggle to stay afloat before he finally sank under the waters shimmering surface. "Lady's and Gentlemen, Elvis has left the building!" Snapping the steel railing like a twig, I laughed hysterically as I watched Elvis slowly sink to the bottom of the silo.


	24. Father Knows Best

"BYE, BYE, BIG BROTHER!" I hollered, laughing like a mad hyena. Oh, what fun it had been watching Elvis squirm on the bottom of the silo. I was like a little boy had gotten that one special Christmas present he really wanted. Of course he tried to swim back up to the surface, but unfortunately biology was against him. Because of the density of his molecules he sank in that water faster than a block of lead.

Whistling a merry tune, I peeked back over the edge of the catwalk. My enhanced vision could see right to the bottom of the tank. Elvis was still alive, but not for much longer. His frantic attempts to push himself off the floor of the silo were becoming sluggish and listless. Smiling, I broke into a fit of laughter.

"I wonder how long he can hold his breath." I said, with a large grin on my face, but as I watched him struggle for his life. The smile faded from my face. _What am I doing?,_ I thought. It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over my head, knocking me back to my senses. "Oh my God, what have I done?" I cried horrified. Eyes widening in disbelief, I backed away from the edge of the catwalk. "No, no, no, no!" I yelled shacking my head. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to hurt him. I didn't want to kill him. I could see it all happening, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like it was me doing it, but it wasn't me. I couldn't explain it. It was almost like being in a dream.

When I looked back on what had just occurred. I felt like I was watching someone else's memories. Almost like the images had been forced into my head. I never intended this to happen. I couldn't control myself. Seeing Elvis struggling at the bottom of the silo had knocked me back to reality. Just then the devastating reality of what I had done hit me. I was a murderer...I killed someone. No! There was still a chance. He hadn't been underwater for that long. A few minutes at the most. He could still be alive. Not giving it a second thought, I ran to the edge of the catwalk and dove into the silo.

Kicking furiously, I swam to the bottom of the tank. I spotted Elvis lying motionless next to the filter. Little bubbles lazily floated from between his lips. My eyes never left him as I swam closer and closer to his would be corpse. Of course I was so focused on getting Elvis out of the water in time, I didn't notice how unusually fast I was swimming to the bottom. When my feet came in contact with the base of the silo, I took the unconscious Elvis in my arms. Lungs burning for oxygen, I kicked furiously for the surface. Much to my horror, I only rose a few feet before I sank back to the bottom.

Flabbergasted, I pushed off the floor, only to sink back down to the bottom. Beginning to panic, I tried again. When I wasn't even able to swim an inch of the floor, I had to force myself from screaming in fright. _Oh no! _I thought. _NO, this can't be happening! _Chemical 606 had made my molecules to dense for me to float. If I didn't do something, both of us were going to drown! Desperately looking for a way out, I scanned the walls of the silo. I knew it was in vain. The silo was completely sealed to keep water, or experiments in this case, from escaping. Squinting, I focused on a particular sheet of metal.

I was pretty strong now, I could probably tear through the side of the silo like tissue paper. I looked to my claws then to Elvis. It was worth a shot. Pressing my feet against the filter, I propelled myself forward, slamming face first into the wall. I ignored the throbbing in my nose, and shoved my claws into the barrier. There was a loud screeching sound as I teared through the metal like a soggy piece of paper. Suddenly my unconscious brother and I toppled out of the silo in a torrential flood of water, and onto the cold, and now wet, laboratory floor.

Coughing and spitting up water, I sat up. I gasped when I saw Elvis was no longer in my arms, nor laying anywhere near me! Desperately I ran around looking for Elvis. My stomach unclenched when I spotted him lying motionless only feet away from the silo. Cursing myself, I ran over to him. I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. If he was in fact dead, he didn't look it. He looked like he was sleeping and that he might wake up at any moment. I kneeled beside him, and held my ear over his mouth. He wasn't breathing.

"Come on Elvis, wake up." I cried, shacking his shoulders. "Come on you son off a bitch, wake up! You are not going to die and make me live with it." When he didn't respond I knew I had no other choice. "Why do these things always happen to me?" I said under my breath. Pinching his nose, I reluctantly clasped my mouth over his. His chest rose slightly as I breathed air into his lungs_. I'm never telling anyone about this. _I thought. Shuddering, I pulled my mouth off of his and repeatedly pushed on his chest. "Come on breath damn it! One, two, three, four." Frustrated, I performed CPR again. On the fourth push, he shot upwards violently coughing up water. I heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God your alive."

Bewildered, he looked over at me. His expression turned fearful when he saw it was me kneeling beside him. Gasping he jumped to his feet.

"Get away from me you fucking psycho!" He screamed backing away from me. Terrified he spun around, and ran like a horrible monster was bitting at his heels.

Silently, I watched him scuttle though the puddle of water that covered the floor. All my life I wanted to see Elvis run away from me in fear, but now as I looked at him, anxiously trying to get away. I felt sick to my stomach.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't want that to happen." Feeling ashamed and disgusted of myself, I stood silently on the cold cement floor. Then it happened again. Overwhelming pain surged through my head, forcing me to my knees. I didn't even have time to cry out as my mind was wiped clear of all conscious thought. Suddenly the pain cut short, and everything was silent.

The veins that covered my body throbbed angrily, sending shock waves through my nervous system. My green eyes glowed brightly with a murderous glare as I scanned the dimly lit third level. I felt it again, deep within me. That strange unyielding drive that controlled my actions. I was powerless to resist. Closing my eyes, I lost myself to the blood thirsty feeling inside. My ears jerked as I heard the distant sound of Elvis's feet pounding against the floor.

"He won't get away." I told myself. Smiling, I ran after Elvis with a speed I never could have achieved before. It was a mistake killing him so fast. I wanted to enjoy it. The thought of Elvis's pained cry made a large grin tug at the corner of my mouth. This time I was going to have some fun.

XXXX

I sat on the couch in the darkened living room, my fingers lazily tapping the arm rest. The only light in the nearly pitch black room was the eerie green glow that radiated from my eyes and veins. Much to my disappointment, the house was empty when I arrived. Everyone was still blubbering and slobbering over Lilo. Before the thought of Lilo in the hospital would have worried me to death, but now I couldn't care less if she chocked to death on her own blood, while reaching out for her useless sister. Imagining the horrified faces everyone would have if Lilo died brought a smile to my hard expression. _Now that would be a treat, _I thought. My insane mind traveled back to the 'fun' I had with Elvis only minutes before. Unable to contain myself, I laughed out loud. I'm surprised his tortured screams weren't heard throughout the island. He wasn't dead, but I was sure he wished he was.

When I came home to an empty house, I decided to wait for everyone to return. Hopefully I wouldn't have to wait long. No doubt someone would stay behind in the hospital with Lilo, but the rest had to come home sometime. They had no idea of the horror waiting for them on their couch. I could already picture myself ripping through their soft, pink, skin. Their warm blood soaking my fur. I never tried human flesh before. I could only imagine how could it would taste.

_What am I thinking!? These people are my family...I love them...I don't want to hurt them...right? _For one fleeting moment I was myself. The haze clouding my thoughts vanished, my homicidal thoughts disappeared, and I was left sitting on the couch, horrified at what I planned to do, but that one moment of clarity and sanity left as fast as it came. Once again I leaned back in sick pleasure, envisioning the monstrous things I would do. Soon the people and aliens I once called my family would fall prey to my burning desire for blood and carnage.

Suddenly the sound of someone sobbing reached my ears. I recognized the voice immediately. It was my Father, he was standing outside the door crying loudly. Switching my eyesight to heat vision, I saw him leaning with one arm against the door, and something giving off little heat clutched tightly in his right hand. With a quick blink, my eyesight returned to normal. The sound of him speaking to himself, carried through the wooden door.

"I sorry Angel." He cried form outside. "Stitch, couldn't do this without you. Now he's dead too, and I don't know what to do. Stitch, needs you!" He sobbed.

'He's dead too.' Who could he have been thinking about? I didn't have time to think it over. Because a moment later the front door opened, and my Father walked into the living room, with his head hung low. He was so focused on the thing in his hands, he didn't notice me sitting on the couch.

My eyes pieced through the darkness trying to get a look at what he was holding. I let out a sigh when I saw the thing held so lovingly in his hands was a picture of Mother, bound in a wooden frame. Either he me sigh or he noticed the green glow coming from my body. Because his head shot up from the picture, and he stared directly at me.

"Simon?" He whispered in disbelief."

I smiled. "Thats what they call me." I said just a little too nicely.

His eyes widened in shocked when he saw my eyes and the veins covering my body. "What happened to you?" He said concerned.

Feigning ignorance, I looked myself up and down. "I don't know what you mean."

"Are you okay?" He asked me, ignoring my last comment.

"Oh, yes." I said casually, jumping off the couch. "Never been better, I feel great, like a million bucks!" I advanced towards him with a devilish smirk on my face.

"E-Elvis said you killed yourself." He told me, with tears welling up in his eyes.

I laughed insanely. "OH, that Elvis, always making up wild stories." My Father cringed at the sound of my laughter. "Anyway." I continued. "He won't be doing that anymore. In fact he won't be doing much of anything now.

He must have caught the dark tone in my voice, he suddenly looked nervous. "What did you do, Simon?"

"Do?" I asked innocently.

"Is he..." He chocked out.

"Dead? No, he isn't dead, but he will be soon unless he gets medical attention, I made sure of that. But right now I imagine he's crying out your name, hoping that you will come to the rescue. It was probably very painful for poor Elvis, when I took him apart." Shrieking with laughter, I slammed my fist down on the coffee table, snapping it in two.

"Why did Simon, do this?" He asked horror-struck.

My laughter died, and my smile sunk into a frown. The lines in my face were etched in a look of despair. "I...I don't know!" I cried, tears falling down my face. "I'm so confused...I can't-I can't stop...Help me." I pleaded. Before he could say anything, I dropped to my knees, crying in pain. The pain in my head had returned with a vengeance, and was now peeling back the layers of my mind. I squeezed the sides of my head, begging for some release from this torture. My Father was instantly at my side.

"Its okay." He cried, struggling to stay calm. "Don't worry we'll make it better. We'll make everything okay." Gently he reached out and grabbed my shoulders. "Don't be scared, we can make it like it was...we-we can fix it."

My hand shot out, and violently grabbed his neck. He let out a chocked sob as I tightened my grip on his windpipe. Growling, I pulled him closer so our noses were piratically touching.

"I don't wanna fix it!" Yelling, I spun him around and hurled him at the wall. The sound of splintering wood reverberated throughout the living as his body smashed through the wall, leaving a gaping hole, and landed painfully in the kitchen.

"You know I always preferred to use doors." I said walking into the debris littered kitchen.

Spitting a glob of pink blood on the floor, my Father struggled to climb to his feet, only to fall back down. Any compassion I would have felt was replaced with a raw bleeding hatred. My heart was gone, and a black empty hole took its place. My instincts told me that I wasn't made to feel compassion. I was made to destroy.

"Whats the matter old man? A little out of shape?" I chuckled.

As quick as lighting he threw a piece of broken wood at me that struck me hard in the face. That one little distraction was all he needed. Jumping up, he ran out of the kitchen. I didn't expect him to fight. He wouldn't willingly fight me. In his mind I was still his son.

Shutting my eyes, I listened for him. He hadn't left the house, but he had stopped moving. "Whats the matter!?" I yelled to the empty house. "Your not afraid of little old me now are you?" I turned around just in time to see him jump from the ceiling, but had no time to react. Tackling me to the ground, we rolled around, growling and spitting, each of us trying to overcome the other. Eventually he gained the upper hand. Laying on top of me, he pinned me to the floor, his first set of arms holding mine down, and his second set were extended, clenched tightly and at the ready. His tentacles dangled from his head, they shook back and forth as I struggled to get free. Three large quills stuck dangerously out his back. He had released all of his alien features. He was no longer Stitch, my Father. Now he was Experiment 626.

"Get off me you BASTARD!" I bellowed, trying to shove him off.

"NAGA!" He shouted, holding me down.

Snarling, I lunged forward and bit into his shoulder. He let out a pained cry as I savagely tore at his flesh, his blood and fur filled my mouth as I bit deeper into the meat of his skin. I finally managed to throw him off me. Kicking him in the stomach, he was sent flying through the air, where he collided with the fridge. There was a loud crash as the fridge door flew open, and all of its contents shattered on the floor. The kitchen was no a light with the dull glow coming from the inside the fridge. Shacking his head, he pulled himself out of puddle of milk mixed with juice and blueberry's.

"That looked like it hurt." I said, laughing as I watched him slip in the puddle of milk. "Your not on top of your game. Too bad, I was expecting you to put up more of a fight. Looks like its a young mans world after all."

Outstretching his arms, he lunged at my middle in an attempt to knock me over. I saw it coming, and spun around, kicking him in the back. Yelling in mid air, he crashed into the kitchen table. I chuckled as I watched him lay motionless among the broken remains of the table. Laying on his back, he stared at me, breathing heavily.

"I'm going to kill you 626." I said coldly, crossing my arms behind my back. "I'm going to tear you apart with my bare hands. Imagine how poor Lilo will feel when I tell her that you are dead. She might be so upset that she might not make it through the night. In fact I guarantee it. You know how painful the loss of a loved one can be. By the way where is Aaron hanging around today?" He tried to get up, but I pressed my foot on his chest, holding him down. I could tell he had been holding back. He had been hoping to restrain me, and not have to hurt me. He was too soft for his own good.

As I watched him lie on his back, helpless under my foot, a smile stretched over my face. "You know its the funniest thing, but thats just the way Presley looked before he died. He died lying on his back, crying for his daddy. It would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic...I think I'll laugh anyway!" Spreading my arms arms, I broke into a maniacal laughter. Suddenly I doubled over in pain as I was kicked painfully in the stomach. Tears streaming down his face, my Father grabbed me by the fur on my chest, and threw me, screaming across the kitchen, and crashing into the stove. My body mad a huge dent in the oven door. I coughed up small drops of blood as my pack smashed into the stove.

A large piece of glass that had broken free of the oven door, stabbed itself between my shoulder blades. Cringing I reached behind me and pulled it out. Instead of being covered in dark pink blood. The shards jagged tip was stained with a bright green liquid. I cursed my Father in our language, and threw the bloodied piece of glass across the room. For a moment we just stared at each other. My glowing green eyes that once matched his, stared directly into his black ones. Suddenly an idea came to me.

In a flash I had ripped off the remainder of the oven door, and reached inside the stove. As expected I found a pack of cigarettes and a small red lighter. Nani, had secretly started smoking when she had to get a second job. It helped relieve the stress. Discarding the pack, I held the lighter tightly in my palm. Tearing the gas stove from the floor, I lifted it over my head, and threw it at my Father. He barely had time to react as the stove came hurtling towards him. Before he realized what I was doing, I grabbed a metal cord jutting from the wall, that was meant to feed gas into the stove. There was a loud hissing sound as the cord pumped gas into the kitchen. In a matter a seconds the air had become wavy and stank of fuel.

"Nothing worse than a bad case of gas!" Laughing, I held the lighter in front of the cord, and spun the flint. My Father cried out just as a deafening explosion shattered the house, and everything was engulfed in flames.


	25. Hell in Paradise

Groaning, I pushed aside a large chunk of drywall that had fallen on my chest. The house lied around me in pieces. The only thing left standing was large section of wall that was burning brightly, giving of a foul stench. What remained of my home was large smoldering piles of burning timber, and blackened pipes that jutted from the foundation. The explosion had completely obliterated the house, A massive cloud of black smoke billowed from the giant mountain of rubble that was once my home. Off in the distance I could hear the sound of sirens. The Firemen were on their way. They would come, and they would extinguish the fire. The only thought running through my frazzled mind was, Nani's insurance is going to go through the roof.

A sharp pain ran down my arm. Scowling, I held my arm up to my face. A large rusty nail had punctured one of the green veins on my forearm, and it was spewing bright green blood all down my arm. Curious, I leaned forward and ran my tongue along my blood covered fur. It kind of had a metallic taste, like a mouthful of greasy pennies. The green substance felt strangely cold against my tongues smooth surface. You would think blood would be warm, but it wasn't, it was ice cold. Smacking my lips, I let my arm fall to my side.

"That last one really brought the house down," I chuckled to myself. My ears perked as the blaring sound of the sirens got closer. It was taking them a surprisingly long time to get here. The last time the house had exploded into flames. They arrived five minutes later, hose at the ready. Nani and my Father were going to be mad. My head shot up, MY FATHER! Gasping, I jumped to my feet. Wildly my eyes hunted for any sign of his whereabouts, but I couldn't see his body anywhere. He must be hidden under some debris. Madly, I began searching through the wreckage.

Using my enhanced strength I lifted what was left of the sink over my head, and threw it over my shoulder. Still no sign of him. There was no way he could have been killed. He was designed to withstand explosions. What if he was hurt? What if actually was dead? I felt my stomach clench at the thought. Faster now, I continued clearing a path through the broken remains of the kitchen.

Its difficult to explain how I was feeling. I was myself, but not entirely. A part of me was concerned for my Father's safety, but another part of me wanted to tear him to pieces the moment I set eyes on him. Just then I spotted a little blue hand sticking out from under a large portion of what had been the living room wall.

Muttering a profanity, I pushed my way through the debris. I grabbed the sides of the wall, and heaved it to the side.

There was my Father laying among a pile of charred wood and broken nails. Groggily he looked up at me. I heaved a sigh of relief. He was fine, he wasn't even unconscious. I grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the wreckage.

"Good, your Okay." I muttered weakly, my voice was strained and hoarse. I was trying so hard to suppress the blood thirsty drive inside of me. I could feel the instinct at the corner of my mind, threatening to take over at any moment. I knew there was only one solution. I couldn't stop...I wouldn't stop. Not unless someone did it for me. "Dad," I said feebly. "You have to kill me."

He looked up at me, his face contorted in look of horror. I got no answer. He wrenched his arm free of my grasp, and stepped away from me. He seemed both surprised and horrified at my blunt declaration. I knew there was no other way, and deep down I think he knew it too.

Still, he spun around, with a look of anger in his eyes. "Naga," He said defiantly. The fact that I had just destroyed our home didn't seem to matter to him. No matter what I did, he would never be able to do what he must. He was too soft.

My body started shacking uncontrollably as my head was once again seized by that fiery pain. I cried out, my arms flying to my head. Father was instantly at my side, trying to calm me down.

"Do it!" I yelled, grinding my teeth. "I'm going to hurt people! Stop me before its too late!"

Still, he wouldn't do what he must. He ignored my desperate pleas, and continued to try and convince me that there was another way. Then it was too late.

Growling darkly, I grabbed his neck, my claws piercing his skin, and lifted him off the ground. "Your too soft 626. You should have killed me when you had the chance." Swinging around, I launched him into the air. I didn't even bother to see where he landed. Turning around, I ran from the what was left of the house, and entered the forest.

I stood in the middle of a road, with my arms folded behind my back. Casually I looked around at my surroundings, whistling loudly. Moments ago I had destroyed the street lamp, plunging the already poorly lit road into darkness. The only thing illuminating this road was the faint glow coming from my eyes and veins. My ears picked up the sound of the fire engine. It was heading for the very street I was standing on.

A moment later a bright red firetruck wheeled around the corner, its sirens flashing, and its horn wailing. They were driving so fast I didn't even think they noticed that I was standing directly in their path. The firetruck came closer as it sped towards me. Smirking, I outstretched my hands.

There was a deafening crash as the truck came to an abrupt stop. The whole front side had been broken in, destroying the front bumper, but I didn't even move an inch. The unmistakable sound of shattering glass was heard as the driver flew threw the windshield, where he landed painfully on the pavement with a loud thwack. Brushing a small bit of glass off my shoulder, I turned around and approached the groaning fireman.

He lied motionless on the ground, moaning in pain. Smiling, I rolled him over with my foot. His face was all cut up and bleeding profoundly. With all of that glass cutting into his face he kind of reminded me of a Picasso painting.

"You should really buckle up when your driving," I said to him. He looked up at me, his mangled face looking confused. He probably had no idea what the hell I was. Poor bastard, lying there all beaten up, and suddenly he gets scorned by a strange creature for not wearing his seat belt. I recoiled in disgust when he started spitting up blood all over the pavement. His blood smelled foul to me. It made my stomach turn. I heard the truck doors slam shut, and it was soon accompanied by the sound of running footsteps.

"Oh my God, Frankie are you...WHAT THE HELL!"

Turning around, I saw two more firemen standing behind me, staring at me with horrified expressions mixed with confusion. They looked no older the the one dying in the middle of the street.

"What the fuck is that thing, Jim?" The shorter one whispered to the other. He got no answer. The taller man just stared at me, unable to say anything. Flashing my teeth, I reached behind me and grabbed the mans head. There was a sickening crack fallowed by a spray of blood as I crushed his skull like a grapefruit.

"Sorry fellas," I laughed, shacking the blood from my hand. "But Frankie's had an accident."

The two men gaped at me in horror, shaking in fright. I picked up a trace of urine on the air as one of them soiled himself.

"That's a nice truck." I said appreciatively. "You don't mind if I borrow it do you?" The shorter one who stunk of urine, nervously shook his head. "I didn't think so." I said, walking past them.

I jumped into the firetruck, standing comfortably on the leather seat. I was too short so I had to stand so I could see where I was driving. Through the large hole in the windshield I could see that the two men were no longer standing in the middle of the road. They must have booked it double time into the forests, but they left their friends corpse there, rotting in the middle of the street like a discarded rag doll.

Surprisingly the trucks engine roared to life when I turned the ignition key. Thats when I realized there was no way I could reach the pedals. "Hmm a dilemma." I muttered, killing the engine.

My supercomputer like mind came up with a solution immediately. Leaving the truck, I grabbed a large rock from the side of the road, and tied it to the gas pedal using some material from the dead mans jacket. "This should do nicely," I said, admiring my handy work. "I probably won't be needing this," I said, ripping the brakes from the floor, and tossing them out the window. This time when I turned the key the truck took of town the street at full speed, there was a loud thud when the tires ran over the fireman's corpse. Laughing manically, I made a sharp U-turn, and headed towards town.

The truck roared down the street, smashing into parked cars, and knocking over power lines as it went. Turning the steering wheel, the truck swerved onto the sidewalk. The terrified people screamed and tried to jump out of the trucks murderous path, but unfortunately not all of them were able to get out of the way in time. I snickered when a large amount of blood splattered on the cracked windshield.

"Its really coming down hard," I said, turning on the windshield wipers.

Outside I spotted a gas station on the corner of the block. Without giving it a second thought I turned the firetruck towards the gas station, running over a small group of people as I carved my path of destruction through town. Sirens still blaring, I crashed the bright red fire truck into the gas station.

A massive explosion spiked into the sky like a flaming red splinter, casting off an enormous amount of heat. The poor souls who were unfortunate enough to be in the gas station died along with anyone within twenty feet of the gas station, but I just walked out the flaming wreckage completely unharmed. I noticed a black baseball cap lying discarded on the curb. It seemed unnatural to find such an everyday object in the middle of all of this carnage. Curious, I picked it up, and inspected it.

"Nice hat," I said, placing the cap on my head.

"FREEZE...uh whatever you are. Put your hands on your head and lie on the ground!"

Looking up, I saw what must have been the entire police force surrounding me, hiding behind squad cars, Theirs guns pointing directly at me. _Well, that was fast, _I thought.

They couldn't hide their fear or nervousness behind that false charade of bravery and authority that all cops seem to have. I could see them all shacking in their boots. The only one who didn't look like he was about to piss himself was Officer Taihiko. He had a megaphone clutched in his hand and was still ordering me to submit.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The officers of Hawaii's finest." At the sound of my voice they all tensed, I could hear each of theirs hearts pumping rapidly in their chests. It was very rhythmic, like a collection of drums all beating at once.

The sound of whimpering reached my all hearing ears. Looking to my right, I saw a little girl cowering a few feet away, looking pale as a fresh corpse. The poor little thing was scared to death, and why shouldn't she be? The genetically mutated offspring of an illegal genetic experiment just drove a firetruck down the street, killing anyone who got in the way, and to top it all of it blew up a gas station, probably slaughtering hundreds of innocent lives.

In a fraction of a second I grabbed her roughly by the front of her dress, and lifted her into the air. The little girl cried out as I bared my fangs. I was vaguely aware of Officer Taihiko barking for me to put down the girl. I was too concentrated on the crying child held in my hand to notice.

She was pretty little brat. She fit the profile of the "Overly Cute" Little American Girl, with her bright blond pig tails, and her blue floral dress. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a basket of goodies held in her tiny little hand.

"What a pretty little girl," I said running my claw down her pale face. "I could just eat you up." She sobbed her little blue eyes out, swinging her arms wildly, accidentally knocking the baseball hat off my head.

"PUT THE GIRL DOWN!" The Officer bellowed, his voice magnified by the megaphone.

Bothered I looked over to the small fleet of policemen. "As you wish," I said annoyed. Irritated, I threw the little girl behind my back. Her screams cut short when her head struck the sidewalk, knocking her unconscious.

"Thats it I'm taking this bastard down!" A random officer shouted. Before anyone could stop him he pulled he trigger. The sound of gun fire cracked through the air. I raised my arms as if intending to catch the bullet, but I just let it bounce harmlessly off my chest.

"Oh no I'm hit!" I yelled clutching my chest. "You got me...You got me good." Swaying on my feet, I made a gurgling sound and fell to the ground, twitching slightly.

For a moment they just stood there, giving each other puzzled looks, contemplating if I was actually dead. After five minutes of no movement on my part. One of the officers was brave enough to approach my 'corpse.' With the other policemen egging him on, he hesitantly nudged my side with his foot. When I didn't move he breathed a sigh of relief.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled, opening my eyes. Laughing, I grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. He tried to escape, but I had already bitten into his neck and was ripping at his throat with my teeth. When I had successfully drained every last drop of blood I was going get from his neck. I stood, laughing at the muted officers. "Tastes like chicken," I laughed, wiping the blood from my mouth.

That little comment was the straw that broke the camels back. On Officer Taihiko's order they all fired their weapons. It was like a small series of explosions had all gone of at once. Dodging the bullets, I ran toward the squad cars. Some of the officers seized firing, and hid behind their cars. It was funny, they actually thought those aluminum cans could protect them.

Snarling, I ripped through the patrol car like tinfoil. They backed away in fright, but I was able to get my claws on one young man who wasn't spry enough to get out of the way in time. Jumping off his shoulder, I flipped through the air, landing gracefully on the pavement.

For a moment the young man just stood there, not sure what had just happened. But then he finally realized that he had no right arm. Screaming in agony, he toppled over, clenching his bleeding stump.

Laughing hysterically, I threw the severed into the air. I turned my sight on the other officers who were still shooting me with those pitiful little toys. Those pieces of scrap metal they called guns were pathetic. If I could get back to my lab I would show them a real weapon, but for now I would have to settle with my own claws.

I made short work of small gathering of the boys in blue. You'd be surprised how many ways there are to kill a person. I found myself experimenting with different way to dispose of these bothersome policemen. Sometimes I would snap their necks, or I would rip a whole in their stomachs with my bare hands. If they ran I caught them and made sure they died painfully. It was so exhilarating watching them suffer. The cries of the wounded, the delightful sound if their bones breaking, It was euphoric. Soon the mangled bodies of the entire police force were spread around me. Some of them in pieces and some of them whole.

Stretching and yawning like a man who just came home from a hard day at work, I observed the destruction I had caused on the small block. The fire at the gas station had spread and was now consuming the nearby buildings, If it remained unchecked it would surely spread to the rest of the town. Bodies of the dead and wounded littered the street. It was like a diabolic masterpiece that I had painted, but now that there was no more to destroy, and no more people to kill; I found myself feeling very...bored.

"Well now what do I do?" There was still a whole town and the rest of the island to level, but I didn't feel like doing it by hand. This whole ordeal had been very taxing on me, and for some reason I found that I had trouble breathing. At the time I was sure it was nothing, but what my insane mind didn't know was that my troubles were just beginning.

Just then an idea came to me. In my own deranged logic I figured the best way to destroy the island was from the air, and for that I would need my hovercraft. It had an advanced weapon system that would serve my dark purpose perfectly. Leaving the ruins of the block behind, I ran as fast as I could to my laboratory.

XXXX

When I arrived at my garage, I tore off the garage door, and pulled out my hovercraft. It was just how I left it. A thin coat of dust had collected on its waxed surface from all the time it spent sitting in the garage. I remembered the last time I had used my hovercraft. It was when Lilo had asked me to check on all of the experiments for her. It seemed so long ago. Had it really been that long?

"Aw my poor baby,"I said, wiping off the dust with my arm. "Don't worry we're gonna have some fun tonight." I was just about to jump into the drivers street when I heard the sound of a plasma cannon being charged. Amused, I turned around. I was staring down the receiving end of a plasma cannon, and on the other end, his finger firmly placed over the trigger was Jumba. I couldn't help but notice that this was the same plasma cannon that Acervus had used to kill Presley so long ago. Whatever Jumba had to say, he meant business.

"Simon, you have to stop," He said, keeping the weapon pointed at my head. His voice was ragged and strained, his accent befuddled. He seemed older than I remembered.

"Stop? But I' having so much fun. Besides you should be proud. My experiment is a complete success."

He shook his head. "No, your not understanding. Chemical 606 is unstable, I am knowing that you never finished testing it. The compounds you were using to create it were very unstable. You must understand Simon, its slowly killing you." I gave him a confused look. _What is he talking about? _I thought. "I have been running tests," He continued. "Its steadily breaking you down at the molecular level. By each passing minute, more and more of your cells are dying."

Maybe if I had been in a healthy state of mind I would have listened to him, but his pleas fell on deaf ears, and I dismissed his claims. What he was saying couldn't be true, Chemical 606 was perfect.

I smirked, "Sorry Jumba, I'm not buying it.

"You idiot!" He yelled frustrated. "Look what your doing. The Simon I taught would never be doing such horrible things."

"The Simon you knew is dead!" I shouted. "He's gone! Dead and buried. He was...weak. He let himself be killed by Elvis. He died after he was pushed off a cliff." My eyes which had been glowing violently throughout this whole speech dimmed, almost turning black. Dejected, I turned away from him.

Jumba's expression became sympathetic. "Its not too late to be turning back. Come with me to my ship. I have made an antidote to Chemical 606. If your not taking it soon you will die."

"An antidote?" I questioned. Just then it dawned on me. "So, that's what you were doing in your ship all that time." I whispered. "But...why?"

"As I said, Just in case. We are not having time for this, now come with me." He lowered his weapon and held out his hand. "Don't make me shoot you."

Slowly I reached out for Jumba's welcoming hand. I didn't know why, but I trusted him. Its funny, Jumba had been able to talk some sense into me, but my own Father couldn't. Around him the destructive instinct inside my mind was not as potent. He really was like a Father to me. He was always looking out for what was best for me.

"FREEZE!"

My head spun to the trees expecting to see more cops, but instead I was saw three anthropomorphic dinosaur like soldiers wearing white uniforms, holding large plasma cannons. I recognized who they were immediately. They were soldiers of the Galactic Federation.

My eyes flared, returning to their violent green. Growling viciously, I stared accusingly at Jumba, who looked like he was at a loss.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" I roared. "YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE TO KILL ME!" Before Jumba could say anything I snatched the plasma cannon out of his hand, and fired at the three Federation Soldiers.

The first ball of plasma hit one of them square right between the eyes. His head was blown clean off his shoulders, spraying blood, and bone fragments on his fellow officers. I leaped at the unsuspecting soldiers, firing the weapon in mid air. By the time I landed both of the grunts were lying dead on the ground, leaking dark purple blood from the gapping holes in theirs chests.

Baring my fangs, I turned to Jumba, aiming the gun at his head. He didn't even try to run away. He just stood there with a pleading look on his face. Almost like he was silently begging me to come to my senses. My hand began to shake at the sight of his sad expression. I wanted to kill him, but there was something holding me back. Some small fragment of my former self that kept me from pulling the trigger. _I can't do it, _I thought.

Lowering my weapon, I glared at him. "Get out of here," I sneered. When he didn't move, I angrily raised the gun to the level of his eyes. "Get out of here!" I barked. Fearfully, Jumba turned around and ran into the forest. He moment he left my sight I pushed him out of my thoughts. "Now where was I?" I said, walking towards my hovercraft.

XXXX

I sat back, comfortably leaning in the divers seat of my hover craft. Flying casually through the night sky. It was quiet and peaceful up here. I always seem to forget how soothing flying around the island can be. With a gentle tug, I pulled back on the throttle. Gradually the hovercraft increased in speed, and I was soon gaining altitude. I could see the Galactic Federations warship hovering above the clouds. I don't know how they were contacted or by who, but they were here. I had to kill them or they were going to kill me. I leaned forward, and began hitting some buttons on the dashboard.

"Weapon system activated," said a robotic voice. On the bottom of the vehicle a hatch opened, and large Gatling gun like plasma cannon extended, unfolding like a long robotic arm. This was it, I was going to blow those bastards and their precious warship out of the sky!

"ALOHA!" I screamed, opening fire. Plasma blasts rained down on the ships hull, exploding with the force of large missiles. Too bad for them, they had neglected to activate the ships shield so every one of my shots was a direct hit. When a stray plasma shot hit the ships engines the spacecraft instantly erupted in a hellish firestorm of raining debris. The bulk of the massive craft fell out of the sky, and into the ocean like a flaming comet. The thought of the thousands of lives that I had just ended didn't bother me in the slightest. The instinct acted as a filter, reliving any compassion I might have felt for those poor souls.

Laughing crazily, I pushed on the throttle, sending the hovercraft rocketing to the ground. Suddenly I fell onto the dashboard, coughing fiercely. The hovercraft began spinning to the earth when I let go of the steering wheel to hold my inflamed throat. A flood of green blood poured freely from my mouth. It was then that I realized that I wasn't bleeding from the throat. I was vomiting the blood from my stomach. Something was causing me to bleed on the inside. It didn't even occur to me that it might be that Chemical 606 actually was breaking down my cells. Blood now leaking from my eye sockets and ears, my shacking hand reached for the steering wheel in a attempt to steady my descent, but before my hand could even grasp the handle. The hovercraft crashed into the ground, exploding on impact

* * *

This chapter has been a pain in the ass. I'm sorry if its not that good, but I had really bad writers block on this one. It has been nothing but a very bad headache. I thought I could finish this story in just twenty five chapters but I couldn't. I didn't really think it out that well. That's why I made this one so damn long! There won't be many more chapters. Definitely not more than thirty. I think I can wrap this up in just three short chapters. Well, anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and on that note, please review. 

Alius111


	26. The Darker Side Of Me

Oh God! Please Stop!" Elvis yelled weakly. He struggled in vain against the restraints that held him to a stainless steel table. Long plastic tubes ran from various machines and into Elvis's wrists, draining almost every last drop of blood from of his body.

Eyes glowing brightly, I walked out of the darkness with my gloved hands folded firmly behind my back. My face broke into a wide smile when I saw the large vat beside Elvis's bed. It was almost completely filled with dark pink blood.

Elvis became slack, and after drawing a great rattling breath his head fell back. Still smiling, I casually strolled over to a random machine. Completely ignoring the fact that my brother was dying right next to me. I waited a few seconds with my finger twirling over a large red button before I finally pushed it.

The machines surrounding the table became silent, the gentle hum of their motors dying, leaving only an eerie silence in the darkness of my laboratory. The only sound that could be heard was my brothers gentle moaning.

"Don't worry," I said, pulling the plastic tubes from Elvis's wrists. "I'm not going to take it all." I walked over to the vat and kicked it with my foot. The container toppled over, spilling blood all over the linoleum floor. I didn't see any purpose in taking my brothers blood. But in my own demented logic it made sense. I drained him just enough to keep him alive and more than enough to weaken him.

I was busy collecting surgical tools when I heard a faint whisper from behind me. I turned around. Elvis had his sunken face turned towards me, his cold black eyes stared at me in mute horror. The corners of his mouth were twitching slightly as if he was trying to say something.

"Please let me go," he said in a raspy voice. "I'm-I'm-" He struggled on the last word. "Sorry."

The look of satisfaction never left my face as I walked towards him, a razor sharp scalpel held in my hand.

"Oh, that's all water under the bridge now." I said, climbing onto the stainless steel table. "Still, I hate your guts and I'm dying to see what they look like." I grabbed an electrical shaver from my surgical tool kit and flicked on the switch. A loud buzzing broke the silence as the small device came to life.

I ran the shaver down his chest and stomach, revealing a large patch of pale skin. Despite his constant struggling and twitching I successfully managed to shave off all of his fur. It was a hassle when I had to turn him over to get his back, but eventually I shaved it all off leaving him completely bald. I didn't really have to shave off _**all**_ of his fur. Only a small square would have done the job, but secretly I wanted to pay him back for when he had slipped hair remover into my shampoo all those years ago. Now he was lying there, shivering against the cold steel of the table, as naked as the day he was born.

"Sorry about the shave," I said, brushing the large clumps of fur off the table. "But it makes this so much easier. You understand of course."

He continued to desperately beg me to let him go. Even though it filled me with a smug satisfaction. It made me feel sick. I couldn't believe I had been so afraid of this cowardly little cry baby. When I grew tired of his constant whining I shoved a balled up rag into his mouth and sealed it shut with a piece of duct tape. _That should shut him __up, _I thought.

I had the scalpel in my hand, holding it above Elvis's face. I snickered at the look of terror in his eyes as the light gleamed off the scalpels shiny blade. Slowly I lowered the edge of the knife to his chest. I heard a muffled cry come from behind his gag when the icy steel of the razor touched his skin.

"Don't worry," I said warmly. "This won't hurt a bit...well, at least I don't think it will." Once I got started I ripped off the gag, letting him scream until his throat was raw.

Half an hour after I had opened his chest, I finally threw my bloodied scalpel to the ground, where it clanged noisily against the tiles. Elvis's faint sobs could be heard echoing throughout the darkness, but he had no more tears to shed. I'll admit at the time I had enjoyed opening him up and fiddling around with his insides, but in the months to come I would be hating myself for what I did, but for now all I did was laugh.

After I stripped off my gloves and lab coat, I jumped off the table, not even bothering to close him back up again. I just left him there with large flaps of skin peeled back, revealing his internal organs. I had hooked him up to a life support machine to keep him from dying. But it was set to shut down in fifteen minutes. He wouldn't last long without it.

I was just about to leave when I heard him mournfully call our father's name. My expression grew cold and my eyes glowed brightly. Turning around, I fixed him with my penetrating stare.

"Don't worry," I said callously. "I'll be seeing him real soon." Not caring what became of my brother, I left him there to rot, exited my laboratory, and ran towards the house.

XXXX

I awoke to the feeling of jagged steel and rock pocking at my skin. The scent of smoke and burning debris assaulted my heightened sense of smell. I nearly gagged on the magnified stench. I hardly paid attention to the overwhelming stink. I was too distracted by the intense pain radiating from my skull. I felt like my head had been split in two. The crown of my head throbbed as if it was being pummeled with a mallet.

Lifting my arms I gently massaged my head. It did little to stem the pain and discomfort I was feeling. I could barley think straight. My mind was groggy and filled with dark shapes that I couldn't quite make out. Visions of my brother screaming as I cut open his skin were thrown in front of my minds eye. Groaning I pushed the gruesome pictures from my thoughts. I didn't feel like thinking about that just yet.

When I looked around all I could see was darkness. I felt a sharp panic in the pit of my stomach. Oh no! Had I gone blind? It was then that I realized I couldn't' see because my eyes were closed. Mentally slapping myself, I opened my eyes.

Walls of blackened rock towered around me. Large puffs of smoke were billowing around me, floating into the air. It took me a while to register that I was lying in the center of a large crater among the burning remains of my hovercraft. Of course I had survived the crash thanks to the effect Chemical 606 had on my body, but I was staring to wish that it had killed me. I had done so many horrible things. I nearly killed my father and brother. I had mindlessly slaughtered all of those people, and I destroyed a galactic warship, killing all of those aboard.

I knew I had to savor this moment of clear thinking. I didn't know how long this brief period of sanity was going to last. I could already feel the effects of the destructive programming staring to take effect again. I tried to resist, but it was only a matter of time before I became that sadistic killer again. It was like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde situation.

Groaning, I sat up, looking around at the flaming wreckage that surrounded me. On the outside I felt as solid as rock, but on the inside I felt a sick churning in the bottom of my stomach, like I was going to be sick at any moment. I was also aware of a light stinging sensation coming from just beneath the surface of my skin. It felt like tiny little electric pulses were jumping from nerve to nerve. It wasn't painful, however it was annoying.

The sound of shouts and loud voices traveled over the craters edge to my enhanced ears. It sounded like there was a large group of people approaching the crater. As the sound got louder I spotted Acervus's plasma cannon lying discarded among the wreckage. I remembered after I killed those soldiers I had taken it with me in my hovercraft, and it had surprisingly survived the crash. I had to hand it to Acervus, he really did know how to choose a weapon.

Leaning forward, I grabbed the handle of the gun, bringing it to my face. The strange alloy of the weapon felt strangely warm in my hand, almost inviting. The mental blocks I had used to try and keep the killer instinct from taking over were shattered at the sight of the gun, and the vile of insanity was poured into my consciousness, replacing all thought and reason.

I heard a scream from overhead. I looked up to see hundreds of people crowded around the edge of the crater. The men who obviously liked to take charge of any situation were forcing their way to the front of the crowd to get a better look inside the crater. Frantic mothers were trying to pull their children away from the commotion, but they put up a good fight. It was perfectly understandable, what could only be a spaceship in their eyes, falling from the sky and crashing into the earth was probably the most excitement they had all day.

Growling, I jumped to my feet, ignoring the sickening feeling I got in my stomach. Instead of my sudden movements terrifying them it only seemed to intrigue them more.

"Somebody call the police!" An Elderly women shouted. Faint murmurs of agreement swept throughout the crowd, but no one made a move to alert the authorities. (Not that there were any authorities left to alert anymore) I tried to say something. I'm not sure what I was going to say, but when I tried only a loud gurgling noise sounded from the back of my throat. It was then that I realized my mouth had filled with blood.

My grip on the plasma cannon tightening, I opened my mouth, letting the blood pour freely from between my parted lips, and down my chest. Once my mouth was drained of blood I suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore. I only had one thing on my mind.

Growling loudly, I raised the plasma cannon to the nearest human and pulled the trigger. The women standing beside the man gave a blood curdling shriek as the mans headless body toppled down the side of the crater, coming to a stop at my feet.

For a moment or two the people stood frozen in stunned silence. Then all at once they turned around, tripping over each other in an attempt to get away. Their screams of fright trailed behind them as they frantically ran from the crater.

Laughing, I leaped out of the crater, shooting balls of plasma in any direction. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. My hovercraft had crashed right in the middle of the town square. The streets were in a state of complete mayhem. Hundreds of people were running and screaming. Some were stupid enough to stay behind and look for their family members in all of the commotion.

In a matter of seconds I managed to turn the usually peaceful town square into a bloody massacre. People were dropping all around me-some of them even exploding into pieces as I shot them dead.

I felt like Yosemite Sam from those old cartoons. Gleefully I repeatedly fired the weapon, never moving from where I stood.

"I'm gonna hunt me some vermin!" I yelled after the fleeing citizens.

Laughing manically, I shot down a group of teenagers as they attempted to flee. Much to my delight they were tourists. I could tell by their clothes and the cameras strapped around their necks. I always hated tourists.

As I walked down the street, firing at anyone who came near me, I caught my reflection in a store window on the opposite side of the street. I stopped short...I barley recognized myself.

If possible I looked even more monstrous than before. Blood poured heavily from my mouth, ears, and eye sockets, running down my face in steady green streams. And perhaps the most disgusting of all was a green sludge like substance was leaking from every pore on my skin. It dripped from my body, collecting in a large puddle at my feet. How I was still standing I'll never know. I had already lost so much blood.

My monstrous appearance stared back at me from the glass's reflective surface, leering at me. Could that hideous creature really be me? Frowning, I looked away from my reflection to the deserted street. The only occupants of the town square were the bodies of the people I had shot down. They littered the streets like garbage, their pale lifeless faces all seemed to stare at me.

Turning away from their vacant stares, I looked back at my reflection. For a moment...even if it was only for a second, I saw a little bit of my old self in the depths of my glowing green eyes. _What am I doing? _I thought for what must have been the umpteenth time that night.

I gasped. My counterpart in the store window smiled back at me. My reflection had changed back to my former appearance. Even though I stayed the same. Kind intelligent black eyes stared at me instead of green. The murderous glint in them was gone. Once again they reflected intelligence and knowledge. The throbbing green veins had completely vanished, leaving only the usual black and Grey fur behind. My mind must have been playing tricks on me. When I blinked my reflection was back to its true appearance.

Growling, I raised the plasma cannon and fired at the window. The glass shattered, my hideous counterpart shattering along with it. And the shiny display of kitchen ware behind it exploded and burst into flame. Soon the whole store was spewing bright flames into the air, lighting up the town square with shimmering orange light.

I laughed insanely at the burning building, pointing excitedly as it collapsed into itself. A few hours ago the sight of a huge fire such as this would have terrified me. But my fear of fire seemed to have been erased from my mind along with my sanity.

Was I crazy? Wouldn't I have to be? There was no other reasonable explanation. My instincts told me to kill and destroy, I liked it. It made me feel sick to my stomach, but at the same time it made me feel alive. (Despite the fact that I was slowly dying from the inside out)

Unbeknown to me as I stood laughing moronically at the burning debris, Chemical 606 was slowly dissolving my insides. What Jumba had said about the chemical being dangerous and highly unstable was unfortunately true. With each passing moment my window for survival was shrinking away. Even with Jumba's antidote my chances of living were slim. My body was too damaged, my mind more than anything. Deep down I didn't want this. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I'm a good person, and for many years to come I would try and convince myself that I was.

Finally I grew bored with the fire and I set my sights on the other buildings that surrounded the town square. Since my hovercraft had been destroyed in the crash the only weapon I had was Acervus's plasma cannon. I had already seen its effectiveness at killing experiments with my own eyes, and I would gladly use it on any who picked a fight with me. In some way using a weapon to kill didn't appeal to me. I would rather do it with my bare hands. There's a sick satisfaction you get when you squeeze the life out of someone. It wasn't something I would have enjoyed before, but now my insane mind reveled at the thought.

Laughing until my throat was raw, I fired searing hot balls of plasma at buildings as I walked passed them. They went up like a giant display of fireworks and soon the entire square had become a raging inferno.

Enormous tongues of flames licked at the dark night sky, large clouds of smoke collected in a blanket of noxious fumes above the square, blocking out the stars. My ears twitched as the unmistakable rumbling of approaching footsteps reached my ears. I guess all of this commotion had drawn some attention to myself

I turned around expecting to see more police officers or at the very least some experiments rushing to defend their home, but I was sorely disappointed to see more of the dinosaur like soldiers of the Galactic Federation rushing towards me. I counted a total of twelve heavily armed soldiers.

They marched towards me in even rows, their combat training was shown by the orderly fashion in their steps. Large regulation sized plasma blasters were slung over their uniformed shoulders, ready to be used at any given time.

The band of grunts stopped a few meters away from me, simultaneously aimined their weapons, and ordered me to surrender.

I grinned. The weapon I carried was far more deadlier than anything they were packing. Of course I had far more dangerous devices of mass destruction in my laboratory, but like I said I would have to make due.

The solider who must have been the leader gave me one last chance to drop my gun and surrender or they would open fire.

I tried to say something back, but much to my annoyance my mouth had refilled with blood. Opening my mouth wide, I drained my mouth of blood, letting it leak down my chest, and collect harmlessly on the ground.

For some reason one of the soldiers saw this as an act of aggression, and fired his weapon without a second thought. The leader ordered him to hold fire, but it was too late. The burning projectile was already zooming through the air, towards my open hand.

Snarling, I sprung off the ground, snatching the ball of plasma in mid-air, and hurled it like a baseball towards it originator.

My aim was a little off, the ball all of plasma only skimmed his arm, blowing it off at the elbow instead of killing him. All eyes were on the fallen soldier as he rolled around on the ground, screaming loudly. That split second where their attention was not on me was all I needed.

Running, I jumped into the air, landing on the shoulders of the nearest solider. I grabbed his face with my claws and twisted his head 180 degrees. There was a loud snap as his neck broke. Throwing their training and rationality to the wind, they all fired theirs guns at once in a desperate attempt to kill me. The only thing they succeeded in was blowing the body of their fallen comrade to pieces.

In all of the commotion I had snatched a small but powerful incendiary device that was attached to one of the soldiers utility belts.

"Hey assholes!" I yelled, holding up the small explosive."Check this out." All at once they all turned towards me, their expressions becoming fearful when they saw what I had clutched in my hand. My thumb hovered over the small red button that would detonate the explosive.

"Careful," One of the solders warned. "Don't press that button."

I gave him a confused look. "Which one this?" I pressed the red button and loud beeping sound echoed from the small device. Laughing, I threw the explosive at them just as it exploded in blast of white light. When the light cleared the only thing left of the soldiers were their charred skeletons.

"Simon, three. Galactic Federation, Big-Fat-Zero." I looked around a little disappointed at the barren square. "Who else wants a piece of me!?" The only answer I got back was the echo of my own voice.

"Simon-"

I turned around to see my father staring sadly at me. I was about to make a snide remark when I noticed he had Acervus's plasma cannon clutched in his tiny blue hand. For the first time that night I felt a twinge of fear. _How did he get a hold of that? _I thought.

His eyes became glossy and watery as he placed his finger over the trigger. I could tell he was struggling to fight back his tears. He somehow looked older in a way. He had dark bags that sagged under his eyes. His face was lined with a look of despair. The usual mischievous grin that often accented his features was replaced with a frown. He looked like he had aged dramatically since the last time I saw him. He seemed tired...and ragged.

"I-its better t-this way." He stuttered. I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or himself. He didn't seem bothered by my terrifying appearance. Some how he must have been able to see past all of this and see that I was still his son. Maybe that was why it was so hard for him. I could tell the thought of killing me was just killing him. I saw his weakness and I lunged for it .

Putting the saddest expression I could muster on my distorted features, I slowly limped towards him, trying to play on his sympathy. With a shaking I reached out, grabbed the barrel of the gun, and forced it against my forehead.

"You wouldn't really kill me...Would you Dad?" I said sadly.

The weapon started to shake against my skin. His finger nervously twitched on the trigger but he made no move to pull it. Tears spilled down his face, using his other arm he wiped them away. I just stood their, possible moments away from death, waiting to see what he would do. Could he really do what he knew he must? Could he kill his own son?

Deep down we both knew he could never do it. He just didn't have it in him. Letting out a mournful wail, he dropped the gun from my forehead. Smiling, I pulled the plasma cannon out of his hand. He didn't even try to resist. He just stood there with his head his head hung low.

"Oh well, you gave it your best shot." I said with an evil smirk on my face. Chuckling, I pointed the cannon at his head, my finger already ready to pull the trigger. "Say hi to Mom for me."

Sobbing quietly, he looked up at me looking utterly defeated. "I'm sorry," He said.

I quirked an eye brow. "For what?"

"Stitch...bad father."

The smile disappeared from my face. The sight of him standing there completely broken had awoken something inside of me. Something from my old self was pulled from the darkness of my subconscious and was brought to the surface. My vision suddenly blurred and my face felt wet, and it had nothing to do with the blood that was still leaking from my eye sockets.

The plasma cannon dropped from my hand, falling harmlessly to the ground. Pain once again surged through my head, threatening to split my skull in two, but I ignored it.

"D-Dad," I said almost in a whisper. "Oh my God...what have I done." The pain in my head suddenly increased to an unbearable degree. Crying out, I fell to my knees, screaming in pain as if my insides were on fire. Suddenly Recovering from the episode, I grabbed my father by the neck and began chocking him. He didn't even try to stop me. He just stood there, he didn't even putting up a fight.

My features were distorted in a look of pain and frustration. I was trying so hard to come to my senses, but that blood thirsty instinct still had a firm hold on my mind. I struggled with every ounce of mental power I possessed to come back to sanity. My true self was still there...chained and imprisoned behind this veil of insanity that had shrouded my thoughts for far too long. The real Simon was still alive; buried under this hideous mass of dissolving flesh.

Inside my head I was fighting a furious mental battle for control over my mind. Throwing my father to the ground, I grabbed the sides of my head, grinding my teeth. It hurt so much. If I just gave in then the pain would stop...but I would lose myself to the programming...maybe forever.

Twitching furiously, I spun around and lurched away. My movements were stiff in rigid almost like my limbs had been struck with rigor mortis. I jerked around on my feet, violently shacking back and forth. It was like I was having some massive seizure. Blood sprayed from my ears, mouth, and eyes, the thick green sludge like substance squirted heavily from my pores.

"Dad!"

I lurched around to see Aaron running towards us, a syringe containing a glowing purple liquid in his hand.

For some reason beyond my understanding. The sight of my brother caused me to snap. All of the memories of the past came rushing back to me with a vengeance. All the years of name calling, the abuse, the beatings...oh god, the beatings. It was all because of him. It was his fault. He made my life hell just as much as Elvis did. He had to pay. He had to die!

Still twitching like a schizophrenic, I stalked towards him, clenching my claws. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me moving towards him.

"Holy shit! What happened to you?" He said, looking me up and down. "Jumba said it was bad...but this..." He nervously glanced down at the syringe held tightly in his small blue fist. I concluded that the needle must be Jumba's infamous antidote. He must have sent Aaron to administer it.

Letting a loud growl escape my throat, I spat blood onto the ground. "Ah Aaron, I was hoping I'd see you," I sneered., while cracking my knuckles.

"Hey take it easy," He said, backing away nervously. "Listen to me, Jumba said this would help." He held up the syringe as if expecting it to solve everything.

I snarled savagely and lunged at Aaron, tackling him to the ground. The needle flew from his hand, rolling a few feet away. Laughing, I had him pinned under me, struggling and squirming. "Meet you maker," I seethed. I opened my mouth letting blood pour all over Aaron's face. My fangs were just inches from his neck, ready to rip his throat out.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I felt a weightless sensation as I was lifted into the air, and thrown into a telephone pole.

Roaring, I ripped the pole from the earth like a weed, and hurled it across the square. My father was standing between Aaron and I, preventing me from coming any closer.

"Get away from my son," He growled, looking furious. The attempt I made on Aaron's life seemed to have knocked 626 from his depression.

I growled in frustration, glaring daggers at my father. "You always get in the way." The anger was evident in my voice. Before I could say anything else my father lunged at me, swiping at my chest with his claws.

I cried put in pain as green liquid poured from the wound in torrential flood. He stopped in the middle of another swing when he saw the damaged he had caused.

"I sorry," He said horrified.

Ignoring the massive amounts of bloods I was losing by the second, I punched him in the face, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Don't hit someone and then apologies you idiot," I said.

Brushing the dirt from his shoulder, he stood, flexing his claws. Usually when my father fights he acts playful, always laughing and doing flips over his enemy's head, but now there was no playfulness in his eyes. He eyes were black and unreadable as he charged towards me, his extra set of arms extended. I only had one set of arms but I was still determined to kill him.

We tackled each other head on, punching and scratching any part we could reach. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders, leap froged over me, and threw me over his head. Yelling, I rolled painfully on the ground. Before I came to a stop I was grabbed by the ears, and was repeatedly smashed against the ground. The whole world spun around me as he tossed around like a rag doll.

When I landed with a loud smack against the pavement, my Dad body slammed me, knocking the wind out of me. I tried to get up but he had me pinned underneath him, holding me down with his arms. I saw the torn flesh on his shoulder from where I had bitten him earlier. It was still bleeding and he seemed to have trouble moving that arm.

A growl sounded from the back of my throat. My hand shot out and I stabbed my claws into his tender flesh, wrenching a large chunk of skin from his body. He barked in pain and his grip loosened. Seeing my opportunity, I kicked him in the gut with all of my might. The force of the blow was enough to knock him off my body and send him flying head first into the side of a burning building.

Before his head came in contact with the wall, he curled into a ball and bounced off the brick wall, shooting through the air like a cannonball. He hit me square in the chest before I even had time to duck. For what must have been the hundredth time that night. I was sent soaring through the air where I crashed into the pavement, shattering the solid rock underneath me.

My father gasped and when I looked to my left I learned the reason for his distress. I had landed right next to Acervus's plasma cannon. Eyes glowing brightly, I grabbed the plasma cannons handle with my bloodied hand and pointed the gun at my father.

"Lets see how well you can dance," Laughing, I pulled the trigger. Hundreds of plasma blasts erupted form the end of the gun, raining down on my Dad like a hellish firestorm. The deadly projectiles screamed through the air, blowing apart the street, sending rocks and fire flying in every direction.

Curling into a ball, my father rolled along the ground, dodging every plasma blast as I fired it. He bounced over the massive black craters I had blown in the streets solid surface. He was too fast. Every time I got him in my sights he jumped somewhere else. I needed something to get his attention.

I spotted Aaron standing a safe distance from the action. He must have seem me staring at him because he suddenly turned around and booked it across the square. Aiming carefully, I shot at Aaron, blowing the earth out from under him. Screaming loudly, he was thrown a few feet into the air and fell flat on his face. As quick as lightning I was upon him.

I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to his feet. I bent his left arm into a half nelson, making sure to keep the plasma cannon aimed at his head. My Father had seen what I was up to and stood only meters away, not daring to come any closer. He looked frightened and almost pleadingly at me. He seemed to be silently begging me not to hurt Aaron, who was struggling in vain to get free.

"Simon...please don't," He begged. He searched my glowing green eyes for any sign of compassion or mercy.

"Ironic isn't it?" I announced, ignoring his last statement. "Two brothers killed with the same gun. Its almost poetic."

"Simon," He said repeating my name. "Get a hold of yourself-your not like this." Slowly he was making his way towards us, his hand outsretched. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. "He's your brother. Simon doesn't want to hurt him." Aaron who remained compltely silent went stiff.

The feeling of my skull splitting in two returned with a force it never had before. It was almost like the programming knew I was trying to fight its control. I shoved Aaron to the ground, and threw the cannon at my father's feet.

Screaming, I squeezed the sides of my head so hard I was afraid my skull would burst from the pressure. The veines etched all over my body simultaneously burst, spewing jets of green blood all around me. Now the glow coming from my eyes had spread to the rest of my body. My skin gave of an eerie green glow as my scream of torment became louder.

DO IT! I bellowed. "KILL ME!" I yelled for them to kill me over and over again, but thet just stood there looking shocked and frightened at the same time.

Then it happened. My screams cut short as my whole body went stiff as a board. Shuddering, I collapsed to the ground, falling into a pool of my own blood that had collected around me. My breath was coming in rapid short gasps. My chest vibrated as I struggled to take in air. I knew what had happened before I hit the ground. It was too late. Chemical 606 had finally taken its toll on my body and it could take no more. It must have damaged someting vital because I was hardly able to breath and unable to move.

Lying there in a pool of my own blood, I stared up at the starry sky. My limbs were completely numb. They lied beside me completely useless. I couldn't move...I couldn't think. I no longer felt pain. Actually I didn't feel anything at all. My vision became blurry, and I soon found myself sinking into darkness. Oh well, maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. My eyes involuntary closed, and I resigned myself to the death that I so rightly deserved.

* * *

Well, there its is. Only a few more chapters left. Please Review. 


	27. Tragic Goodbyes

"Simon, wake up."

"I'm too tired, let me sleep."

"No, you have to wake up."

"I can't."

"**Yes** you can. Just open your eyes."

I moaned quietly. I tried to block out the voice but it wouldn't stop pestering me. I didn't want to wake up, I just wanted to sleep. When I nearly fell unconscious again the voice became fearful. It shouted at me, causing me to cringe from the harshness in its tone. Deciding it was better to just listen to its disembodied instructions, I opened my eyes. I swore loudly when I was nearly blinded by a bright light that was shining at my face. Whimpering, I swatted at the air with my paw as if trying to knock the light away. If anything it only made the light brighter.

"Simon, wake up"

That voice, who was it? It sounded familiar. The scent of flowers and sea water wafted into my nostrils. I inhaled the strangely familiar scent. With each lungful I took in I seemed to grow stronger. Life slowly returned to my arms and legs; a warm sensation traveled down my spine, exhilarating my senses. Finally after a few more minutes of inhaling that sweet smelling air: I was finally able to sit up.

When I opened my eyes for the second time: I immediately recognized my surroundings. Though I didn't believe what I was seeing. How I got there I'll never know, but there it was. The trees, the smell of the ocean, the white bench. Yes, I was at the cliff with the white bench. Somehow I was back at my own little sanctuary. The only place I could go when I need comfort and peace of mind. Well, I definitely needed it now.

The next thing I knew, I was standing behind the bench with my hands placed firmly on the back rest. I wasn't sure how I got there. I didn't remember standing up and walking over to the bench. I was just...there. But my miraculous appearance at the bench was the farthest thing from my mind. My attention was on the person who was sitting on the bench, leaning against the back rest, wearing a pair of pink sunglasses. Because of her appearance I immediately knew she was a experiment. The female experiment seemed completely oblivious to my presence. She seemed completely content leaning there, soaking in the suns warmth.

How long I stood there watching her I'm not sure. She seemed so familiar. I felt like I knew her from-somewhere. I knew I should remember who she is, but I couldn't. My mind was foggy and befuddled. The thoughts in my head were jumbled and confused. Trying to look for her strangely familiar face in my memory was like piecing together a complicated jigsaw puzzle with thousands of pieces. _Who are you?_ I thought.

Suddenly she looked up at me as if she had heard what I had just been thinking. Her large black eyes examined me over the rim of her sunglasses. I gulped nervously, why did I feel like I was being put under a microscope? I tried to look anywhere else but into her eyes. The silence between us continued for five agonizing minutes. Finally when I gathered up enough courage to look directly at her. She smiled.

"Oh, your here,"She said sweetly. "It's about time. I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Uh-" I looked around confused. "Are you talking to me?"

Her face broke into a wide smile as she took off her sunglasses and threw them over her shoulder. "Of course I am. Who else would I be talking to?" Still smiling, she nudged over and patted the bench. "Sit with me," She said.

"Uh-okay." Nervously I climbed onto the bench, leaning against the unusually warm wood of the backrest. Patiently I waited for her to say something. When she didn't I decided to break the ice. "Have we met before?" I asked, still trying to piece together the thoughts in my head. "You seem very familiar."

She smiled again, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. "Oh, Simon, I've bin waiting a long time to meet you again." She spoke softly and regarded me as if we were old friends that were catching up. She seemed to know me, but as far as I was concerned she was a stranger. A strangely familiar stranger who's appearance was naggingly well known to my memory, but not my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked again, but this time out loud.

She sighed and began lovingly stroking the side of my face. My skin burned where her hand came in contact. "I think you know," She muttered.

I still didn't have a clue who she was. But as she spoke I started to paint a picture in my head. A distant and opaque shape came clearer into focus, distinct shapes and figures became a solid image. Then the only thing left was a picture of a pink experiment with my father's arm draped around her shoulder. The picture hovered in my minds eye, sending my memory's into a frenzy. The jumbles and disconnected pieces became whole, and my head was clear once again.

"M-Mom?" I said teary eyed.

She nodded slightly, and I threw my arms around her in a tight embrace. I tried to stem the flow of tears that threatened to spill at any moment, but unable to hold them back, I let them flow freely down my face. My body shook slightly as I began to quietly sob.

"Shhhh," my mother purred, gently rubbing my back. "It's okay, it's okay," She hugged me tightly one last time. Then she pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I sniveled.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that your dead. If it wasn't for me-you would still be alive."

"Hush now. It wasn't your fault-"

"But you and Dad only wanted three kids, a-a-and it's because of me that you died."

She laughed. "Actually your Father didn't want any children at all. I kind of tricked him into it." She looked like she was about to elaborate, but I cut her off before she could continue.

"But you died giving birth to me," I said curtly. "If it wasn't for me- you would have lived and would have been able to be with your kids." I sounded like a whining child. I don't know why I had to make her see my point. Would I feel better if she just admitted that it was my fault? After all the years of guilt would it take away my burden if someone just confirmed it? The uncertainty was almost as bad as the guilt. Elvis had always said it was my fault she died, and after a while I believed him. The idea he planted in my head had grown and had built itself a firm place in my consciousness. People like my father and Jumba always said otherwise, but how could I believe them? The only person who could help me know for sure was sitting right next to me. Even though she said it wasn't my fault-why couldn't I believe her? Before I could say anything else she pulled me back into her warm embrace, and began talking quietly into my ear.

"Oh, Simon, don't you understand? I've always been with you and the others. I've been watching you since you were a baby. I was watching when you took your first step, I was watching when you were lonely, and I was always there, helping you move forward when you lost your way." Again she pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes. "So don't you see?" She continued. "You were never really alone. The people you love never really die as long as you remember them and keep them close." She lifted her hand and placed it on my chest-over my heart.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm, and looked at her smiling face. I felt such a rush of emotions. Happiness welled up inside me like a bubble in my stomach, growing larger and larger until it threatened to burst. But at the same time I felt a foreboding cold running down my back. How could I be talking to her? Wouldn't I have to be-

"Am I dead?" I asked her.

She smiled. "No, far from it-" Suddenly A loud beastly roar that shook the very foundations of the cliff sounded from deep within the forest. My mother nervously glanced towards the trees. I noticed the fear in her eyes and I began feeling fearful myself. "I think your running out of time," She muttered quietly still never taking her eyes from the spot where the clearing met the edge of the forest. "Your going to have to leave soon."

"But I've made such a mess of everything," I cried sadly. "How can I go back? Look at the things I've done. I killed innocent people..." At the sound of my voice the roaring became louder and the trunks of the palm trees violently shook back and forth as the wind began to howl.

My Mother grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, forcing me to look at her. "Simon, we all make mistakes"- The roaring became louder and my Mom became frightened - "It doesn't matter what we've done it the past. What matters is what we do with the time we have left, and if you don't leave NOW you won't have much left." Before I could retort she placed her hand over my mouth. "No time for talking. You have to go-NOW!" After she gave me one last hug, she pushed me off the bench, yelling for me to leave.

Frightfully I glanced around the clearing trying to see what she was so afraid of. When I looked back to the bench, my mother was nowhere in sight. The peaceful tranquility of the clearing was shattered by the sound of splintering wood as palm trees were snapped in two. The winds increased, blowing leaves and dirt into the air; the sky was shrouded in dark storm clouds; thunder crashed and bolts of lightening lit up the sky.

Whatever was in the forest was rushing towards the clearing, ripping apart palms trees and tearing up the earth as it went. For one fleeting moment I thought it was the thing from my nightmare. The monster that ate experiments. Then it happened: a black shape leaped from the trees, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. I jumped back in fright, staring terrified at the black shape- a bolt of lightening lit up the clearing, illuminating the creatures face. What I saw scared me more than anything else before. I was looking at an exact replica of myself.

My replicas body was covered in throbbing green veins, his glowing green eyes glared at me with a fanatical glow. He growled threateningly, causing a green blood like liquid to pour from his mouth. His face was distorted and oddly shaped as if a three year old had attempted to draw a picture of my face, and had pasted its twisted illustration on a copy of my body.

I was moving backwards, but my feet were planted firmly on the ground. It was the earth the moving not me. The sensation was like standing on a conveyor belt. The ground moved underneath my feet, gradually bringing me closer to the edge of the cliff. As I moved backwards the creature advanced, growling and snarling like a rabid dog. For one heart stopping moment I feared he would get me. Then all of a sudden: I felt the ground disappear from underneath my feet. I fell down the cliff, rolling and tumbling towards the violently churning water. It was a ridiculous thought, but the only thing rushing through my head as I neared the icy waters was: _I can't believe this is the third time I've fallen off this damn cliff. They gotta put a fence around it or something_. Then everything went black as my small form vanished amongst the towering waves.

XXXX

_What happened_ – I thought – _Where am I? _There were voices...voices all around me. Speaking and whispering. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, I tried to move but I couldn't. When I tried to talk, desperate to communicate with these voices, a warm salty liquid filled my mouth, preventing me from doing so.

"626, he must be staying awake-"

Who's voice is that? Jumba?

"Wake up, Simon."

That sounded like my father. I tried to call out to him, but just as before a warm salty liquid filled my mouth. Someone pressed their hands over my mouth, trying to keep me from spitting it up-

"No, you must be letting him get it out of his system-" The hands were removed, letting the warm liquid flow freely from my mouth. I opened my eyes, trying to see who was speaking. Even though my vision was cloudy I could make out the hazy outline of Jumba and my father kneeling by my side. It took all of my effort, but when I managed to look down: I saw an empty syringe protruding from my stomach like a rusty nail. Its contents flowed through my damaged blood stream, doing God knows what.

"Will Simon be okay?"

"I don't know 626, there is no guarantee that antidote will be working."

"D-Dad," I managed to whisper with a painstaking effort.

"Ih, Stitch is here," He said, gently placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm tired," I said weakly after spitting up a large amount of blood. My eyelids were becoming too heavy for me to keep up. They kept drooping and felt like they weighed a ton. I was just so tired. Nothing would have felt better than a nice long nap. Becoming lax, I closed my eyes, eager for a long rest-

"NO! 626, he must be staying awake!"

"Simon, look at Stitch!" My father commanded.

My lids jerked open and I started to panic. He tried his best to calm me. He kept telling me it's okay, it's okay over and over again. There was something in his voice that was soothing. Soon I settled down and just lay there, staring into my father's large translucent eyes. Steadily I felt my strength return to me. Jumba's antidote course through my system healing the damage done by Chemical 606. A warm tingling sensation which started at my toes and fingers traveled across my skin. The wounds from where the veins had burst closed, and a patch of new fur grew over the healed areas. With some help from, my father I was soon sitting up. I took inhaled, relishing that I was able to breath freely again. The worst seemed to have passed. Jumba's antidote had saved my life. At the last moment its pulled me from the brink of death and healed my injury's. Unfortunately...it couldn't heal all of them.

"Are you okay? Now?" My Dad asked while pulling the needle out of my body.

"Y-yeah..." I looked around the ruined square. The fire had spread, consuming every building on the block. I watched horrified and almost transfixed as the structures collapsed under their own weight. Feeling sick, I noticed the corpses of the recently dead citizens that littered the ground. Some whole...and some...in species. I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach lurched and I threw myself forward as my body purged itself. My father gently patted my back. "I did this?" I asked once the vomiting had ceased.

"Uh..." My father looked pleadingly at Jumba, silently begging him to step him. "Ih," He said mournfully when Jumba just shrugged.

"But...I couldn't have..I-" My sentence fell dead as I looked over the faces of the people I had slaughtered. I spotted the body of a small boy no older than ten amongst the burning debris. Try as I might, I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down my blood soaked face. "What have I done?" I said, horror-struck. The magnitude of my crimes had just clicked in my head. I-I was a monster...I killed all of these people...men, women, and children. The grief weighed heavily on my heart. Appalled I looked down at my hands. Blood. I had blood on my hands that I could never wash off...If I had the means I would have killed myself right then and there. In my mind I didn't deserve to live.

"Simon, we must be getting you back to the lab," Jumba announced. "Galactic Federation soldiers will be here soon. If we are hurrying: we may be able to hide you."

Confused I looked up at the man who had been my friend and mentor. Hide me? They wanted to hide me from the Federation. No, I didn't deserve nor wanted their help. I knocked my father's hand away as he tried to place it on my shoulder. Scrambling to my feet I took of across the square, navigating around the dead bodies and chunks of burning debris. I heard both Jumba and my Father calling after me, but I didn't slow.

I'm not sure how long or how far I ran. My surroundings were just hazy outlines as I ran faster than I ever had before. I'm not sure what drew me there or what random train of that caused me to go _there_of all places. But when I found myself standing outside my laboratory doors: I was hardly surprised.

Everything was just how I left it. When I walked down to the second level: I almost expected to see the body of my brother lying on the operating table; just as dead as I felt inside. But I was mildly surprised to see that he was gone. I don't know or cared where he went or how he had escaped. Maybe Jumba had found him and was able to save him in time. The thought that at least one of my victims had survived my murderous rampage made me feel a little better, but not nearly enough. Unable to look at them any longer, I turned away from the table and the machines, but not before I grabbed the bloodied scalpel that lay discarded on the floor.

I walked back up to the first level, scalpel held tightly in my right hand. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't live with myself...not after this. Even though I furiously scrubbed my hands clean in the bathroom: the blood wouldn't come off. My hands were washed but I could see the blood. It was there, staining my hands. A constant reminder of what I had done. I knew with horrified certainty that the blood would never come off. Like my soul, my hands were stained with the deaths of innocent lives. The only solution was to end it all. I was going to do what I should have done a long time ago. It definitely would have saved me a lot of heart ache.

I dropped to my knees, holding the scalpel over my left wrist. Just one quick motion and it would all be over. No one would come to my rescue this time. I didn't want them to. I just wanted to die and go to Hell where I belonged. A small trace of a smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. It was kinda funny. I could picture myself standing in front of the pearly gates and when I turned around they booted me right in the ass, sending me straight to hell. Laughing quietly, I wiped the tears from my eyes. I grew grim when images of dead bodies flashed in my head. Why was I laughing? I didn't have the right to laugh. Not after what I had done.

It was all my fault. How could I let this happen? I must have known something like this would happen. Than why did I let this happen. A thought suddenly struck me. _Is this what I wanted? _Deep down did I want to kill and maim everything I love? I say I'm a good person, but what if deep down I was...evil? What if the distortion lied in my soul and not just in my head?

My grip tightened on the scalpel as tears ran down my face. "I'm not a bad person," I sobbed. "Simon, good. Simon...good." Shuddering I lifted the scalpel to my wrist. My hand was shacking so hard I could barley make a clean cut. Deciding just to hack away at my wrist until I bled to death, I raised the scalpel into the air, and brought it down in one quick movement. But before the blade came in contact with my skin. A hand grabbed my arm and pried the knife from my hands. I didn't have to look up to know it was my father standing over me. There was a dull clink of metal as he threw the scalpel over his shoulder. _Why? _I thought. _Why does someone always have to save me from dying? I want to die...why can't he just let me. _

I was vaguely aware of him dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around me. He must be trying to console me. It was too late for that...I was way past consoling. Even though I wanted nothing more than to drop dead, I tightly hugged my father as if my life depended on it. The last thing i wanted was to cry in front of my Dad, but I couldn't stop myself. I hated myself more than I ever hated Elvis or anyone else. There are few who have felt this sense of overwhelming grief and guilt. The pain it caused me was too much for me to bear.

"Stitch, sorry," Said my Father, tightening his hold on me.

I inwardly groaned. There he goes with the apologizing again. Why was he apologizing? This was my fault not his. For this moment there were no more words. He hugged me like a father should hug a son; trying to stem the grief I was feeling or trying to take some of it for himself. I don't know why, but at that moment I felt closer to him than I ever had before. The darkness closed in around us in the shape of heavily armed soldiers. I guess you could call this our _second _real father and son moment.

XXXX

Head hung low, I walked up the ramp of the scape craft, my hands bound tightly in magnetic shackles. Armed soldiers stood on opposite sides of the ramp, keeping their weapons aimed at me. Should they even suspect me of trying to escape they were ready to blow me to pieces, and I doubted there wasn't one of them who would hesitate to do it.

It didn't take the federation to discover my father and I in the lab. Once they saw me they immediately captured me in a net, shouting that I was under arrest for homicide of galactic federation personnel and destruction of federation property. Of course my Dad had objected. He even tried to fight them off, but he was soon captured in a net and tranquilized. I didn't put up a fight. I accepted my fate. It was less than I deserved.

I sat, bound to an uncomfortable metal chair, my arms and legs bound in shackles. I turned my head and looked out the ships window to my family who were watching me be taken away. Jumba and my father looked the saddest. Even Aaron had a look of depression on his face. Of course Elvis was just bursting to hide his excitement. Jumba actually had saved him and was able to close him back up in time. Now he had a large white X shaped scar across his chest and stomach. He had quite a collection of scars now. I'm sure he wasn't in the least bit sorry to see me leave. Lilo looked sadly at me from her wheel chair. She was thankfully all right. The chair wasn't really necessary, but Nani didn't want her to exert herself.

The ship started to shake as it rose into the air. The engines roared loudly, coming to full power. Sighing I looked beyond my family to the place that had been my home. I knew I would never get to see it again. Where I was going there was no coming back. I took one last look at my family.

"Aloha," I whispered.

"Aloha," Aaron and my father mouthed back.

On the pilots orders the ship sped off into the sky. In a matter of seconds it rocketed through earths atmosphere and into the cold emptiness of space. They captain activated the hyper drive, sending us soaring through the vast darkness at light speed. Closing my eyes, I thought back to all the good times I shared with my family in my last few remaining months on earth. I remembered completing my formula. Oh, how happy I had been. I remember how Jumba had smiled when I told him the good news. I remember the trip to the beach and the breakfast Aaron and I shared. But perhaps the fondest of those memories was when we would just sit in front of the television, enjoying each others company. Soon my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of a better time as the ship moved farther from my home.


	28. The End

And so it began: the beginning of the rest of my life. I was transported to Planet Turo, the capital of the entire federation. The planet itself is five times the size of Earth. The gases in the atmosphere make it appear purple and one day on Turo is equivalent to one week on Earth. Large seemingly endless city's span the surface of the planet, but most of its surface area is taken up by The Capital Building. The Capital Building is like Turo's equivalent to Earth's Supreme Court and The Untied Nations. It was there that Jumba and my father were once put on trial. And it is there where I would be judged by the Galactic Council and be sentenced. The Council is made up of ambassadors representing each planet under the Federation's control.

There are thousand-more likely millions of ambassadors. They aren't all the same species. The Federation's council is very diverse, and these grotesque aliens have control over the entire galaxy. Their government operates in a way similar to ours. It's a strange mix of a Democracy and a Dictatorship. The Grand Council Women has complete control over the government. But if the council is unhappy with her decision: than they can vote against it, and once the council has voted she does not have the power to overrule them. Like all governments it has its corruptions and cankers, but it is affective non the less.

I was to be judged in the Grand Council Room. It is a massive elaborately decorated rectangular shaped room, the room is bottomless. The walls extend down for miles and at the bottom: a fleet of armed soldiers await to take the convicted to prison. The left and right sides of the Council Room are lined with high raised balcony's where the ambassadors of the Galactic Federation sat and watched from. But most importantly: at the head of the room was a large gold podium. Only the Grand Council Women and her advisors were permitted to stand at that spot. I bet they thought they were pretty important just standing there; deciding what happens in the universe. It makes me sick.

And now as I stood on a hovering platform, tightly shackled, gaping at the big gold podium before me: I felt a sense of hopelessness overtake me. The thousands of ambassadors who made up the Grand Council sat at their respective seats, looking down from their balcony's, murmuring loudly to each other. Millions of cold shallow faces stared down at me cold and unfeeling. They looked at me like I was an insect. I knew they were out for my blood. I was lucky if I didn't get the death penalty.

My eyes scanned the podium. I was able to make out the large silhouette that could only belong to Gantu, now captain of the Galactic Armada. It was too dark to make out any of their faces. The only light on the podium shone from the large spotlight where the Grand Council Women would stand. I could see her-standing just before the light in the darkness; making it impossible for me to see her. What was he waiting for? It was like she was prolonging my trial just to make me suffer. I knew my trial couldn't possible end well, but I wanted to get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid.

Finally the Grand Council Women stepped into the stop light and the murmurs of the council died down. I couldn't help but note the look of fear in the eyes of her advisors and the ambassadors seated closest to her podium. They looked like they were afraid that she might lunge out and attack someone at any moment. I couldn't blame them. When she first stepped into the spotlight I nearly jumped off the platform in surprise. They must of elected a new Grand Council Women because the women who stepped into the light was not the alien we all knew as the leader of the Galactic Federation. The only similarity between the alien in the light and her predecessor was: they were both wore the same uniform and they were the same species of alien.

Like the previous one: her skin was light blue and she had the same distinctive markings on her forehead. She wore the same black uniform accompanied by a matching cape and the large golden collar perched on top of her massive shoulders. Unlike her predecessor, the new Grand Council Women was short, plump, and heavy set, and had very little chin. She had an air of discipline and firm authority, but perhaps the most distinctive of her features was her eyes. Her eyes were an odd colour of icy green. They seemed to hide a faint glimmer of madness and brutality that was kept hidden by the cold emotionless mask that was her face. She fixed me with her icy stare, giving me a look of pure loathing. I thought might burst into flames from the intensity of her stare. Finally after five more minutes of silence: she tore her gaze away from me and looked to the council.

"Read the charges." Her loud booming voice echoed through out the stadium sized room. The advisor to her left shied away at the sound of her sharp tone.

"Simon Pelekai," Gantu's baritone like voice announced. "You stand before this council _Accused _of: the homicide of Galactic Federation personnel, the destruction of a Federation Battleship, as well as the deaths of everyone on board, and for the illegal genetic experimentation you performed on yourself. How do you-"

"Thank you Captain Gantu, but I will take it from here." Gantu gave the Grand Council Women a surprised look, but under the ferocity of her stare, he bowed and stepped down.

It made me feel uneasy how such a small creature could have such control over a massive being such as Gantu. Another troubling fact was how afraid everyone seemed to be of her. I was ripped from my thoughts by the sound of the Council Women's tone which demanded and held the attention of everyone in the room.

"You disgust me," She said simply. There was so much contempt in her voice, I dropped my head so I wouldn't have to look at her. "TROG!"- my head snapped up, and I looked fearfully into her icy green eyes. "You come before my council and ask for judgment. How dare you? You are the unholy offspring of a illegal genetic experiment. YOU! Are an affront to nature. By right you shouldn't even be alive. Believe me when I say it is my fondest wish to see you perish for the ATROCITIES! You have committed against _my_ council."

The Council Room was dead silent. The ambassadors were still as statues, almost as if they were afraid to move. "But," She continued. "You disgusting little creature. I shall extend a hand of mercy towards you. It is my will and mine alone that will decide your fate-" She paused. I could tell this horrible women was delighting in making me wait and sweat for her verdict. "I hereby sentence you to life in prison." She announced with obvious satisfaction. With that, she turned to Gantu. "Take him away." A slight nod from the Captain was all she got in response.

"Place him under arrest," He ordered. The lights on the opposite ends of the council room flared red as a glass dome closed over the platform I was standing on. The platform hung suspended in the air for a moment. Before it finally lowered and vanished into the darkness of the bottomless pit of the Council Room.

XXXX

The guards were waiting for me, and I was quickly apprehended and placed in a transport vehicle with hundreds of other freshly caught convicts. The flight through hyperspace had been an unpleasant one. I had to listen to the other prisoners stories about how they got where they are and, there so called "accomplishments." When they asked me what I was in for, I only told them that I blew up a Federation warship. They seemed impressed and they showered me with praise and pats on the back. These creatures were the scum of the universe, and the fact that they saw me as one of their own was all the more depressing. It was like I had crossed some invisible line that separated the normal people from...well...these people. I spent the rest of the trip in dedicated silence, refusing to talk to anyone else.

From there I was transported to Prison Asteroid K-37. A Massive impenetrable fortress built on top of a gigantic asteroid. Four massive metal spires circled the construct, emitting a powerful electrical field. Small remote piloted ships constantly circled the asteroid, programmed to destroy anything that came within a light year of the asteroid without authorization. When the vessel transporting me touched down in the hangar, I took a good look at the building which would be my home for the rest of my life. The sight of the giant metal dome filled me with dread. This was it. I was never going to leave this place. Dropping my head, I let the guard lead me down a brightly lit hallway that would take me to the Prison cells.

A massive metal door opened to reveal a hallway of unimaginable proportions. The walls extended for miles forward and upwards, and lining the walls were millions of small prison cells. The walls and floor were made of some kind of alien steel alloy. This place was a fortress. It was designed to keep people in. There was no getting out. At the very top of the construct the metal was painted red. The cells in the "Red Section" was where they kept the most dangerous of criminals.

As the warden led me down the hallway, I nervously glanced at th surrounding cells. The prisoner leered at me from inside their cells. Some of them threw themselves against the glass, growling and snarling. I jumped in surprise and the warden pounded on the glass, causing the riled prisoner to back away from the cell door.

"Don't worry," The warden said. "He ain't getting through there."He nudged me with the tip of his plasma. Forcing me forward. A few more miles of walking down the hallway, and the warden came to a stop, and pushed me roughly onto a platform. The elevator raised up to the top levels and halted in front of a cell. With the push of a button the impenetrable glass door opened, and the he pushed me inside. Unfortunately the cell already had an occupant. It was a rather large alien with wrinkly brown skin. When my would be cell mate got a look at me: He laughed and started licking his lips. I cringed and turned around.

"Warden, I want my own cell."

XXXX

I laid on my on my new bed, staring at the dirty metal ceiling. The mattress was hard as rock and the pillow reeked of urine. It was then that I knew I had hit rock bottom. The bright side was: at least the warden had been kind enough to give me my own cell. I cringed at the thought of what that alien could have done to me. Rolling over, I faced the opposite wall of my cell. Scratched all over its worn metal surface were hundreds of tally charts. Some poor souls attempt to keep track of how many hopeless days he had spent in this God forsaken place. I sat up and looked around at my new living quarters. It was a small square cell, a sheet of glass acted as the door. The glass was unbreakable a prisoner had no chance of getting through, but by the looks of it someone had tried. The glass had long jagged scratches etched into its transparent surface. Like someone had tried to claw their way through it.

The thought of how many people must of expired in this room was a depression thought. Many years from now when my life came to an end I was going to join the list of people who had died in this prison. There was no escape...no hope. With only my memories of home o comfort me, I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

XXXX

My first night in prison...I'll never forget it. I didn't get any sleep that night. I was terrified by all of the screaming from my fellows prisoners that I just curled up into a ball, steadily rocking myself back and forth. Thats when it hit me: This was it...this was my life. I was going to die in this room. I was never going to leave it. I had only spent of few hours in it's confines, but already it had become my coffin. It gave me the sense of being buried alive. I tried to block out the blood curdling screams of the inmates, but their morbid hymn penetrated the very structure of the prison, echoing in each cell. Whimpering, I pulled the urine stained pillow over my head.

"_I'm innocent I tells ya! _A prisoner screamed.

"_I'm gonna kill you-you, you bastards!" _Another one bellowed.

"_Why!? Why!? WHY!?" _Their shrieks mixed into one voice. A voice composed of millions of mourning screams.

"I want to go home," I cried. With my cries the screams seemed to become louder, like they were being fed by my misery. I cried out for my father knowing I would never see him or my home again. He would never come...no one would. I was just so scared. I wanted to smell the sweet scent of the tropical plants again. I wanted to hear the sound of the ocean. But they didn't have anything like that here. The only thing to keep me company was the cold unfeeling steel of my cell walls. The same walls that had watched countless other people die in their grip. I never felt more like a child as I cried for my father. Soon, overcome with terror and misery, My screams joined the other the prisoners. My voice adding to and strengthening the mourning and tragic song of the prisoners trapped within the walls in which they would expire.

XXXX

After my first week in prison I had never felt more alone. However, I was wrong about never leaving the room. Once a month I was permitted to take a short shower. After that it was right back into my own little patch of hell. But the worst was yet to come. At the end of my first week, when I was taking my first shower accompanied by at least twenty other prisoners; A fight broke out.(I had nothing to do with it. The dispute was between tow other prisoners) I had tried to escape but unfortunately one of the inmates got a hold of me and snapped my arm like a twig. The guards broke up the fight and I was sent to the medical wing. My arm was put into a cast and they medical staff thought nothing more of it. My arm healed in time, but now when I turn it too far to the right: a sharp pain shoots up my arm. Oh well, it could have been worse. I could gave been crippled...It was just one of the many injury's I would sustain while serving my life sentence in this dreadful place.

_The Present..._

So now you know my story. You know how I went from an innocent experiment and became a murderer. I remember saying by the end of my story it would be up to you if I deserved to be here. After the horror I have endured this past year...I'm not so sure anymore. As I look around my cell, I wonder why this had to happen to me. Elvis is out there right now, free and living in the sun. Like I said...bad things rarely happen to bad people. My premonition had come true. Elvis was out there living it up, and I was stuck in a dark hole wondering what the hell happened. The only thing that really stung was: no one would ever know the truth.

Everyone still thought that I had attacked Elvis, and hurt Lilo in the process. Elvis wasn't going to confess. I bet he thought he was quite the hero; Saving Lilo from his evil brother and enduring torture at his hands. Now when they remember me the only thing they will see is a poor little experiment who went insane and killed a bunch of people.

But like I always say: what goes around comes around. Someday Elvis would get his just desserts. However...I won't be around to see it. I'm not sure how much longer I can last in this place...but I know it won't be forever. I'm already much weaker than I was. Spending a year in this hell hole has a way of...weakening you. It's like being in a third world country. I was starving. The gruel they served me everyday hardly provided the nourishment my body needed. It was just enough to keep me alive, but not enough to keep me from suffering hunger pains. As long as I stay in here I probably only got a few years left. I'm waisting away. I'm shriveling up like a raisin. I feel weak all the time. I can't take it-I almost wish for death just so I can have an escape.

You have no idea the pain I have endured in this place. Not just physical pain but mental pain as well, I'm growing increasingly concerned for my mental health. Sometimes I see and hear things. A tear slid down my faces as I leaned against the cold steel wall. I was never getting out of here. As long as my heart is beating they will never let me out. The only escape from this cell is in a body bag. Even from their it's not that pleasant. After they bag my corpse it's right into the furnace with me.

But what really gets me is...I'm never going to have a normal life. I'm never going to have the chance to get a mate or have children. When I die in here no one will even remember me. But I'm sure Elvis will have children, and they'll probably end up juts as horrible as he is. They grow prosper and live happy lives...and I'll always be here. All alone...forever-

"LIGHTS OUT!" The warden screamed.

The lights died and the prison was plunged into darkness. I sighed and leaned my head against my bed. Now it is time to sleep. Time to dream of a better place and happier times. Times when I was happy. I pushed the thoughts of my eventual death away from my mind, and pictured myself sitting on the white bench that overlooked the ocean. Even though it wasn't really there... The sun set never looked more beautiful. I wasn't alone. My father, my mother, Aaron, Jumba, Lilo, Nani, Pleakly, David, and their unnamed child were there with me. Smiling and chatting. I immersed myself into my fantasy. I was no longer in prison. Now I was sitting next to my father as he patted me warmly on the back. My eyes closed and my breathing slowed. I fell asleep, dreaming of my home and the family I had lost. My chest rose up and down, the never ending screams of my fellow prisoners faded away; and was replaced with the sound of the soothing ocean. Soon I would wake up, forced to face reality once again, but for now I was sitting on a warm bench, spending the remainder of my day with my Ohana.

**The End.**

* * *

Well, there it is. My first fan fiction is complete. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I couldn't have done it without your support. I wuld personally like to thank StitchFreak626, Avatarjk 137, ElectricCircuslover,Kinger810, Wormtail 96, Da Big Guy, and all the rest of you. But this isn't the end. I plan on writing a sequel. It will take place where this story left off. I'm not sure when I will post it. I think I will just take a short break from writing, but it will happen. Once again I woul like to thank all who read my story and not just those who reviewed. I never thought that my story would turn out this well, originally it was only supposed to be 10 chapters. I feel kinda sad that its over, but like I said I still have the sequel. And now I give you all my fondest farewell. Until next time... 

Alius111


End file.
